High school play
by Tianimalz
Summary: Cont to 'Things change'. Beast Boy figures a plan in attempt to get Terra back, going to school. But things take a wrong turn, when a simple little mistake leads to 'Tara' finding out who 'Gar' really is.[Lots of Drama] Mostly BBT, RobStar.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Tia here! Okay, lets get this out of the way. we do **NOT,**lets make surethis isclear, **NOT **own Teen Titans or any soda companys like Pepsie or whatever XD (I can only wish) We do not own any name braned junk or anything like that!We also do not own the idea of a watch image inducer, that is acualy a idea from X-men evo. Kurt uses one so he looks normal.This fic is for all the upset BB+Terra fans like Grease and myself, please enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 1 

Early morning sunlight shone through windows of the many houses and buildings of Jump City. Birds sang, dogs barked. A new day had dawned mere hours ago. Cars drove down the many streets, people off to work, or dropping kids off at school. In the distance, on its own island, a tall ten story tower stood shaped like a T. It was known as Titans Tower where the Teen Titans lived. It held five teens, each one having their own special ability or power. In one of the many training rooms a boy of sixteen, Robin, was training. He punched, and kicked away at a punching bag, beating it to a pulp.

Starfire, the red haired alien girl sat up in bed with half closed eyes and a rat's nest of hair. The sun shone in her window, in her eyes. She blocked the suns rays with her arm and through the covers off with her spare hand and got out of bed. It didn't take her long to get dressed, and then brush her long messy hair.

Cyborg's alarm had gone off before sun rise. Yeah, it was weird for a teen to get out of bed before the sun even rose, but hey. Weird was normal here if that made any sense. He had made breakfast and had it sitting on the counter for whoever woke up first to eat. Waffles of course. At the moment the half human half robot was working on his well loved car. He made sure she stayed in her regular tip top condition, it was a guy thing.

Beast Boy, the green later sleeping Teen only moaned when the sun shone in from his open window. Not that he had slept much these past few days. Or had it been weeks? He had lost count. He hadn't changed his clothes for a week; his hair was greasy from not being washed either. He didn't care at the moment.

Robin finally stopped with the intense training. He panted a little and grabbed a towel, wiping his face and neck off. He thought he'd heard someone in the kitchen a while ago. Probably Cyborg making breakfast. Breakfast sounded good. As he walked out of the training room, he threw the towel to the side. The Boy Wonder walked down the many halls and down the stairs into the kitchen. He looked over the food a grabbed a plate. He wasted no time in his chow down of the food.

In another room, one with the name 'Raven' carved into the door, sat a sixteen year old girl. She was Raven. Sitting in the middle of her room, Indian style, she chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" to herself. She was meditating. It's what she had been doing for the past couple hours. She had a cup of herbal tea on her dresser that was long since cold.

Starfire was soon down stairs with her loved pet Silkie in her gloved arms. She set him down once they entered the main room and walked over to where Robin was eating. "Perhaps you know were I could locate our friends?" She asked, not seeing the other three around.

Beast Boy looked over at his window without lifting his head off the old lumpy pillow his arms rested under. He could see the blue lake glittering with the suns rays dancing over it as if some one had dumped a bucket of silver and gold glitter over the lake. But he didn't pay much attention to the beauty of the morning. His eyes darted down at his floor. He didn't want to get up. But he knew he should. The green elf eared changeling sat up and untangled his legs from the bed sheets and jumped down from his bed. Yeah, he had even worn his sneakers to bed. He left his room again without making his bed and walked down the large hall ways. He hadn't been the most preppy little thing lately, couldn't blame him really. After pretty much getting let down by Terra after she had shown up one day, He didn't feel like doing much anything.  
Beast boy walked into the main room and looked at the food, his face cringed, he knew those weren't non dairy waffles.

Robin looked over at Beast Boy. "Well, there's Beast Boy," he said. Robin had been worried about Beast Boy lately. He just didn't act like Beast Boy anymore. Or, less so anyways. "Do you want some breakfast?" Robin asked him; half doubting he would say yes.

Raven's feet lightly touched the floor of her room again. She had decided that was enough meditating for now. She took her tea cup off her dresser and walked to her bedroom door. She stepped into the hall, letting the door close on its own. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, a bit slowly. She noticed Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy. She had been a bit worried for Beast Boy as well. Ever since he supposedly saw Terra, he'd been acting different.

"No thanks" Beast Boy said simply, not adding a joke about how he would have to suffer and make his own food.

"A good morning to you friends" Starfire greeted, not she just had to find Cyborg, well he was probably with his 'baby'.

Beast Boy walked into the kitchen and got into the fridge, rummaging around the junky food. Blue fuzzy food... more blue fuzzy food... and of course more blue fuzzy food. What a healthy diet.

Robin sighed at Beast Boy's answer. He would have rather heard some corny joke then that. "Suit yourself," he said. Maybe he would take Beast Boy aside later, talk to him more about what was up. "Hey, Raven," Robin said as he spotted her.

"Hi," Raven said, quite emotionlessly. Nothing new, really. She went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. Her tea cup was engulfed in a black aura, making its way to the sink where it set its self down gently. Raven pulled a glass down from the cupboard, and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She went over and sat down at the breakfast bar, taking her own slightly smaller plate of food.

Beast Boy pushed past the blue fuzzy food, but the food only got bluer and fuzzier... oh yum. "Err..." He stood up straight and closed the fridge door then looked in the cupboards and pulled out a box of pop tarts. That would suet him just fine.

Starfire grabbed a waffle and ate it just like that with no syrup or any topping. She felt like eating it plain this morning.

Raven slowly ate her food. Not too slow, but taking her time, very much unlike Robin. Robin looked like a starved dog. After near seven waffles, he was finally satisfied. He looked up at Beast Boy. Maybe now was a good time? Robin gulped down the rest of his orange juice and took his dishes to the sink. He set them down; glass hitting glass gave off a slight clattering. "Beast Boy," he said, turning to his green friend. "Can I talk to you?" he asked.

Raven only ate around two and a half waffles. She wasn't very hungry and wasn't always a big eater. She drank her orange juice, and then set the empty glass down. She looked over at Robin upon hearing him ask if he could talk to Beast Boy. She stood up, carrying her dishes with her to the sink. She set them down and went to the main room, picking up her book from where she'd left it last night on the couch. Opening the book, she sat down to read a little. There was nothing better to do.

Starfire also left the kitchen area, she had yet to greet Cyborg his good morning, she supposed she could do that now since Robin wanted to talk to Beast Boy.

"Yeah sure" Beast Boy said, though digging around in the giant pop tart box, looking for that last strawberry one. He didn't look like he was listening for Robin to start talking; he didn't even seem to be totally interested in getting breakfast. His face didn't even really have any expression, just blank.

Robin watched Beast Boy for a moment. He finally spoke up. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You've been acting really different lately. Ever since that day you said you saw her," by 'her' Robin meant Terra. He figured Beast Boy would catch the drift. "I'm just worried about you. I think we all are."

Beast Boy looked up at Robin blankly, acting as if he hadn't heard him. He looked back down and grabbed a random pop tart so he could always stuff his mouth if asked something else he didn't want to answer. "Yeah, I'm fine" He said grinning. Though his tone was almost as blank as Raven's.

"Come on, Beast Boy," Robin said. "What do you take me for? You don't act like yourself anymore. Almost like you're a completely different person. I'm assuming _something_ happened. But, I mean, what? What could happen that would make you act this way?" Robin decided this was his last try… for today. He didn't want to pester Beast Boy too much.

Beast Boy stared down at the food in his hands, not feeling hungry but still using it to keep himself from saying anything. He slammed the pop tart box down and stuffed one of the pastries in his mouth before walking past Robin and walking towards the hall way. He wanted to talk about it, but also didn't. It was weird; he knew the others would be able to help, even if only a little. But he honestly didn't think he would be able to talk about 'her' anymore.

Robin stood staring at the spot Beast Boy had been standing. He sighed. Not just a normal sigh, not a frustrated sigh. More of a sad and worried sigh. He didn't know what to do. Had Beast Boy really seen Terra? Somehow, Robin didn't doubt it. Really, what else had recently happened that would make Beast Boy act this way? Nothing. Maybe he actually talked to Terra. Maybe something happened. Why wouldn't she come back? It was all so confusing to Robin. Robin finally snapped from his thoughts. He shook his head a little and walked into the main room, not saying anything to anyone. He was still thinking. Just not as deeply.

Starfire walked back inside, she was fallowed by Cyborg who had just finished his morning chores on the T-car.  
"Robin, you look, worried" She pointed out.

Beast Boy walked into his room, his door was shut harder then normal. He walked over to the long forgotten waist basket and spit the poptart out and threw the rest away. He felt sick to his stomach, and couldn't eat.  
Beast Boy took in a deep breath then let it out with a sigh. He just wanted to cut himself off from the others for now.

Robin took a seat on the couch. This was going to be tough. He turned the TV on and started flipping channels, though he hardly paid any attention to what he was watching. He was thinking about more ways he could ask Beast Boy what was up.

"So," Raven started. "How is he?"

"Huh?" Robin looked up. "Oh. Uh, fine. He says."

"You don't think so?" Raven asked, glancing up from her book.

"No." Robin said plainly.

Cyborg looked at the hall way door, wiping his hands off on an old ratted grease rag. He knew who they where talking about. "Mind if I give it a try?" He asked, looking back down at Robin.

"Go for it," Robin said in a half doubting voice. Then again… maybe Beast Boy would talk to Cy?

"Wish me luck... I'm gonna need it" Cyborg only half joked before setting his torn up grease rag on the coffee table and walking down the hall towards his friend's room.

Beast Boy sat on his bed with his music on. He was hunched over, his arms half resting on his knees and his head half way hung. He remembered Terra would sit in her room with her music on when she was upset. His face cringed again as the subject he was trying to avoid was brought into his head. It was funny, the other day he had been considering going back to 'Terra's cave' just to make sure she was really back. What was funny was that half of him was praying she wasn't, not yet. That the girl he had talked to was just someone who looked just like her, and laughed like her and talked like her. He hadn't done it, he couldn't. He was considering a nap, he always had refuge in la-la land right? Well no not really. Because it was just his luck he dreamed about her too.

KNOCK KNOCK

Beast Boy's head shot up as he he heard someone knocking on his door. He looked over it, though not moving or even turning the music down. "What?" He half snapped, not meaning too, but did never the less.

"Yo Booger Boy, still hiding in there huh?" Cyborg's voice came from outside the door.

"Obviously" Beast Boy half snorted, he didn't like how much he was starting to sound like Raven. Say as little as possible and put no real expression in your voice.

"Well, would you mind at least talking to me? Even if I have to just stand here and yell through your door?" Cyborg asked, trying to put humor into this.

"Why?"

"Because, you're my bud and it would be nice to know what's bugging ya" Cyborg said, he wasn't getting very far here.

"Nothing! I'm fine! I don't want to talk to anyone I just want to be left alone" Beast Boy shouted from his room then let himself fall backwards on his bottom bunk.

Cyborg stared at the door and took a deep breath, like B had done before he let it come out in a sigh. "Fine, but if you do want to talk, or just hang the others and I are down stairs" He said before slowly walking off. He couldn't remember last time Beast Boy had yelled at him like that, and it made him a little more worried over his green skinned friend then before. He hadn't been terribly worried the first few days. He thought Beast Boy would get over whatever happened like he had done Terra. But did he ever get over Terra? Cyborg remembered B wouldn't say anything else about the subject after he had come to their aid in the battle just a week or so ago. But since then Beast Boy had been isolating himself a lot, and that started to worry Cy. He could tell Starfire was worried a good deal of the times by the way she was always pacing around, half the time with her hands to her chest.

Robin was pacing in the main room, once again thinking hard about what on earth could have happened. Half of him thought Beast Boy was just seeing things, half of him thought he really had seen Terra. He was always telling himself Beast Boy would be okay. Then again, he was worried sick for the poor kid. Robin was considering going down to the cave to check it out. That would clarify a lot. If her statue was still there, then Beast Boy was obviously just seeing things. But if it wasn't… then he really had seen Terra. But seeing Terra would be a good- no great thing in Beast Boy's mind. So, if he really did see her, what happened?

"Calm down," Raven told her leader, glancing up at him over the top of her book.

"Calm down?" Robin repeated. "Calm down? I can't calm down! Aren't you worried about Beast Boy?"

"Of course I'm worried about him. We all are. But you don't need to kill torture yourself over it," Raven tried to tell him, brining her book down to her lap. She hadn't been showing very much worry, but she was. Raven was like that. Always had been, for the most part.

Robin sighed. "I just don't get it. You'd think seeing Terra would make Beast Boy even more Beast Boy-ish. But, he's acting like a whole different person… Kind of like…" Robin tried to put his finger on it.

"Kind of like me?" Raven suggested.

Robin looked over at her, listening to her emotionless voice, and looking at her blank, emotionless face. "Yeah, kinda," he said.

Starfire kept quiet, thinking to herself. Her arm stretched over her waist, and her other arm was perched on it with her index finger to her tightly pressed lips. Her large green eyes looked down to the left as she was trying to think.

Cyborg came walking back into the room. "No good, he doesn't want to talk to anyone" He said.

"Why am I not surprised," Raven said, picking her book back up to read again. Though, she intended on listening in to the discussion.

"Figures," Robin muttered, more to himself. He looked down at the floor, then back at Cyborg. "Did he say anything at all?"

"Nope, all he said was he wanted to be left alone" Cyborg said, half raising his hands then letting them fall back down to his sides, as if saying 'I tried'.

"Oh, what is it we can do to bring Beast Boy back to his normal self?" Starfire asked, though hardly over a mutter because she was mainly talking to herself. Not like it helped much.

Beast Boy's hands came to his face where they cupped over it. He just laid there, letting the music drift in his room and letting a cool breeze blow in. He had his window open, he wasn't sure why but he didn't feel like closing it. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Because they were his friends, and only wanted to help. He knew that, and felt bad for being rude but still. He didn't want to talk to them at the moment, even if he knew he should.

Robin glanced at Raven. Wow… maybe Beast Boy was acting more like Raven then he thought. He looked back at Cyborg. "You tried," he said. Robin refused to give up on Beast Boy. He would wait a couple days, then maybe try talking to him again. Let him cool off a bit first. He went back to thinking about something they could do. Anything.

Raven looked from Cyborg, to Starfire, to Robin when each one talked. "Maybe he just needs time," she said, although knowing it was pretty much exactly what he needed. Or did he need more then just time? She wondered what Beast Boy needed. Did he need time? Someone to talk to? Or… did he just want, and need, Terra?

"Yeah, I guess. But that dude is coming out of his room and talking if I have to drag his butt out and pinch him till he talks" Cyborg again only half joked.

Beast Boy brought his legs up on the bed and removed his hands from his face. He curled up with his knees to his chest and his arms just flopped around. He looked pretty pathetic, but did he care? Nope, not really. He glanced at the clock on his wall; he had time for a nap before he had to leave. His eye lids slowly closed, then the green boy fell asleep. Maybe he would feel better after some sleep, then again, maybe not.  
He woke up hours later and glanced at his clock, after 2 already! He jolted up, hitting his head on the bunk bed. "Ow! Crap" He muttered, jamming his eyes close and rubbing his throbbing head. His legs swung over and off the bed and he slowly stood up, one hand still on his head as if it would make it stop hurting.

Robin was just now eating lunch. Yeah, he was a little late today. It was a six inch sandwich that looked like it came from Subway. He also held a small plate with a handful or two of chips. He took a bite of the sandwich. Oh, that tasted good! It had turkey, bologna, pastrami, lettuce, three different kinds of cheese, miracle whip, and mustard.

Raven was sitting by the giant window, Indian style. She was levitated a foot or more off the ground, meditating. It was almost never quiet in Titans Tower. But with Beast Boy keeping to himself so much, it was a great deal quieter. To be honest, Raven kind of missed the noise. She missed the old Beast Boy. He was more fun. Maybe Raven didn't always seem like a fun type, but it always a good thing to have fun. This whole 'what's wrong with Beast Boy' issue was making it harder to concentrate. But Raven found a way. She had to.

Cyborg had eaten as well, a near pure meat sandwich. The cheese was even dappled with bacon bits. He was currently playing video games, He would train or whatever after he beat Robin's record.

Starfire hadn't eaten, she didn't feel hungry today. She was leaning on the wall watching the game take place and feeling quiet bored.

Beast Boy looked at the clock again before dashing out of his room. If he didn't hurry he would be late. He ran down the hall way, though not morphing into an animal to help, he didn't think about it.  
Beast Boy ran in the living room "I'm going out see you guys later" He said before leaving through the front door as fast as he had come in from the hall way.

Robin stared with a confused, questioning look as Beast Boy ran out of the room as fast as he had come. Okay then. He looked up at the clock, his brow furrowing slightly. He then looked back at the spot Beast Boy had been. He looked over to his other friends, wondering. "Is it just me," he started, "or has Beast Boy been leaving the Tower every week day around the same time?"

Raven opened one eye, though not saying anything. She thought back and realized Robin was right.

Cyborg paused his game and also looked up at the clock, "You're right..." He said, turning back to Robin. Now a new question bloomed into mind, why?

* * *

Hello... sniffles We, as in Tia and I, hated the last episode. Terra would never do that to Beast Boy. And Beast Boy would never just give up on her. So, we're writing a continuation/sequal to it. This is Grease again if you didn't figure it out. Well, please R&R and we'll update ASAP. The only reason I dont go on and on about the eppie is cause 1.) I dont want to bore you to death. 2.) I dont wanna take up all your time XD. Anyways, talk to you guys later. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Beast Boy flew over the lake in falcon form, the wind was good today so he made it to shore in a few minutes or less. He quickly morphed back into his human form and took off towards the city. Well not really into the city seeing how the school was only close to the large buildings of business and factories. School? Yeah, he went there every week day, almost the same time. Right when it was letting out. It was about the only highlight of his day. He took in deep breaths as he jogged down the suburb side walk and finally came to a building right next to the school yard. He leaned on the hard wall and looked over at the school doors and waited for them to open. He was often here early, that way he was sure not to miss her.

Inside the school, a girl sat in her geometry class, tapping her pencil, thinking about this question. She looked around the room, and sighed, taking an 'educated guess'. More like a desperate 'I have no idea what I'm doing' stab at the question. It was a hard one. It was almost dead quiet in the classroom, the scratching of pencils, occasional tapping. She read the next question, a strand of her long blonde hair falling into her face. She pushed the strand behind her ear, and answered the question as best she could. Her ocean blue eyes scanning over the paper. She had about half done. She brought the pencil down to write her next answer down when the final bell of the day rang through the school.

"See you tomorrow, class," the teacher called.

Tara, as her friends called her, stood up, setting her paper in her book, and closing it. Her real name was Terra. But no one knew that. Not anyone at school anyways. She took hold of her book and followed the crowd heading out the classroom door. She stepped into the hall, walking down it and another one until she came to her locker. She unlocked it and pulled out another book. Biology. She didn't feel like taking her backpack today. She'd carry her books. She looked around for any of her friends, but saw none. She closed her locker and locked it. Tara walked down the hallways again and out the front door of the school, the bright light being a little blinding at first. She looked around the grounds and stopped to wait for any of her friends. Someone to walk home with.

Beast Boy held his breath without realizing it when he saw Terra. Her shinning blonde hair reflected the sun's light. Her pure blue eyes were deep, and he could stare into them forever. Though he hardly could see Terra's details like her eyes from where he was. He couldn't be close enough for her to notice, she would only run away or something. He felt like a stalker, and hated it. But this was the only way he ever saw Terra anymore. Even if only a few minutes a day. He had his arms crossed and a small half smile was on his face. The way the sun bounced off her hair and added a slight glow to her reminded him of pictures of angels he had seen as a little boy.  
Beast Boy let his breath be released, but didn't look away, not wanting to waste a minute.

Tara's eyes scanned the grounds. "Tara!" she heard a girl's voice call. She smiled and looked over. "Hi," she said, holding her books loosely against her chest. Her friend, Devon, started talking to her about some cute guy she'd seen in the hall, and how maybe Tara and herself could get together later, help each other with homework. Se shrugged, and nodded a 'maybe' to her friend. She looked over as another girl, Mindy, came up. They talked for a little while, walking around sometimes. But a while later, Tara stopped talking, just listening instead. "I should get going," she said as she caught sight of her other friend. Her friends bade her goodbye and she left to start her walk home. She was staying with another friend of hers. Her name was Melody. They talked the whole way. Really just about random things. Melody had really grown to be Tara's best friend.

Beast Boy's eyes never left Terra, or Tara as he had heard she was calling herself now. She had seemed to change so much, he hated change. That was for sure. He wanted it all to be like it used to be, and in a way was angry it wasn't. He turned around when 'Tara' was out of sight, looking over his shoulder just to make sure he couldn't see her anymore before starting back home. He missed her, a lot. He would do anything to just hang out with her again, but that didn't seem possible anymore. His thoughts drifted around him. There had to be a way, somehow. He had to be able to talk to her again, at least be able to be around her without getting her mad.  
It took Beast Boy longer to get home then it did to go to the school yard, or close to it.  
When he came home, he was quiet as always, or as he had been lately. He closed the door behind him slowly so it didn't make much noise, and didn't attract himself too much attention.

Robin was sitting at the breakfast bar with a water bottle in hand. He was still thinking, still wondering. He looked to the door, spotting Beast Boy. 'Course, he'd been looking to the door about every five minutes since Beast Boy left, just waiting to ask him. "Where've you been?" he asked, not sounding angry about Beast Boy's absence. More of curious then angry.

Raven was getting herself a cup of tea again. She acted as though she hadn't heard Robin, but she had. In fact, she was now eaves dropping. She was just as curious as Robin was.

Cyborg and Starfire looked over at Beast Boy as well, Starfire looking a little longer then Cyborg who was still playing games. As was Raven, they were eaves dropping.

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked over at Robin. "Oh uh, just went out for a little bit. Get some fresh air" He only half lied, he had gotten fresh air. Even if that wasn't his purpose of leaving. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my room" He said before heading for the stares at a fast walk.

"Oh… okay," Robin said, wondering if that was all truth.

"Surprise there," Raven said sarcastically as she stirred her tea up a little.

Robin gave her a look that said 'give it a rest'. Raven's smart remarks were the last thing Beast Boy needed.

Raven looked away and took a sip of her tea. Maybe she was a little hard on Beast Boy sometimes.

Beast Boy, once in the hall way ran to his room and closed his door behind him. He was brain storming. He needed some type of idea! But how was he going to get within five feet of Terra without her noticing let alone being able to hang out with her. This could prove to be tricky. He walked over to his window and leaned his back to its open space and let the random cool breeze sweep over him. He was green, had elf ears, and his voice sounded like a girls half the time. Not to mention the tooth that stuck up from his lower jaw. This all proved to be a problem, what could he possibly do to cover it all up? Beast Boy hung his head in thought. He didn't want to ask the others for help, he didn't want them to know for some reason. Maybe because he thought they would only tell him it was stupid and wouldn't let him. His memory got to work, thinking up anything he might have seen or heard of that could help. Wait! Cyborg had made himself an image inducer, it made him look full human! He had later heard Cyborg had made a later version, one that looked like a watch. It was way better looking then the ring. Would Cyborg miss it? Would it work? Beast Boy couldn't wait to find out. He pushed himself from the wall and uncrossed his arms, now looking outside, and allowing a small grin to go up his face.

"What a chatter box" Cyborg joked about Beast Boy's little talking problem.

"You can say that again," Raven said.

Robin sighed. "What is up with him?" he asked, though not expecting an answer. "This is so unlike him. I haven't heard him crack on joke since he said he saw Terra. He's barely laughed if at all, or smiled. He's barely talked-"

"That's definitely unlike Beast Boy. Next to cracking jokes anyways," Raven said.

"He's been leaving the Tower every week day at the same time. It doesn't make sense," Robin continued on.

Cyborg paused the game again, so he could join into the conversation. "I haven't been able to play any games, he hardly fights over breakfast too" He said. It was weird how he couldn't think that he would miss fighting over breakfast.

"Perhaps we are missing something..." Starfire spoke up.

"Obviously," Robin said in response to Starfire.

"You know," Raven started. "I thought it would be great to get over with the breakfast fights, noise, and stupid corny jokes," she sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kinda miss the old Beast Boy."

Robin nodded his head. "Yeah, me too."

"I believe I miss the ... corny, jokes as well" Starfire said, after looking for the right earth word for Beast Boy's jokes.

"It's too quiet, and it's driving me nuts" Cyborg said, setting the game controller down. He was so ready to go up stairs and drag booger boy down stairs.

Beast Boy was sure this plan would work. All he had to do was take the watch once a day and go to school! That wouldn't be so bad... right? School... uhg. But if he would be able to possibly be friends with Terra again he would do it. He didn't want the others catching on; he would have to try to go back to acting like his normal self, if he could. Terra's words still hurt, but perhaps he could try to forget them.

Cyborg had just stood up to go drag Beast Boy down here, he would too. It was driving him nuts how 'calm' it was.

But then Beast boy walked down stairs, his face showed a little more expression then a few minutes ago. "Hey guys" He said, near to his regular tone of voice.

"Uhhh…" Robin looked taken aback. And he was. "Hi?" he said in more of a questioning voice. "Uhh… what's up?" he asked in a casual way.

"Hi," Raven said in her usual tone.

Beast Boy walked to the kitchen and grabbed himself a root bear from the fridge, his favorite drink.

"Beast Boy! You are feeling... better yes?" Starfire asked, flying over to him.

"Uhh, yeah I guess. But I told you there was nothing wrong" Beast Boy said, popping the can open and taking a gulp of the canned root beer.

"Bout time" Cyborg said, though wondering why the sudden change in aptitude.

Raven raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Robin. He glanced at her, but then looked away quickly. "Want anything to eat?" Robin asked.

"No thanks" Beast Boy said. even though he had forced himself to come down here he didn't think eating was such a good idea, his stomach still felt twisted, he was risking throwing up with the root beer as it was.  
He set the can down and ran over to the couch and jumped over the back, landing in his regular seat and grabbing the other controller. "Can I play?" He asked Cy.

Cyborg shot Robin a confused look then sat back down and grabbed his controller "Sure" He said.

"Alright…" Robin said. When he caught Cyborg's confused look, Robin just shook his head, shrugged his shoulders, and looked over at Raven, giving her a quizzical look.

Raven shook her head, and gave Robin a 'heck if I know' look. She looked over at Starfire, giving her a questioning look as if expecting her to know the answer.

Robin was back, for about the billionth time, in thinking mode. Was Beast Boy faking? Could he really have gotten over whatever was bugging him so bad that fast? Maybe he could. Maybe not. Robin pushed the thoughts away and went to the refrigerator. They were out of regular coke, so he pulled out a Cherry Coke and went to sit on the couch to watch.

Cyborg put the game on two player mode and picked out his regular blue and white racing car.

Beast Boy leaned over in his seat like he usually did. His fingers moved rapidly over the controller as he had his regular car picked out in three seconds flat  
He glanced over at Robin, seeing his cola. He thought they had run out of all the Cherry coke. Guess he was wrong. He looked back up at the TV screen and waited for Cyborg to choose a course.  
Though while Cyborg was still setting the game up, Beast Boy's head clouded with thoughts of Terra again, and made him even more eager to put his going to school plan in action.

Starfire shook her head in an 'I do not understand what is going on' way when Raven looked at her. She was getting more confused, was her green friend feeling better? Maybe he was just going through the mood swings?

Raven shrugged and went over to the couch, taking a seat a little ways from Robin. She picked up her book but didn't start reading quite yet. Too much was going on

Robin watched the game, sipping away at his soda. When he finished he set it on the coffee table and leaned back again to watch. He was still thinking about what might be up, but couldn't figure it out just yet.

Beast Boy and Cyborg played the games for a couple hours before Beast Boy got bored of getting his butt kicked. He had the poor score of 5 wins and Cyborg had the proud score of 15.

"I'm out" Beast Boy sighed, then held the controller to Robin "Want to play?"

"Aww, giving up so easily?" Cyborg teased.

"Nah," Robin said. "I'll pass," he didn't feel like playing video games today.

Raven looked up from her book. She had started reading about 45 minutes ago.

"Okay, then I guess you're on you're own Cy" Beast Boy grinned a laughing one at Cyborg then set the game controller down. He leaned back in his seat and placed his hands on his stomach.

"Well, that's no fun" Cyborg said, then stood up. "I'm going to go do my daily training, anyone comin?" He asked.

"I'll come," Robin said, standing up. He looked at the other three Titans.

Raven set her book down. "Nothing better to do," she said and stood up as well.

Robin now looked over at Starfire and Beast Boy as if asking if they wanted to come.

Beast Boy looked up at Robin as if about to say 'no not really' but instead he stood up and said "I'll come I guess..."

"I would be most delighted to" Starfire agreed with the plan and started for the training room with Cyborg right behind her.

Robin gave Beast Boy a 'you don't have to…' look in return. Although the training would do him good, he didn't seem exactly in the mood to. He started after Cyborg, Raven following behind him.

Beast Boy fallowed slowly after the others. He wasn't thrilled on training. Though if he didn't he would get rusty on his _fighting_ skills and that wouldn't be good. Plus, maybe it would help time pass by faster. Sooner he went to bed, the sooner he would get up in the morning and try out that new watch thing Cyborg made.

Cyborg spent his training lifting weights, though that was his usual training he also did target practice with his lasers. It was funny how Starfire and he trained in a lot of the same ways, course that also helped with training. Having a training buddy.

Starfire, even after lifting weights and target practice with her starbolts and eye beams still had to work on tricks in flight. Barrel rolls and nose dives and other things that would come in handy in the heat of battle.

Beast Boy worked on his speed. What he didn't have in strength he made up for in speed. He pushed himself harder today then usual, making himself go faster and faster until he felt his legs on fire, and his chest and lungsthrobbing from the hot pain.  
He was on a quick break, human formed he looked up at the clock to see how much time had passed by.

Raven was also doing mostly target practice. Sometimes she threw beams of dark matter at the targets, sometimes threw targets into each other. One target she had crushed in the dark matter.

Robin had been punching and kicking at punching bags, also using his staff. He tried out some new moves that could be useful. It took him over ten tries to get one right. But he finally did. Then he tried again, and screwed up again. He continued trying until he got three times in a row, and missed again. Then he moved to target practice. He threw many different kinds of disks at the targets, hitting near every one. When Robin looked up at the clock, a little over two hours had already passed. "Okay, I think that's enough for today," he said, slightly out of breath.

Starfire's ready starbolts disappeared when she heard Robin. She floated down and her feet lightly touched the floor.

Cyborg let his sonic cannon turn back into his arm and took in a deep breath. Well, Video game time again! Or wax the T-car, either sounded okay to him.

Beast Boy, when hearing Robin, didn't bother to morph back into an animal, that would just waist time. Besides, the training room was always open if he felt like coming back in. He had liked pushing himself, it made him focus on one thing, and that was running. Nothing else could cloud in his mind, no worries or memories.

"I believe I am in need of refreshments" Starfire said, taking in a deep breath. Training made you really thirsty.

Raven's eyes went back to their normal color, and her hands lost the black glow around them. She let her feet touch ground again and started for the door.

Robin nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds really good." He had lost track of time. Over two hours was a long time to be training.

"Last one down to the room of cooking is a slugmore" Starfire said in her preppy tone and started flying down towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, what she said" Cyborg said and ran after her.

Robin laughed a little and bolted after the two.

Raven watched as each one passed her, not speeding up a bit. She didn't really care if she was a slugmore. Whatever that was.

"Hey guys, wait up" Beast Boy called, running after them, though not sounding as if he would be terribly devastated if he lost this little mini race.  
He pushed past Robin, literally pushing him just for fun then trying to catch up with Cy and Starfire.

"DAH!" Robin yelled as he was pushed aside. "I AM NOT A SLUGMORE!" he called after Beast Boy and kept running, even though he had no clue what that meant.

Rave thought this was highly immature of all of them. Until she got an idea. Hey, if you can't beat them join them. Her eyes glowed white for a second, and in the blink of an eyes, she was gone. She had transported herself into the kitchen, taking a seat at one of the barstools, waiting for other four to arrive with a half smirk, half grin on her face.

Starfire and Cyborg entered the kitchen both huffing from pushing each other the whole way.

"Hey! How did you-you-just-did you-" Cyborg gaped at Raven. "Cheater."

"Do not worry friend, we are not slugmores," Starfire grinned and pointed to Beast Boy and Robin who were fighting their way to the kitchen.

"What took you guys so long?" Raven asked with a smirk. "Cheater? I heard no rules. Only 'last one down is a slugmore'."

Robin pushed Beast Boy back and looked into the kitchen. "Aw man…" well, they had already lost.

Cyborg crossed his arms and gave Raven an annoyed face. He was annoyed because he couldn't think of any come backs "fine, I'm a proud Slug-whatever then" He said.

Beast Boy had morphed into a lion though Robin had still found a way to get ahead of him, when he saw they lost he morphed back human and also looked annoyed. "Man..." He said, also sounding annoyed.

"Hey… how'd you get down here before us?" Robin asked pointing to Raven, then to himself and Beast Boy.

Raven merely smiled. "No secret. You guys are just slugmores," she looked about to laugh at how annoyed Cyborg was, and how angry Robin was trying not to get because he lost.

Starfire giggled at her friends, they really amused her. The alien girl walked over to the fridge and pulled out six cans of soda, getting everyone what they usually got. Though she didn't know if Raven would want one.

Beast Boy walked over, grumbling to himself about losing and grabbed the root beer and popped it open.

Raven reached over and took the 7 up. Why not, it had been awhile since she'd had a soda. She popped it open and took a sip. She didn't drink soda too much. Once a week maybe.

Robin reached over and took the Dr. Pepper. Second soda today. Oh well. He popped it open and took a gulp of it. He liked almost any kind of soda.

Cyborg grabbed the regular Pepsi, that would suit him just fine. He popped it open and drank the whole can in one giant gulp.

Starfire was simply sipping her orange soda and looking around. She supposed she hadn't paid much attention to Silkie today; he might need walked or played with.

Beast Boy was taking fast sips; he stared straight ahead, in la-la land. Not even really thinking, just spacing out.

**  
**The rest of the day came, and went. No disturbances in the city, nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary. Raven was sitting on the couch, reading her book, and Robin was flipping channels, bored. When the clock chimed eleven PM, Robin flipped the TV off. "I'm gonna head on up to bed," he said. He was bored, and tired, so why not? He stood up and stretched a little.

Raven looked up when he spoke. She closed her book and stood up as well. "Yeah, that sounds good to me," she said. "See you in the morning," she said to her friends. She walked up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. She went in and set her book down on her dresser. As she walked over to her bed, she unfastened her cloak, and threw it on the nicely made bed. With that, she pulled the covers down and crawled in, falling asleep minutes later.

Starfire, as planned, had spent the day playing with Silkie, trying to teach him tricks in her own language, though didn't get really far. But he did now under stand the word 'food' in her words. She had gone to bed an hour ago, seeing how she was tired from chasing Silkie around and trying to get him to hold still longer then five minutes to learn something new.

Cyborg and Beast Boy where still up though, just mindlessly watching TV. Letting their brains leave their heads as they watched the TV looking like zombies. But when Robin turned it off they snapped out of their trance.

"Night guys" Cyborg told Robin and Raven then got up himself and walked over to the security system, and setting it up for the night. Then going to bed and plugging himself in to recharge.

"Night guys" Beast Boy gave a lazy half wave before letting his head hang back on the sofa. Mentally urging himself to go to bed. But it was one of those times you didn't feel like getting up from the couch that had probably a butt print in from being sat in for so long.  
He sighed to himself and swung his head forward and dragged himself to bed, knowing he had to get some sleep if he was getting up early.

Robin watched all his two friends head on up to bed before yawning and following them. He walked up the stairs, and down the halls, glancing at Starfire's door as he passed. When he came to his door, he pushed let it slide open and walked in. He first pulled his cape off, throwing it to a random place, then his belt, then his boots. He got into bed and after a while of just laying there and thinking, the Boy Wonder finally fell asleep.

Beast Boy slipped out of his sneakers and pulled his belt off before flopping himself over his bottom bunk bed. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, school! Okay, he had to be the only kid thinking that. His eye lids fell and the green changeling fell asleep.

* * *

Wow... we haven't yet had to cut a chapter in half. I'm surprised. XD Grease here. Yeah, so this is the second chapter of 'High School Play'. If you think about, there's more to the title then just that. It takes DEEP IMPRESSIVE thinking. Okay, not really XD I'm just hyper. Anyways, if you dont get it, I'll tell you later. R&R and we'll update asap. 


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

CHAPTER 3 (part 1)

The next morning Robin's alarm clock sounded off at 6:00 AM the next morning. He groaned and pulled one hand out from under the covers to slam itself on the snooze button. He didn't want to get up yet. Maybe in half an hour. Maybe an hour. It all depended on how tired he was.

Raven had just woken up. She hadn't needed an alarm clock. She never did. The first thing she did after she got out of bed was put her cloak back on. It was morning routine. Another part of her morning routine was to go sit in the middle of the room and meditate, which is what she did. She sat down Indian style, and chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" over and over again, her hands lightly set on her legs.

Beast Boy sat up in bed slowly, rubbing his eyes with his fists and yawning. This had to be the first time in a year he had used his alarm. It was sticky from pop or whatever it was spilling all over it over the years. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. It took the tired boy a minute to remember why on earth he was up before noon, School! Duh. Beast Boy jumped out of his bed, again hitting his head. "OWWW" He yelped again, rubbing his head. He was ready to run outside to find that image inducer when, He looked down at his clothes. Oh yea, this wasn't screaming "BEAST BOY HERE" or anything. He walked over to his closet, and got greeted by a mountain of clothing falling over top of him. Wow, his morning kept getting better and better. He dug himself out, grumbling about it and then looking over the clothes. Okay, why did he have a baby bonnet in here?... That would have to wait till later.  
Beast Boy spotted a pair of jeans, those would work. They smelled a little but alwell. He then spotted a purple T-shirt with white long sleeves on it, making it look like it was two shirts in one. Perfect. He then looked around, and spotted his backpack, he would need to keep his uniform around incase something popped up; how he would get out of class... well he would worry about that when he needed too. He changed his clothes and stuffed his uniform in the green back pack with black straps and stripes going over it before darting out of his room and outside, as quietly as he could. Knowing Starfire Cyborg Robin and Raven where all still asleep, or not up yet and around.

Robin's alarm went off again. Stupid alarm. He'd been having a good dream. He opened one eye. Ten minutes. God, it felt like two. He hit the snooze button again, and within a few seconds, fell asleep again.

Raven was now levitated a couple inches off the ground. She opened one eye at the sound of a few crashes. Well, from the looks of it, this probably wasn't going to be a quiet day. She let her feet touch the floor again. She needed tea. She went to her door and opened it, flicking it the light off as she went. She walked down the hall and stairs, and into the kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinet and pulled out a packet of tea.

Beast Boy rummaged around in the garage, trying to remember where Cyborg had put it, He scratched his head as he looked around the garage. Shelves full of tools and junk. Okay a lot of junk, old food pieces and pop cans where taking this place over as their new home land. Then Beast Boy spotted it, the black watch with the green middle sat in a pile of gizmos he had no idea the names of. He smiled and walked over to it and picked the watch up. It looked like any other watch, but looks could be deceiving. He put it on his arm and looked it over again, where was the button?... oh there it was... right on the side. He pressed it and closed his eyes, as if waiting for something to hurt. But after a few minutes, nothing. He opened his eyes and looked down, same clothes, alright. He brought his hand to his face... it wasn't green anymore. It was a slight tanned color. The smile swept over his face once more before he ran over to the T-car and looked into the side mirror. Beast Boy now had dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His ears were no longer pointy, and his tooth no longer stuck up. He looked just like he did before becoming who he was today, Beast Boy. But with this, no one would know who he really was. He couldn't wait any longer; Beast Boy ran over and wrote a quick note on a scratch pad with a nearby pen reading  
"Gone out for the day, be back later. If theirs trouble call me,  
Beast Boy"  
He threw the pen down and darted out of the garage, he had to morph into a falcon to get over the lake, but no one noticed when he morphed back into his new human form. The smile was plastered on his face; his hands gripped the back pack straps as he ran for the school, not caring if he was too early.

At 6:30 Robin's alarm clock blared again. He pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Walking over to his closet, he nearly tripped on his boots. Okay, he did trip, but he didn't fall. He caught himself with a yelp as he put a hand on his dresser. He shook his head and pulled his closet door open. He pulled down a new, fresh uniform. He lazily pulled it on, then walked over to his bed to put his belt on, tripping on his boots again. "DAH!" Whew, he caught himself again. "Klutz," he muttered to himself. He went over to where he'd thrown his cape last night, this time making sure to step over his boots. "Oh," he said, going back over to his dresser to get his mask. Though, half way there, he tripped on his boots again, and fell on the floor. He pushed himself up and glared at the steel-toed boots. He stood up, brushed himself off and snatched his mask off the dresser. He put it on then walked over and picked up his boots, slipping them on. "Note to self: Don't put shoes there," he said to himself as he flipped his light off to leave the room. He came into the kitchen to find Raven sipping at a cup of tea. "Hey Raven," he said.

"Hey," she repeated simply.

Starfire yawned, a big giant Tamaranian yawn as she stretched her arms out and swung her neck side to side to stretch it out also. She flew down stairs minutes after getting dressed and brushing her long red hair. "Morning greetings" She told her two friends.

Cyborg came down shortly after, rubbing his eyes and allowing his mouth to gap open.

Beast Boy slowed his fast walking, that went from jog to run to jog and walk then back to run. He couldn't make his mind up how fast to go, he didn't want to miss Terra, he was her age, so he would be in her classes. He hoped so, hardly ever stepping foot in a public school in his life B wasn't sure how they worked.

"Morning Starfire," Robin said, looking up from the fridge. He was wondering if there was anything to eat. Eh, not much. Well, okay, there was a whole fridge full, but no good breakfast foods. He looked up again when Cyborg came in. "Hey," he said.

A sleepy Tara had her head leaned against the window of the car. Melody's mom had offered to give them a ride today, and they had accepted. They had stopped at the store before coming, and Melody was in the middle of complaining.

"I mean, I just don't see why you had to get us up at the crack of dawn, offering to drive us to school, and then take us to the store!" she whined in a half joking way.

"Well, excuse me, I guess I just wont offer you rides anymore," he mother half joked back. "Tara can have a ride whenever she wants though, she doesn't seem to mind."

"Huh?" Tara looked up. "Oh, yeah. I don't mind," she stifled a yawn and looked back out the window. She stared at people they passed, just for something to do. Wait. Who was that? Someone Tara had never remembered seeing before. She shrugged it off and averted her eyes again.

Beast Boy looked around at the kids that started showing up in the school yard. Because he didn't have a uniform he stood out, but he was used to being majorly different from everyone else so he didn't mind it much. He noticed he got a few weird looks from passing kids, but paid no attention to them as he was looking for 'Tara'. His hands still curled over his backpack's straps as his head looked from side to side.

"Do we have any waffle mix left?" Cyborg asked through a yawn.

Starfire, unlike Cyborg looked fully awake and ready for the oncoming day.

The car holding Tara, Melody, and Melody's mom pulled up slowly. Melody jumped out of the passenger side of the front seat, while Tara stepped out of back seat on the driver's side, blocking her from view of the school yard. "Bye," Tara said to Melody's mom. "Thanks for the ride." She closed the car door and it drove off. She walked around to the entering of the school yard and looked around. Melody was over with another group of friends, chatting away. Sometimes, that's all that girl could do. Talk, and talk, and talk. Tara didn't see any of her other friends yet.

"There should be some in the cupboard," Raven said. She thought she'd seen some when she was looking for her tea.

"I hope so," Robin said.

Beast Boy spotted Tara when she walked into the school yard, he didn't look at her long, not wanting her to notice too much. He didn't want to freak her out by some weird guy just staring at her, though he would love nothing better then to do so. He slowly started to the large school house, it felt weird. Most kids did this everyday but it was new to him. He had always been home schooled what he 'needed' to know. That was usually just fighting styles, but it also included computers and math of course. But a lot of stuff taught today he didn't need to know for his life, alwell. He wouldn't be worried if he got bad grades, he was here for Tara. Maybe a prank or two along the way but she was his main focus.

Cyborg walked over to the cupboards "If we don't got no waffle mix then someone's going to the store because- oh look! I got it" He grabbed the giant waffle box that was only half full and held it up to show to his three friends.

"Most wonderful Cyborg" Starfire said, glad for waffles. What on earth would the Titans do without their morning waffles? Let's pray the earth never came to that.

Tara looked up at the school to see a boy walking that way. He looked new, no uniform. She waited a few more seconds, impatient for her friends. She sighed and started heading to the school as well. She figured she'd put her books away. She wouldn't need them until a while later. She mainly stared at the ground in front of her, not wanting to stare at the new kid. She remembered when she'd been the new kid. Everyone had stared at her. It made her uncomfortable.

"Great!" Robin exclaimed, taking a seat on another barstool. He loved waffles. Of course, all the Titans did. It was like an unwritten rule.

Beast Boy walked into the school and looked around; he needed to find the principal to let him or her know he was here. He needed to ask someone for help, and he knew just the girl. Though he couldn't change his voice he still hoped she wouldn't recognize him with his new look. "Hey! 'Scuze me" He called after Tara, and jogged over to walk beside her.

Cyborg got to work with the waffles; he looked over at the others "Want anything with them this morning? Eggs? Bacon? Sausage?" He asked.

Tara stopped dead in her tracks. Not him again. "I thought I-" she started as she turned to look at him. Oops. Wrong guy. "Oh, uh… yeah?" she asked him. It was the new guy she'd seen a moment ago. She pushed her hair behind her ear again. She shifted her two books so she was holding them more comfortably.

"I'm fine with just waffles," Raven said.

"I think eggs, bacon and sausage sound good," Robin added.

"Hey umm, where can I find the principals office?" Beast Boy asked. Stupid voice. He hated his voice sometimes. It wasn't like most guys' voices and it could almost always be identified. "I'm new and need to let the big guy know his worst nightmare is here" He joked.

"Ooo, how about eggs bacon and sausage**in **the waffles?" Cyborg grinned madly and raised his eyebrows.

Tara laughed a little. "You're funny," she told him simply with a smile. "Well, the principal's office is on the way to my locker, so I'll show you," she said.

Robin made a weird 'what!' face. Then he shrugged and said, "Sure." He'd try it.

"I'll just have mine on the side," Raven replied.

"Thanks" Beast boy said, he had to try and act like this was his first time meeting her. That meant act like a lot of stuff in the past didn't happen, just for now. "So what's your name?" He asked, still looking into her face. He thought it was safe to use his real name even if he hated it. But he had never told it to Terra... err Tara. No wait Terra because that's who she was then. But anyways he had never told it to her, he had always found it to embarrassing. "I'm Garfield" He said with some hesitation and just waiting for the laughs.

Cyborg looked more then happy to add the meat to his waffle batter, bacon bits sausage bits and other left over meat pieces where mixed in with the waffles. "They will be done in a few" He said happily as he poured the batter onto a freshly brought out waffle maker.

Tara smiled at him. "My name's Tara," she said. That still sounded a little weird to her. She looked away, and kept walking down the hall way, leading him to the principal's office. "So... you're new here?" she asked, looking over at him again. She clutched her books closer to her again. She tended to shift her books around a lot.

Robin looked on. Man, that all looked really good.

"Nice name, a lot better then mine" Beast Boy joked again and then looked forward, glancing down at his feet every now and then. "Yeah, I'm the new kid." He grinned.

Cyborg, while waiting for the waffles to cook, started some eggs bacon and sausage for Ravens side meal. He didn't notice Beast Boy being gone, that kid usually slept till ten or later, plus he had been in his room a lot lately.

"It's not that bad," Tara assured him. Maybe it wasn't quite a _common _name, but wasn't too bad. "Yeah, I'm kinda new. Well, newest kid until today, I guess," she said. They came to the principal's door. "Well, here it is," she said, stopping outside the door.

"Man… that looks good," Robin nearly drooled. He felt hungry again. Really hungry.

Raven shook her head a little. She wasn't _that hungry_.

"Okay, thanks a lot" Beast Boy looked over the door and then smiled at Tara. "See you in or after class, well, if I survive class" He joked one more time, man it felt good to joke again! He opened the door and walked in "Heellloooo?" He asked, popping his head inside.

Cyborg laughed at Robin.

Starfire covered her mouth and giggled at Robin as well then set her arms on the counter and sat up straight to watch their chef work.

After a few minutes Cyborg had a pile of waffles and eggs and bacon along with a plate of sausages "Dig in kiddies" He said proudly.

Tara gave him one last smile before turning and walking to her locker. Her locker wasn't too far from the office. She opened it and put in her book inside, hoping she wouldn't have to take them home again. She closed the locker, and locked it again.

"Awesome!" Robin half shouted. He picked up a fork and started eating the waffles. "These are delicious!" he said through a mouthful.

Beast Boy walked into the office after being motioned to come in by the tall man in the large seat behind the desk he took to be the principal. On his desk was a name tag that read "Mr. Darrel" in fine print.  
He talked to him, when asked where he lived Beast Boy just said he was only going to be here for a little bit and his family wasn't living anywhere at the moment. For some reason that passed. He told Mr. Darrel his real name, Garfield Logan, why not? He was told he would get his uniform in a day or two as with his books. Till then he had to coop with old school books the teachers held.

"Thanks man" Cyborg grinned, then finished making the large breakfast.

Starfire ate waffle after waffle and that was fallowed by forks full of eggs and bacon. "This is a most wonderful meal" She complimented.

Tara had gone back outside after putting her books away. Her friend Devon came over to her and they talked for awhile as they waited for anyone else. "We have a new student," Tara told Devon.

"Who?" she asked.

"A kid named Garfield," Tara answered.

"Garfield?" Devon asked as if to say 'what a dorky name'.

"He happens to be a nice guy," Tara shot back a bit defensively.

"How long did you talk to him?"

"Just a couple minutes. But he seemed okay," Tara shrugged it off as Devon changed the subject to something else.

Robin continued stuffing his face with breakfast. This was so good!

Raven slowly ate hers. She always ate slowly. Slower then her friends anyways.

Beast Boy walked out of the office a few minutes later with a map of the school, after finding out he was holding it upside down he was able to find where most of his classes would be. When he looked to where the cafeteria would be a thought came to mind, they probably didn't serve tofu here... aww man. He found his locker; it wasn't that far from Tara's.He would have to keep a lot in the locker since he had to keep his book bag which held his uniform with him at all times. He leaned on the wall and kept scanning the map, making sure he wouldn't get lost.

Starfire and Cyborg ate as if their lives would shatter if they didn't eat all this food in record time.

Just then the first bell of the day rang through the school. It meant class started in ten minutes. They had ten minutes to get their stuff in their lockers, or for late runners to get there. Tara walked in with Devon, but they separated at the hall ways. Tara went to her own locker and unlocked it yet again. She had English first. She grabbed her text book and started off to the classroom. Once there, she chose her usual seat, even though they could sit where ever they wanted and set her stuff down.

Robin finally finished eating, and gulped down the rest of his orange juice. That had been delicious.

Beast Boy looked up and around at the bell, he was guessing he should get his butt to class, lets see. First one, He ran his finger over the list he was also given and saw English was first. Okay dokay, let's get this over with. He ran to class, his book bag held tightly to his back as he went down the hall. Though then slowing down and walking into the room, "Umm, is this English?" He asked the teacher sitting at the desk.

"Yes, and you're name?" She asked sweetly.

"Uhh Garfield Logan ma'am" He said, stepping in. He had long learned to call adults that, Mento drilled that into his head real good.

"Okay Mr. Logan, take a seat then, just pick one" She said then turned back to the papers she was hovering over.

Beast Boy nodded and looked around the room, spotting Tara; he grinned and walked over to take the seat next to her. But some dude thought he would get it for some reason and jumped into the seat before Beast Boy could sit down.

"HEY!" Beast Boy yelped, then grabbed the kid with his spare arm and threw him out of his seat, heh, training had made him stronger. He wasn't about to say sorry either, till he got a demanding look from the teacher. "Sorry kid, just don't try taking my seat K?" He said, sounding grumpy over it. Beast Boy set his book bag down and sat in the seat while the kid ran to find a different spot.

Tara hadn't been paying much attention, but she looked over when Garfield, as she knew him, had yelled at the kid. She gave him a raised eyebrow expression. "_Your_ seat?" she asked in a joking way when he sat down. She had never really liked this class. Not only did she not have any friends in this class, only acquaintances, but the kid that had attempted to sit next to her was really annoying and always tried to sit by her. He liked her. He'd told her. And Tara didn't like it. "Thanks," she told Garfield, not looking up at him at first. "I really don't like that kid," she said with a grin as she looked over at Garfield.

Beast Boy looked over towards Tara, now grinning again. "Yep, I from here on out dub this seat, Gar's with the power invested by me from me" He was joking around again. It seemed that he had to joke a lot, like it had all built up over the days and needed let out now. "I don't think I like him much either" He said, happy to see her grin again.

Tara laughed again. A real laugh, not a fake pretend one. She hadn't laughed much lately. She missed it. "Gar?" she repeated. "I can call you that?" she asked. She liked the way Gar joked around a lot. "So where did you move from?" she asked. Hey, she kind of liked this. Usually she would just be sitting here, her head rested on her fist, bored out of her mind. It was a nice change to be able to talk someone.

"Yeah, Gar sounds better" He laughed then had to stop and think about Tara's question. Crap, he hadn't thought about that. "Ummm... Uhh... oh I moved from... uh… Steel city" He said.

"Oh, that's cool," Tara said. She was about to ask him something else, when the teacher stood up and started talking. The class turned out to be more boring then usual. They talked about mostly poems, Tara hated poetry. Well, mostly. They pretty much read poems, and talked about poems the whole class period. When the bell finally rang, Tara snapped out of her trance, stood up, and picked up her book.

Gar had only been half awake; he was leaned back in his chair, balancing on two legs with half closed eyes. Putting his chair down when getting warning looks from the teacher, but always starting back up again. When he heard the bell he nearly fell backwards out of his seat. But caught his balance and stood up; He had just picked up what everyone else was doing, seeing how he didn't have any books. He glanced over at Tara, figuring he would just fallow her.

Tara laughed a little as he almost fell. "What do you have next?" she asked him. She figured she'd help him to all his classes. "I've got history next. My favorite class," she said the last past sarcastically. In truth, she hated history. She thought it was boring as heck. She started walking to the door after most of the class. Most of them were already leaving while others were still gathering their things.

* * *

Yes, part 1. I know we do this alot... Sorry X-D

Anyways I the great Tianimalz, with the power invested in me by me,** I COMAND THOU TO REVIEW**... please?


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Chapter 3 (part 2)

"Uhhhh" Beast Boy dug in his pocket where he had stashed the list and looked over it "Same here" He laughed, that was weird.

"Okay, then," Tara said. "Just uhh... follow me then," she walked out of the classroom, having to push her way through the jammed door way. She made her way down the hall, avoiding people who kept pushing other kids out of their way. The hall ways were hectic. You couldn't get down one hallway without getting bumped into at least once. Tara made her way to her locker where she put her book away, and grabbed her history text book.

Beast Boy snatched his book bag up and quickly fallowed Tara, when kids pushed him he pushed back. And after a little while they stopped pushing as much. When Tara was getting her books out of the locker Beast Boy stood behind her, gripping the straps on his bag and looking around, it felt weird being in school for the first time.

"Since you don't have a book, you can just read off mine," Tara said as she closed her locker and locked it up again. She turned to face him. "I have one friend in history, but she sits on the other side of the room, and there's an empty seat next to me. Maybe you can sit there," she suggested. She figured her teacher wouldn't mind. He was cool.

"Really?" Beast Boy looked back at Tara "Thanks!" maybe school wouldn't be too bad, she seemed not to notice it was really him, that was a good thing. Who knew? Maybe after awhile he would be able to tell her who he really was, but wouldn't until he was dead sure on how she would act about it. He knew Tara wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

Tara smiled a 'you're welcome' smile and started off to history class. Someone crashed their shoulder into hers, and she stiffened her arm to it hurt more when the kid crashed into Tara. The girl gave Tara a look, and called her a name, which Tara completely ignored. She was used to it now.

Beast Boy darted after Tara, grinning. When the girl rammed into Tara he was ready to do something about it, though thought better of it not to. He didn't want to cause too much trouble. And getting into a fight or hurting someone was probably considered trouble. "You know her?" He asked Tara, referring to the girl.

Tara shrugged. "Not really. Her name's Katie. That's all I know. One of the 'popular' crowd. Third time she's done that. She seems to have a knack for crashing into me, and somehow it's my fault." Tara shrugged again. You get used to being crashed into when you go to school. "I almost got in a fight a couple times. Never did though. They'd probably suspend me if I had. But, they always backed down. They're such cowards. They come looking for a fight, then when you say a few things that make it sound like you kick the crap out of them, they back down. It's just stupid." They entered the History classroom. Tara headed for a seat in the middle of the room, setting her books down on the desk.

"Wow, sounds fun" He said with sarcasm and a laughing grin plastered to his face. He fallowed Tara and took the seat next to her, setting his book bag right under his feet as so no one would take it or anything.

"Hold on a second," Tara said. She went up to the teacher's desk and explained the 'situation'. "So, is it okay if he sits in the empty seat next to me?" she finished off.

"Of course," the teacher said with no hesitation, and a grin. He was a cool teacher.

Tara nodded and went back over to Gar. "He says it's okay for you sit here," she told him. "We're working on this packet thing, he gave me an extra for you, so here," she handed Gar an extra packet. Tara took her seat and pulled her packet out. She was half way done so far.

"Awesome" He said, handling the packet, "hey umm... what is it again?" He asked, looking to his left at Tara a bit confused. Guess this is what he got for starting in the middle of the school year, but like he had told himself before, he wasn't here for some stupid grades.

"Well, you just read through the book, and write answers as you come along," Tara told him. She looked over at the teacher to see he was paying no attention, but trying to get a spoon to stick to his nose. He was goofy like that. "Here," she handed Gar her packet. "You can copy my answers." She really didn't care. She wished she'd had someone to copy answers off when she first came. It would have helped a lot better.

Beast Boy looked down at Tara's packet then up at her and smiled "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll pick up on whatever. If I fail, then alwell" He shrugged, he really didn't care. Just do well enough to stay in the school and he would be fine.

Tara shrugged. "Suite yourself," she said, pulling the packet back. She found the page she was on and got to work again. It was small, only three pages, so she only had about a page and a half to go. The whole class was spent working on the packet. Some people worked, some people talked. Tara went off and on from talking to Gar, to working. She just barley finished when the bell rang again. She picked up her book, the packet inside as a book marker, and stood up.

Beast Boy had been staring mindlessly at the questions or whatever he had to do. Mainly just doodling on the paper, but every now and then jotting down an answer. When the bell rang again he looked up, wonder why time seemed to go by so fast when you just day dreamed and doodled. He gathered his things and stuffed them in his book bag's spare pocket, that way not having to open the one with his titan uniform.

Tara started to the door. "I have Biology next period," she said to Gar. She was kind of hoping that he would too. It was nice to have him to talk to for some reason. Her friends in her biology class were also limited. In fact, she didn't really have any friends in any of her classes. They were all mostly acquaintances. Just people that she talked to in class. There were only two classes she had where she actually hung out with them outside of classes. But, she doubted she'd be that lucky.

"Lets see what I got" Beast boy said, or Gar as we should start calling him in school. He again dug out the list and looked it over and handed it to Tara "Is this just like yours?" He asked, it would save a lot of time if they knew he just had the same schedule as she did.

Tara leaned closer and looked over the schedule. "English, History, Biology, Lunch, Gym, holy crap, Geometry… That's exactly my schedule," she said, giving him a slightly surprised expression. "Well, it's rare, but it happens," she shrugged slightly, but part of her was happier then she showed. She finally had a friend in all her classes. Wait… he was her friend… right? "Well, you can just follow me around like a little lost puppy for today," she joked with a smile.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy err Gar said as he grinned up at her then put the list back in his pocket. "Little lost puppy eh? Mom should have named me Odie" He joked about his 'Garfield' name.

Tara laughed again, another real laugh. When was the last time she had laughed this much in one day with a real laugh? Probably when… well… a long time ago. She walked out into the over crowded halls again, making her way to her locker again. Once there, she unlocked it and put her history book back, trading it for her biology book.

Gar fallowed closely behind Tara, well sometimes behind her and sometimes at her side. Depended on how many kids where pushing their way through. He waited for her to get her book or books again, just looking around and scanning the long hall way. Lockers and doors on every wall, well der, it was a school.

"Okay," Tara said, as she locked her locker again. "Off to biology. Fun," she said sarcastically. She led Gar down yet another hall way, and into a class room. She went over and set her book down on her desk, smiling at a couple people who waved or said hi to her. It was another class they were allowed to sit where ever they wanted.

Gar laughed at Tara's sarcasm and again fallowed her. Wow, he really was starting to feel like a little lost puppy. As before, he took the next seat to Tara, following his new routine and setting the book bag down under his feet. He wiggled in his seat, trying to get comfy. School wasn't so bad... Okay he was hardly paying attention but that was beside the point. He finally got comfy, leaning back with his hands curling together in a ball and laying on his desk.

Tara sighed as class started. It was mostly book work and reading. The most boring kind of class work. About three quarters of the way through the class, Tara got seriously bored and grabbed a piece of paper. She took her pencil and wrote:

_I'm seriously bored. I think I might die of boredom. At least we have lunch next, I'm starving._

She then crumpled it up and flicked it at Gar's head, just to be a bit of a pain. She looked away as if she was innocent.

Gar hadn't been paying attention in class, just staring like a zombie at the wall; every nowand then his dark blue eyes flickered around the room, glancing around at all the kids. He felt something hit his head and he turned it sharply around and looked at Tara blankly then looked down at the note and picked it up from where it had landed on his lap. He slowly unwrinkled it under his desk then looked down and read it, smiling to himself rather then laughing. He scribbled on the back of it

_Yeah me too, lunch sounds good!_

and thenthrew it at Tara's head then looked away. He had known it was her for a few reason. One, he knew 'Tara's' hand writing, and two; she was the only one to throw that at him.

Tara glanced over at Gar when the note hit her in the head, she laughed quietly and unwrinkled it, she read it to herself, and just then the bell for lunch rang. She stood up and picked her book up, waiting for Gar before walking out of the classroom.

Gar yawned and stretched his arms out before slowly standing up, scooping the back pack up as he did so. He grinned at Tara again before saying "You lead the way, I'm just a lost puppy who has no idea where he's going" He joked.

Tara laughed a little and started walking. "I was kidding," she half laughed as they came into the hallway. "You can put your bag in my locker if you want. It's kind of a pain to carry stuff to lunch with you." She opened her locker and put her book in.

"Well it's half true" Gar joked back and walked beside her. "Na that's okay, I rather keep it with me" He said, tightening his grip on the bag on his back. "But thanks again. You've been really nice and all"

Tara giggled a little. Smiling, she closed her locker and locked it. "Well, so have you," she told him with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Half of her wondered why she was being so nice to him and enjoyed hanging out with him so much. She realized she was still staring at him, and averted her eyes. Maybe… maybe she kind of liked him. She couldn't help it. "Uh… cafeteria's this way," she said, looking down the hall before starting over that way.

Gar smiled at her giggle, he had missed it. He had glanced over as she had looked away; he looked down at his feet then back up. he didn't want to bump into anyone because he wasn't watching where he was going. He couldn't believe it was lunch time already! That reminded him of the other Titans; maybe he should call and check in? Nah, he was sure he wasn't really missed. But then again what if they tried to call during class? The ringer on his T-com could almost always be identified but he was sure he would find an excuse.  
Gar shook his head slightly, snapping back into the now time instead of thinking of the future. "So, what kind of food do they serve here? This is actually my first time eating in a school" He had a joking tone, but was serious.

"Really?" Tara asked as she led him to the cafeteria. Well, actually to the lunch line. "Well, there's pizza, hamburgers, hot dogs, and they have salads, and then one different 'special' every day," she informed him. They had gotten there fast enough so the line wasn't terribly long; their biology teacher let them out a bit early so they could get to lunch early enough.

His face cringed at the mention of all the meat filled foods. Even if he was acting like someone else, no way was he touching meat! He had proudly kept that no meat diet for years. Well he had slipped when getting messed in that acid but that didn't really count. But when Tara mentioned salads Gar grinned. He couldn't really think of anything to say at the moment. "So, anything fun to do after school? I mean, if I have enough energy from all this fun so far" He joked.

Tara grinned at his joke. "Anything fun… well, there's the pizza place," she said. "Or the mall, or the arcade," she told him. She grabbed one of the bottled waters, and a piece of pizza, just cheese, from the food counter, and one of the smaller side salads. She left the line and waited outside the door for Gar.

Gar grabbed a salad and some water as well, that was all he needed to eat for now. If he was still hungry he would grab a tofu dog at home. "Cool" He said in response to Tara. "Where do you like to hang out?" He asked, walking over to where she was waiting with his salad in one hand and water in the other.

"Well, sometimes I go out for pizza with friends, sometimes we hang out at the mall. Or just kind of aimlessly walk around to places," Tara told him. "I guess it just depends on where we feel like going," she shrugged and sat down at one of the many empty tables. She opened her water and took a couple gulps.

"Sounds fun" Gar said, taking the seat right across from Tara. He popped open the salad and forked some in his mouth before gulping down half his water.

"Thirsty?" Tara asked before taking a bite out of her pizza. School food wasn't the greatest, she had to admit, but it was better then nothing. She was debating on whether or not to ask if maybe he could go to the mall with them sometime. Or the pizza place. 'Them' as in herself and a couple friends.

"Just a little" He laughed before eating the rest of his salad, record breaking time. It was habit from living with the other Titans that all but Raven ate like it was their last meal. He then brought the water back to his lips and took slow sips.

Tara stared. "Wow," she said. "I guess you're hungrier then I thought." She hadn't seen anyone but herself do that since… "You know, I used to be able to do that," she laughed a little. She took another bite of her pizza, a bit of a bigger bite this time. She opened the salad and took a forkful of it too. She set the fork down and gulped down more water.

Gar looked at Tara with a laughing face. Oh yeah, he remembered mizz piggy alright. She would clear their whole fridge in five minutes flat. It was always fun to cheer her on to beat Cyborg to the last waffle, or Robin. Who ever felt like taking on the champ. "Really? hmm... I can't see you eating like that, you're like a stick" He laughed "No offense." He had always wondered where all that food went, but then Terra used to be constantly moving too, she was always the hyper type.

Tara chuckled a bit. "It's okay. I get that all the time," she took another bite of pizza, and another bite of salad. "Especially when someone sees me eat like that for the first time. They look dumbfounded. I'm used to it though," she picked up the half empty water bottle and chugged the rest of it, tossing it into the garbage can that sat at the end of the table. Tara ate the rest of her pizza, and salad. "Well, lunch is an hour long. We've still got over half an hour," she told Gar. "So… what d'you wanna do? Usually we just go outside. But there's also basket ball in the gym. I never go down there though, 'because gym's next period anyways."

Gar chuckled then sipped from his water bottle again before lowering it so it was held at his chest. "I don't care, I'm just following you" He grinned then brought the water to his mouth and took another sip. It was hardly even a sip, more of a way to make sipping noises. He thought if lunch was this long maybe he would go check in with the others, and then run back here to meet up with Tara. Or just call them on his T-com in private. Because he would have to take his watch off, or shut it down before calling them. "I'm sure whatever you want to do will be fine with me. Unless you plan on going and talking with you're girl friends, I might rather stay out of that" He joked.

"Eh," Tara shrugged. "They're probably talking to some hot guy or something," she said. She hadn't meant it to sound as if she thought any of the guys were hot. In fact, she found them all to be rather… ugly. "Actually… I haven't seen them all day, really. But I don't have any classes with any of my friends, so it kinda doesn't surprise me," she said.

"Really? Dude, that stinks" Gar said, making mock sips at his water. He was just playing with it. "So what, you like just sit in class all day and listen to your teacher like your supposed to do instead of throwing spit wads? Torture man" He shook his head, clearly joking around again though.

Tara looked up at him when he said 'dude'. Was it just her, or did Gar kind of seem like… Nah. She quickly pushed the thought out of her head, forgetting it as she listened to him talk. She laughed again. "Yeah, torture. I bet it's the only reason I get good grades," she joked back. She looked over at the table behind her. And there were her friends. Why had they switched tables? She looked at all the kids. Oh well, it was overly crowded over there anyways. The two girls she was closest to in the group had been leaving her out a little more then usual lately. She kind of felt like the third wheel. She turned back to Gar.

"Whatcha looking at?" Gar asked, looking over at the table Tara had been eyeing. He recognized her two friends, how could he forget them? He couldn't. They had been the pain in his butt the other week.He looked back at Tara, to see if she was going to answer him. He wouldn't mind if she didn't, it wasn't much of his business. Just trying to strike up a conversation.

Tara shrugged. "Just them," Terra said, jerking her thumb back at the table. "Our table keeps getting more and more people. It's over crowded," she explained. Each table was only supposed to hold sixteen people. They had somehow fit four more people at the table, and personally Tara didn't like when that happened. They started getting up to leave. They tended to move around a lot at lunch. Usually they hung out outside after they finished eating.

"Oh fun. Who wants to sit so close when eating I dunno. Wouldn't that be uncomfortable?" He laughed then looked around. "Wanna go outside or something?" He asked, an evil little prank idea blooming in his mind.

Tara only shrugged. She grinned when he asked to go outside. "Yeah, sure," she said, standing up from her seat at the table. She started walking to the doors that led out of the school. "Oh yeah," she said, remembering the snack bar line. "We also have a snack bar. Just more sugary, junk food, snack type stuff," she informed Gar.

"Cool" Gar said, though not paying much attention. The prankster looked around and grinned, he grabbed some kid's burger off his plate when he wasn't looking and chucked it at the biggest guy he could see. He had been scanning the room, making notes of what food was where so he knew what to go for.

The large boy, probably near six foot stood up, looking really... really mad. No, he was beyond mad. The hamburgers ketchup and mustered was like grease to the bun that slid off his head and onto the floor, though the rest of the stuff stayed on his red haired head.

Gar kept a straight face, he had too. Or else he was sure to be first to be blamed.

Tara tried not to laugh and grabbed Gar by his wrist, pulling him outside in a casual way so the kid wouldn't think they'd done anything. Once outside though, she let go of his wrist, and started cracking up. "I can't believe you did that!" she said to him with a laughing grin on her face.

Gar was taken by surprise when Tara took his wrist and pulled him outside, he was going to stay and watch the fire works. Though when they where outside he let a huge laughing smile sweep over his face. "Believe it, couldn't help myself. It's like a second nature to do that" He laughed..

Tara laughed a bit more. "Really?" she asked, laughter still filling her voice. "Sorry, I couldn't help but laugh. We can go back in and check up no what's going on," she offered. Half of her was betting food fight, the other half betting that kid was yelling at someone.

Gar stood there for a minute, just smiling at Tara. He loved her laugh, that's why he loved to make her laugh. It had been too long since they could do this... even if she didn't know it was him. He snapped out of the trance and then looked inside the window on the door and saw the giant teen boy going around yelling his threats of hurting someone if no one fessed up.

Tara looked through the window too. She started laughing. "Man, someone's on their death bed today," she laughed. "So… do you always do stuff like that?" she asked, looking back over at him.

"That really depends. If the 'prey' is good enough then I am a wanted man" Gar joked before backing away from the door and opening the other door next to it so Tara didn't have to move out of the way "Coming?" He asked, holding it open for her with a grin.

Tara smiled and nodded her head. She walked in and listened to the kid yell at other students. In a way, she felt like cracking up. But, then again she just wanted stare with raised eyebrow. She glanced back at Gar, still grinning.

Gar came in after Tara, grinning himself from the ticked off kid walking around in a rage. He let the door shut on its own and watched till the red headed kid settled down and sat back down, though still mad.

Devon looked over at Tara, a teasing smirk up her face. She got up from her seat after telling the others she would be right back. "Hey Tara" She called, walking over. "Where did you go?" She asked after stopping on Tara's left, since Gar was on her right.

"Hey Devon. Nowhere really," Tara said, looking over at Devon. "Just outside for a bit. You know, get some fresh air," she shrugged her shoulders a little bit. She glanced at Gar, then looked back at Devon.

Devon raised her eye brow "Right, so you and him just went outside for some fresh air eh?" She crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side, and then shifted her weight to her left leg. "C'mon, what did you two really do? No wait, you don't have to tell me" She teased.

Gar stayed quiet, though he felt a slight blush creep up his face.

Tara's mouth dropped slightly. "Excuse me?" she said in a slightly offended tone. "We didn't _do_ anything! We just went outside for fresh air," her face was starting to warm up, and she had no doubt she was blushing quite a bit.

"C'mon Tara, I'm just teasing... even if it's true" Devon laughed slightly and nudged Tara's arm with her elbow before walking back over to the others, probably to tell the Melody or Mallory. Then some one else would over here and then rumors... ooo high school was so much fun.

"Well... she's uhh... nice" Gar tried to joke, but it came out as more of stutters. His face had gone full out in a blush.

* * *

Okay guys, I thought it was fair to tell you that I have never in my whole life gone to school. I'm home schooled, so if school is a little off... -gets on knees- FORGIVE ME! -- Tianimalz


	5. Chapter 3 Part 3

Chapter 3 (part 3)

"But it's not true!" Tara yelled back at Devon, doubting she would listen. Tara's cheeks were flushed a bright red embarrassed blush. "Devon!" she yelled, though not expecting an answer. She glared at Devon for a moment. "Yeah, nice…" Tara repeated sarcastically. She didn't know whether or not to be mad at Devon. If it spread, she'd probably be furious. If it didn't, then she might let it go a bit easier. Why had she come here again? Oh… yeah. "I'm really, really sorry," she told Gar, not being able to look him in the eye as she said it. "About that," she added, still blushing.

Gar was grinning from embarrassment, looking down at his feet "Hey, it's cool." He laughed nervously. He kicked at the floor for a minute before looking back up and around at the lunch room. A few kids had left to go play around while the lunch hour was still in progress, others where taking slow bites from their food, maybe reading a book as they did so. Reminded him of Raven. Hmmm, maybe the Titans weren't so different after all. A few in the corner where tossing food at one another, not enough for a food fight but enough for fun.

Cyborg was hunched over the super computer in the main room, upgrading a few things and changing others for safety reasons. He had upgraded the computers searching, pin pointing and was currently playing a game of mind sweep. Okay, so that wasn't part of his work but mind sweep was fun. The clock in the right lower corner of the computer blinked past their lunch time. But then, they just had lunch whenever they felt like it. But he was getting hungry, even with a large breakfast from this morning.

Starfire was putting the now dry dish's away. She had washed them today, scraping scraps down to her begging Silkie worm. The dishes made clattering noises as she stacked them on top of each other in the cupboards. That was the last of them. Star looked around at the shining kitchen with her hands on her hips and a grin on her face, proud of her work.

Tara had been rubbing her arm in embarrassment, looking at the ground. She finally looked up again. "So…" she tried to start a conversation. "Uh… what do you wanna do?" she asked. "We can walk around, or just kinda sit around and talk." She looked up at the clock. They only had ten minutes left.

Robin had been flipping channels, but found nothing on TV once again. He looked up at the clock. Past lunch. He looked around the room again. It was way too quiet again. "Where's Beast Boy?" he asked. It wasn't like him to sleep through lunch. Maybe breakfast, but not lunch.

Raven looked up and around the room again. She had been reading again. "Maybe he doesn't want to come out of his room again?" she suggested.

"Well, then what was yesterday all about?" Robin asked. "He seemed fine towards the end of the day."

Raven shrugged, and shook her head a little.

Cyborg glanced over at Robin, then looked back at his game as he talked "maybe he's going through mood swings" He suggested.

"Umm, I don't really care" Gar said, scanning the room once more before glancing over at Tara. "We could talk, cause trouble, or sit around like mindless zombies and I wouldn't mind" He grinned.

Starfire scanned the kitchen once more, making sure she hadn't missed a spot. Though it would be getting messy all over again once lunch was started. She then after making sure the kitchen was spotless walked into the center of the main room. Star looked at the TV, watching the TV add for new and improved tooth paste, or something like that.

Tara looked over at him, staring for a moment with a small smile. "I guess we can talk," she said. She started walking again, not really with any destination, just kind of to walk around.

Robin sighed and looked back at the TV, not really paying much attention to it.

"Okay" Gar walked along side her, keeping his eyes forward for the most part, though glancing at Tara as he talked "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

Cyborg grinned as he won the game "Booya!" He shouted, shooting up to his feet and thrusting his fist into the air in a winning way. Still grinning over his victory Cyborg turned around to face the others "So, lunch? After that I was going to go up grade a few things in the garage, but who wants what for lunch?" He asked, rubbing his palms together.

Tara shrugged. "I dunno, just anything I guess." She sat down at the table. "Like… umm… how's your first day here been so far?" she asked. She couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

"Sandwich," Robin called. "Or a hamburger."

Raven shrugged. She would either have what everyone else was having or soup.

"A lot better then it would have been without someone helping me out" Gar laughed slightly.

"Hamburgers it is!" Cyborg ran for the kitchen, he loved to cook as much as he loved to eat it.

"Shall I assist you in the cooking of ham and boogers?" Starfire asked.

"Uhh, burgers Star, not boogers" Cyborg almost laughed but it was a simple mistake of words so didn't. He started getting out the frying pans and all the food required for his 'special' hamburgers.

Robin smiled at Starfire's mix up of words. He found it rather… cute when she did that. He left the TV on and went over to the bar where he sat down on one of the stools and waited for lunch.

Raven went back to reading her book. She'd go over there when it was all done.

Tara laughed a little too. "Well, I know what it's like to be the new kid," she told him. "And without help, yeah, it's not very fun," she added.

"Probably, bet those popular kids didn't help much huh?" Gar glanced back at Tara so he could see her while she talked, but having to glance in front of him every few seconds so he didn't smack into anything or one.

"Oh... sorry" Starfire blushed; it was a little embarrassing when she mixed things up.

"C'mon Star, if you wanna help" Cyborg chuckled and held the meat out for her to pound into patties.

"Yes!" Starfire floated over quickly and then started the pounding of hamburgers while Cyborg got the rest of the stuff ready to be made and got the frying pan hot.

Tara shook her head. "Do the popular's ever help?" she more said then asked. "Not here," she glanced over at him as she talked, but looked back ahead of her. Just then, the bell signaling 'Lunch over' rang. A few kids groaned. Nothing new. "Gym next," Tara said. She didn't mind Gym. In fact, she found it kind of fun.

Raven came over and sat down on one of the stools next to Robin, she had changed her mind about coming over here.

Robin mainly watched Starfire. He didn't mean to. It just kind of happened sometimes. It was almost like spacing off while staring at one thing. Only in this case, it was staring at one person. He hardly even blinked.

Raven looked over at Robin, doing a kind of double take, then raising an eyebrow. She thought she knew what he was staring at, but she followed his gaze, just to check that she was right. She tried not to laugh, and brought her foot around to kick Robin in the leg, not too hard, but hard enough for him to snap out of it.

"Ow!" he yelped. He put one hand on his shin, and glanced over at Raven in a 'what was that for' way. Okay, so it hadn't hurt as much as it had surprised him.

"No, I don't even know why their popular" Gar joked. "What good do they do but boss you around?" He looked around when the bell rang, no real reason. "Do we like, have to change or anything for gym?" He asked, looking back at Tara. He hoped not, he didn't have gym clothes either. Well, maybe he could be let off because he was wearing pretty comfy clothing.

Cyborg was smirking over at Robin; he was going to have to tease him about his girlfriend. That always made Robin mad, but it was funny to watch him blow up when ever Star was called his girlfriend. Last time though Starfire got a little mad... though it was still pretty funny to watch Robin.

"These are done" Star said as she piled the newly made hamburger patties on a plate Cyborg had gotten out.

"Great, just put a few on the frying pan" Cyborg said, almost done making a seasoning for the meat.

Starfire nodded and did as told, placing each patty on the frying pan then watching it sizzle.

"I dunno either," Tara admitted. "I mean, they're called popular, but no one but the people in their group like them. So why are they popular?" she half laughed, it was kind of stupid. Okay, it was stupid. "Yeah, we're supposed to change. They'll let you off easy today cause it's your first day. But, tomorrow you should bring a pair of shorts to change into, and a gym shirt," Tara informed him. "You get a locker in the locker room to keep them in, so you don't have to take them home everyday, or keep them in your actual locker." There was a bit of a jamming at the door where all the kids were trying to get out at once. Gar and Tara were around the middle of it, moving slowly. The only way to get through fast was to shove your way through.

"What?" Robin half snapped, half confusedly asked Cyborg.

"You know what," Raven said, without looking over at him.

Robin half glared at her. He looked away again and to the food, trying to focus his attention on that instead of a certain red haired Titan.

Gar laughed along with her then looked around "So, Do I just wait for you outside the girls' locker room?" He was being pushed by the shoulders from several kids trying to get to their lockers first as if this was a race. He pushed back, accidentally pushing too hard and knocking one black haired dude into someone else he didn't really get to see from all the people.

Cyborg would have started his teasing now, but he didn't want to start getting Starfire confused all over again. So he would make sure he did it when it was either just him and Robin, or Raven or BB. It was better to laugh with company.

The burgers were done in a few minutes; Starfire flipped them onto another plate and handed them to Cyborg before placing more patties on the pan.

Robin continued staring at the food, but after about five minutes of this, became bored with it. He glanced at Starfire, and tore his gaze away again.

Raven was now looking from Cyborg, the Robin, then to Starfire, a slight smirk on her face. She was just waiting to catch Robin staring again.

Tara laughed a little when Gar pushed the kid. He deserved it. All the kids who shoved around like that deserved it. She looked up at Gar again. "Uhh, yeah, so I guess I'll just meet you there, then I can show you where the gym is."

Robin was trying really hard, and you could tell. He let a deep breath out, and started spinning slowly in his stool, looking around and up at the ceiling when he faced Starfire, trying to not stare at her, trying to avoid even more teasing then from what he was sure to already get.

"Okay" Gar stopped outside the girls locker room, "I'll just wait here then" He leaned against the wall right beside the locker room door. He would sit down but he was afraid of being trampled by on coming teens in a hurry.

Starfire looked up at Robin as she slapped some more hamburger into patties, her hands moved on their own at this so she didn't need to watch what she was doing.

Cyborg glanced at Star then at Raven; the smirk on his laughing face only grew. Oh they where going to have so much fun with this.

Raven looked up at Starfire, and then at Robin who was still swiveling around. She tried not to laugh, but almost did. She coughed a few times, doing a really good job at covering her laughter. She had one elbow rested on the counter, and her hand over her mouth in a casual way, but really she was trying to cover up the smile on her face.

Robin was oblivious. He was trying not to look over, and was doing good, just spinning around, and pretending to be interesting in something else.

"Okay," Tara said. She pushed the girls' locker room door open and walked in. A few people waved at her, calling, "Hey Tara." Tara only waved back with a small smile, and an occasional 'Hey'. She went to her locker and unlocked it. She didn't want to keep Gar waiting to long, so she quickly changed into her gym shorts, and shirt. The shorts were sort of short, and black, and her shirt was black as well, sleeves went down to her elbows, and it was kind of tight, showing a little bit of stomach. She pulled on her gym shoes as well, and threw her uniform into her locker. She locked it back up and walked back out to the hallway.

Gar stood there, his arms crossed. His eyes looked at all the kids, he thought he recognized some of them from around town or at the parties that the Titans sometimes (but rarely) went too. He watched the girls that came out of the locker room from the corner of his eye. When he caught blonde hair and blue eyes he turned his head around and looked at Tara with a grin "Ready?"

Cyborg sprinkled his seasoning on the cooked hamburgers before finishing two of the juicy monsters to Raven and Robin. "Eat up" He grinned proudly, as did Starfire. The only reason Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't cook well together was because of their food differences. But it was also because of that they cooked together to make sure that there was both tofu and meat in the meal.

Tara smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she said, and started walking to the gym. "Okay, so usually you can just cut through the other door in the locker room and that leads right to the gym, but I'll just show you where it is for future reference," she told him. She led him down one hallway that looked to be a main hallway. There were double doors on one wall which Tara opened to find a class full of kids, running around, laughing, talking, and messing around until the teacher got there.

Robin picked up the hamburger and took a huge bite, glancing at Starfire. He mentally smacked himself. _Stop looking at her_, he told himself. _I can't help it_,the other part of him said.

Raven was now watching Robin and Starfire like a hawk, just waiting for them to look at each other again. She found this rather amusing.

"Okay, cool" Gar said, once reaching the gym he looked around. He had been through more training in a week then these guys did in a month, that was a sure fact. So know he was wondering if he should act like he hardly did anything like thisor just get this junk over with. "So, what kind of stuff do you guys do around here for gym?" He turned to Tara.

Starfire glanced from Robin to the food she was finishing up, almost done with her part of cooking.

Tara stepped in after him. "Oh, the usual. We do our warm ups, or stretching, but we're skipping it today. We usually run a little, then play a sport where they assign teams and stuff. We just started dodge ball though, so half the class is on one side of the gym, and the other half is on the other side. You can't pass the middle line, and the rest is just dodge ball," Tara informed. "And if you get hit, well, they have different kinds of dodge ball. This is 'fitness' dodge ball, as they call it. You get hit by a red ball, 20 crunches, a green, 10 pushups, a purple, 10 jumping jacks, and a yellow, your choice." She pointed over to the wall where a red piece of paper was. "That's the chart that tells you what to do whether you get hit by a red, green, purple, or yellow ball."

The teacher came in to the gym. "Okay class," he called. "Everybody go to the side of the gym you were assigned." He looked up at Gar. "Logan!" he called. "The office already told me about you, so I want you on Team 2."

Tara grinned. "Great, you're on my team!" she exclaimed. "C'mon!" She took him by the wrist again and pulled him to the other side of the gym where she let him go.

Robin glanced up yet again and quickly looked away, back to his food. He took another bite.

Raven raised an eyebrow slightly.

Gar had near his full attention on what Tara was trying to explain to him. Red crunches, green push ups purple your choice and yellow jumping jacks. Or was it yellow your choice and... Eh talk about confusing. When he heard his last name shouted he looked over at the tall man that must be the teacher of this class. He must have been around 6'5 in height. His blue and white base ball cap shadowed his tanned face that looked in need of shaving. He was no stick either; he looked like he had been working out a lot in his spare time. His thick log arms were covered by a white tank top that was topped with a white jacket with blue sleeves. He wore blue sweat pants and Gar didn't even bother to look at the man's shoes. It was all happening pretty fast, by the time he had identified the teacher Tara had grabbed his wrist and near dragged him over to the other side of the line. He picked up that he was on her team and grinned "Awesome." His blue eyes looked around as the other kids ran to their spots. He liked sports; he had played them a lot with the other Titans on the roof top. Though mostly volley ball and basket ball, he was willing to give dodge ball a try. While the other kids waited for the game to start, Gar out of habit spread his legs out and leaned forward in a ready run motion.

The teacher blew his whistle and threw around thirty colored nerf balls to the kids. The class made a mad dash to get a ball and started chucking them at each other as hard as possible. There were the kids who weren't as athletic, throwing a ball that went slow, and didn't even make it to the wall across from them. Then there were the athletic kids. They would throw a ball and it would come fast and hard, hitting the opposite wall with a 'BANG'. Those were mostly boys, and a few girls. Tara was one of those girls. She played hard, mostly because it was more fun that way, compared to what other kids seemed to do: stand there. She ducked as a ball came at her head, hitting the wall loud and hard. She laughed and chucked a ball at the kid who attempted dodging it, but ended up getting hit right in the stomach. She ran to pick up another ball and chucked it, barely missing another kid.

As soon as the whistle was blown Gar was off, he dodged one ball and scooped up the last purple one. Not like he cared about color, he was just out to get the nearest one. He threw it at some dude with black hair's chest, and knocked him to the floor. Oops, okay maybe he would tune it down a little. Hey wasn't that the kid from the hall way rush hour? uh...oops.Gar made a mad dash to scoop up the next ball in sight, though when he heard the whizzing of a ball flying for him he almost morphed. It was instinct to dodge something by turning into something small. He had caught himself, but not before dropping himself to the floor, about to morph. He mentally kicked himself for that stupid move and grabbed the ball. Then tossed it at another random teenager. He stood up and was cheering himself for the good aiming on the throw when a ball smacked him in the head. Gar yelped, surprised, he stumbled backwards with the offending purple ball in his hands.

Tara watched Gar for a moment, getting side tracked. He was good. Real good. She watched him get hit in the face and winced. That had happened to her. A lot actually. She grabbed a ball that rolled by. She chucked it at the kid who had hit Gar and got him right in the shoulder. "Yes!" she said triumphantly. She spotted another ball and ran to get it, though some tall kid reached down to grab it. She dove under his legs, kicking it away, and then summer salted to get the ball. Okay, so maybe she took this game seriously, but she enjoyed it, so why not. Plus, it made other kids mad when she did things like that. Still on her knees, she chucked it at another kid, and ducked an oncoming ball. She stood up and went to move when a ball came flying at her and dodged it, though that caused her to get hit by a second ball.

Gar watched Tara throw the ball at the teen that had knocked him in the head, he laughed and couldn't help his next words "Rock on Tara!" He shouted before jogging over to the side, he had some jumping jacks to get over with. Stupid purple ball, though it was much better then push ups. How he hated those. Gar puffed his chest up in a deep breath before releasing it and jumping up and down, clapping his hands together as he did the jacks. He didn't really mind them; he did things like this near everyday. He was done in only a minute or two then bounded off to rejoin the game. His sneakers skid the floor and made a screeching noise only sneakers on a gym floor can make as he skidded over next to Tara and swung a ball at some poor kid. "Miss me?" He joked.

Tara's attention was torn from the game again. Rock on… how long had it been since she had said that? She stared at Gar a moment. She used to say that all the time. It used to her favorite saying. _No_, Tara stopped herself. That used to be _Terra's _favorite saying. Not Tara's. She was snapped back to reality as she got his with another ball. Great, now she not only had to do 20 crunches, but 10 push ups as well. "Yeah, but now I have to go," she told Gar with an annoyed roll of her eyes. She ran over and sat down on the mat in the sidelines, and started her crunches. She then sat up onto her knees and got in push ups position. She hated push ups, but did all ten anyways. She jumped up and ran back to her side, catching a ball as she did so, causing the person who threw it to have to go do either push ups, jumping jacks, or crunches. She threw it hard at one of the more athletic guys, he ducked and it hit the wall with a 'BANG'. It had been quite funny the first time they'd played. Tara wasn't a girl who looked as if she could throw like that.

Gar had ignored Tara's words; he was kinda busy running around grabbing balls then throwing them at kids. He had pretty good aim, so he didn't hit any in the face... well okay he hit one of the more popular girls in the face. But that was because they picked on Tara. He had laughed a few times, just because this was fun. He made a mental note to try and get the others to play this with him sometime.

The coach looked down at his stop watch then blew on his whistle a near hour later. "Class over!" He shouted, his heavy voice boomed in the large gym room.

Gar had his arm caught in mid air; his laughing look had been replaced with an evil one as he held a red ball up to smack some teen with. He looked over at the coach, a little disappointed he didn't get that last shot in, it was a good aim too. With hesitation Gar dropped the ball and let his arms sag down to his sides.

"Aww," Tara whined and threw the ball she held, just for fun. "I'll meet you in the hallway again," she told Gar before going into the girls' locker room once more. She ran to her locker and unlocked it. She pulled out her uniform and quickly changed. She pulled her school shoes on, and put all her gym stuff in her locker again. She pulled out a brush and quickly brushed her hair. She then threw it back into the locker and locked it up again. She had done all this really fast, not wanting to keep Gar waiting too long.

Gar slowly fallowed Tara, He was still looking around, then he remembered something... his book bag! Crap! Where was it! Gar's head swung from side to side as he looked for the black bag with neon green on it, then spotted it not far from the gym door, it must have slipped off his back. Either that or he had just set it down without noticing it. He had kinda forgotten he had been carrying it around all day. He ran over, his running foot steps made steady sound in the airy room. He didn't bother bending over to pick it up; he just grabbed the green strap as he ran past and out of the gym room, finding his way back to the girls' room. The back pack had found its way back up on his back; he often did things without thinking about them. He found himself right where he had been an hour ago, leaning on the wall just outside the girls locker room. He started wondering what time it was, and how much longer he would be here.

Tara walked out of the locker room. She spotted Gar and walked over. "Geometry next," she told him. "Let me just get my math book, then we can go," she told him. There were only 55 minutes of school left, then they were home free. But… for some reason, Tara didn't really want to go home today. She was enjoying herself at school. Most days, it's not like they were bad days, but they weren't really great either. Just okay. Today though, today had been a great day. She'd actually had fun all day long. She made her way through the crowd again, and to her locker. She turned the combination lock to the right numbers, and opened it. She grabbed her book and closed the locker again.

"Okay" Gar as he had been doing all day walked beside Tara on her way to the lockers. "What's your favorite subject?" He asked, trying to start a conversation again. He glanced over at her, letting his eyes soak up her face before looking ahead again.

Tara had to think a little bit. "Well… I'm not sure. I know it's not a subject but I like Gym. I guess History can be okay. Sometimes we do history, other times we do Geography, or social studies. I kind of like Geography. I don't like biology much. I'm not a big science person. Geometry is okay. I don't do great, but not terrible either." She continued. "I had a test a few weeks ago," she added. "I didn't study. I never study for math tests. I usually do better then I did this time though." She opened the class room door and stepped inside. She went to her desk and sat down. Once again, she had no friends in this class. She was happy Gar had come along.

Gar nodded. He remembered her telling him about that test, well, telling it to Beast Boy. "Biology isn't half bad in my opinion" He grinned. His parents had both been interested in it, so he guessed he just picked it up from them. He didn't say anymore, just took the seat to Tara's left and set his bag under his feet. This was starting to become a habit. Gar leaned back in his seat, with his hands laced together and holding his head up from the back. He was tempted to perch his feet up on his desk, but didn't think the teacher would take a liking to that so didn't.

"I'm just not very good at it. I'm okay, but once again, not great. Guess no one's perfect though," Tara said. The bell rang.

"Okay class, that was the bell," the teacher said. She asked if they had any questions about last night's assignment, and answered whoever had questions. She then told everyone to pull out their homework and turn it in. They did so, and returned to their seats. The rest of class was the same as everyday. The teacher taught them something new, showing them how to do it, step by step. They had about twenty, maybe more, minutes to work on their assignment. Whatever they didn't finish was homework. When the bell rang for the final time that day, Tara stuffed her paper in her book, and stood up, glancing over at Gar.

Gar had pretty much ignored the whole class; He didn't understand half of it, well no wonder. He was in here really late. Alwell. He just sat up straight and kept his eyes from glancing over at Tara too much. Acting as if he was listening to the teacher. Her neat brown hair was kept in a bun, she seemed like the tidy type from how her clothes where all pressed and wrinkle free. When the bell rang he almost jumped up from his seat to quote Cyborg's winning cheer of 'BOOYA' just because it seemed to fit at the moment. But instead just stood up quietly and snatched the neon green strapped book bag and glanced over at Tara and gave a half smile.

Tara smiled back. She walked out the door again. She figured she'd just take her math book instead of her bag. It was the only homework she had and she felt no need to lug her entire bag home, even though it wouldn't be any trouble. She waited outside the door for Gar. Half of her didn't want the day to be over yet.

Gar got a sudden feeling his in stomach when Tara smiled back at him. Like someone had tickled him, that used to happen to him a lot around her. He pulled the bag over his back and left the school room close behind Tara. "So..." He started, after catching up with her.

"So…" Tara repeated. "I guess… class is over then." All of the sudden, she didn't know what to say. There was something about him, something about Gar that she couldn't help but like. It was something she couldn't explain. She liked everything about him she'd seen so far. From how he talked, how he laughed, his sense of humor, his personality in general. Tara didn't want to leave already. The day somehow flew by when you had a good time, and she'd been having a good time.

"Yeah, bummer" Gar said, holding onto his straps with both hands and looking down at his feet. He knew he should go check up with the others, but wanted to spend more time with Tara. "Hey, you got plans for later?"

Tara's eyes had momentarily drifted to glance down the hallway, but snapped back to Gar's face. "Er… no," she said. "Just another usual boring night at home," she added. Her face was slightly flushed as she looked down at the floor and asked, "How about you?"

"Not really, I have to go check in at home. But after that I am pretty much free" He said, looking off a ways. "So maybe we could meet some place? You know like hang our or something" He muttered the last words then let his eyes float over to her face once more. "Unless you don't want too, I perfectly understand if you don't"

Tara's eye shot back up to him. "Really?" she asked. "I mean, that sounds great! I mean that's cool, and all," she was mixing up words again. She did that sometimes. "Uhh…" she glanced at the floor again, then looked back up. "Where were you thinking?"

"Awesome" Gar smiled. He hadn't really thought about where to meet up, lots of places that would be fun. "Umm, I don't know. Is there any place you would like to meet? I'm not real sure on everything" He had to lie the last part, to keep his cover.

Tara thought for a moment. "Well, there's always the pizza place, the arcade, the mall, or the movies," she listed all she could think up. "Or we could go to the mall where there's pizza, and an arcade plus more," she suggested. "I have to drop my books off at home anyways, so… I could just meet you there. Or if you don't have a way there, we could always give you a ride. Whatever works." The halls had started to clear out a bit, but were still a bit crowded.

"Mall it is then" Gar smiled. "Thanks for the offer but I can find my way there. Even if I have to go find someone to show me the entire way there" He joked then shrugged his shoulders as if trying to loosen the feel of the book bag. "So... meet you around what time?"

Tara thought for a moment. "Well, how long will it take you to get home? I think I'm getting a ride from Melody's mom again, so it should only take about five minutes to get back to Melody's, then the to the mall." Tara thought for a moment. "It takes about… I'd say fifteen minutes to get to the mall… so, how about around... 3:45 ish?"

"I dunno how long it will take me, ill try not to be too long" Gar said. He honestly didn't know how long he would be. "3:45-ish? Sounds good, meet you then?" His smile got bigger.

Tara smiled a wide smile, nodded, and started walking for the front door. "So… who do you live with?" she asked. "Do you live with your parents? Or do you have any siblings?" she was just wondering, trying to strike up conversation again.

Gar fallowed at first, then ran ahead of Tara and ran backwards "See you later!" He waved and grinned, but not answering her questions. That was about the last thing he needed to start talking about. Being a loud mouth he would probably blab something he shouldn't some how. He turned around and ran off down the side walk street. He looked behind him after a minute or two or running to make sure Tara was out of sight before morphing into a cheetah in his run and picked his speed up for home. The back pack still managed to stay on his back.

* * *

Hey, Grease here, sorry the chapters all end in weird places. This is the end of the third one. We were trying to keep them shorter so we didn't overwhelm you guys XD Okay, so I'll tell you the reason it's called "High School Play" now XD. I was thinking about it, and technically, it is a high school play. But not literally. Beast Boy and Terra have both taken on the roles of someone they're not, much like cast members do in a play. Terra is pretending to be Tara, while Beast Boy is pretending to be Gar (kind of pretending anyways). So, yeah, that's how I came up with the title, and that's pretty much it's meaning. Well, please R&R and we'll update asap. See you later! 


	6. Chapter 4 Part 1

CHAPTER 4

Cyborg was looking up at the ceiling in a bored way. The kitchen spotless and computers up graded. It was so quiet around here. And the stillness was starting to annoy him. He had beaten the old record on the game even! What was the bored teen supposed to do now? "That's it" Cy declared before swinging his head forward and standing up from his seat on the couch. "I'm getting Beast boy down here if it kills me"

Tara waved after him as he dashed off. She figured he had something to do that he'd just forgotten about. Tara waited out in the school yard a few minutes for Melody. When she finally came out she rushed over to Tara.

"Where've you been?" Melody asked. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"Well-" Tara started, but was cut off.

"You've been hanging around the kid all day, haven't you?" Melody asked, one eye brow raised and a smirk on her face.

"Well-" Tara started yet again, but her over excited friend interrupted her again.

"I heard the two of you had some fun at lunch," she grinned, obviously trying not to laugh.

"We did not!" Tara snapped, sounding slightly offended.

"That's not what Devon says," Melody replied.

"Yeah, well Devon, if you haven't noticed, is a Gossip Queen, and jumps to conclusions. Those aren't exactly two qualities that mix together very great," Tara protested. "We didn't do anything."

"Uh huh," Melody responded sarcastically. From behind the two girls a car horn honked and they both turned around to see Melody's mom's truck waiting for them. They walked over and got in the car.

"How was school, girls?"

"It wasn't too bad," Melody jumped right in. Yeah, she was a talker. "But _Tara's_ day was _great_!" she exclaimed in an 'I know something you don't' to her mother.

"Oh really?" Melody's mother asked.

"I just made a new friend, that's all," Tara jumped in before Melody could go any further.

"He's some new kid," Melody said, not sounding as interested as before.

"He has a name," Tara said a bit defensively.

"Garson, or Gary, or Garth or something," Melody listed, again not sounding interested, but instead going through her back pack.

"It's Garfield," Tara once again sounded a bit defensive. "He goes by Gar," she added, this time more to Melody's mom then to Melody.

The rest of the car ride was quieter after that. There were a few more questions, and more talking, but not much. When the truck pulled into the drive way, Tara jumped out. "Uhh… do you think you could maybe give me a ride to the mall?" Tara asked Melody's mom.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Melody's mom said. "What time?"

"A few minutes," Tara said. "I just have to change, and put my book away."

Melody jumped out of the car. "For what? Where're you going?"

"Oh…" Tara answered with a bit of hesitation. "The mall. I… have to pick something up."

"I can come with," Melody said.

"Did you finish your homework?" her mom asked.

"Well, no, but-"

"How much do you have?"

"English, science, math and history," Melody mumbled.

"You're not going," her mom replied flatly. "You're already getting bad grades as it is. Tara, I'll take you down to the mall when you're ready."

Tara nodded and headed inside, though she could hear Melody protesting all the way.

"_Why does she get to go?" "Because, she has good grades. You probably never stop talking to people to get your work done!" "It's not my fault I have a load of friends in all my classes!" "It's your fault you don't work, though." _

Tara set her book down and went over to the extra guest bedroom that had become Tara's room. She opened the closet and pulled down a shirt. Then from her dresser, she took out a pair of jeans to wear. She quickly changed and left the room again. Melody's mom was in the living room and looked up at Tara.

"Ready?" she asked.

Tara nodded and followed her out the door and into the car. The 15 minute drive to the mall began.

Robin looked up at Cyborg. "Good. He's been cooped up there all day. He needs to get out of that room." Robin couldn't remember Beast Boy ever staying up there all day.

"Good luck," Raven half joked. Okay, she didn't joke at all that time.

Gar was at the beach in no time, and without breaking a sweat. His paws skidded to a stop, leaving long thin lines in the golden sand. He looked over at the tower then turned his head to look at the back pack. He morphed back human and shrugged the bag off and then bent down. He wrapped the bag's thinner strap on the top of it around his leg. He was sure it wouldn't fall off. Gar then spread his arms out as he quickly morphed into the flying dinosaur. It was big, but he was sure he could find a way into his bed room window without someone noticing him first. His strong winged arms pushed the air around him, making sounds as if a strong wind was blowing. He managed to avoid the windows as he flew to his room. When Gar, or now Beast Boy finally came to his window he morphed back into his human form, grabbing onto the window sill. Oh this was a great idea! Now his legs dangled. Brilliant. He tightened his jaw and pulled up, perching his elbow on the sill to help along.

Cyborg walked up the stairs and made his way towards BB's room at a fast walk. He was there in no time really.

THUMP

Cyborg looked at the door with a raised eye brow "Uhh... Beast Boy? Are you okay in there?"

Beast boy moaned oww. He had fallen in from his window. Lucky a pile of dirty clothing caught his fall. Okay maybe not so lucky because now he smelled. "Oh uhh... Yeah I'm just peachy" He looked down at his clothes then hurried to get the bag off his foot so he could change.

"Hey you've been in there all day, mind coming out?" Cyborg asked, crossing his arms and scanning the door.

"Ummm... one minute" Beast Boy said as he pulled out the Titan uniform he had carried around with him all day.

"Okay, we are all just getting sorta worried. It's really quiet-"

The door swung open to show B. he was back in his titan uniform and looking like he had just ran a mile. "Hey" He said, grinning.

"Hey..." Cy said with a raised eye brow. "So are you coming down or what?"

"Oh uh... I um... guess" Beast Boy said, looking from side to side. He had stuffed his watch and other clothing in the back pack that lay on his floor.

A few minutes later the two boys showed up down stairs. Beast boy knew he had to be going soon if he was going to meet up with Tara. Letting her sit at the mall and wait wasn't a great impression that was for sure.

Robin looked up, as did Raven. "Welcome to the outside world," she said sarcastically. Even she didn't spend _all_ day in her room.

"Are you okay, Beast Boy?" Robin asked, noting the way he looked as if he'd run a mile. "You've been up there all day. And… it's been awfully quiet.

Tara stared at the clock. Less then ten minutes had gone by. She glanced out the window, then back at the clock.

"So…" Melody's mom, Melinda, started. "Why are you really going to the mall?" she half teased with a smile.

"Huh?" Tara asked, looking up at her.

"C'mon, I'm a parent. I know a white lie from the truth," Melinda joked again. "You don't have to answer, if you don't want to."

"Oh…" Tara said a bit embarrassedly. "Well… I'm kind of… meeting someone…" she was blushing a bit.

"I knew it!" Melinda said a bit triumphantly. Sometimes it seemed to Tara that Melinda was more of a friend then Melody. Melody hadn't once come up to talk to Tara today. Course, neither had Tara, but she felt like the third wheel, and today there was someone else to talk to. "It's that Gar kid, isn't it?" Melinda snapped Tara out of her thoughts.

"You know… why do you have to be so good at this?" Tara joked.

"I'm a parent, Hun. You so like him. Just the way you talk about him is enough to tell," there was a slight pause. "So… is he cute?" Melinda added.

Tara blushed and nodded her head a little, trying to keep herself from smiling but couldn't help it. A moment later, she just started laughing, as did Melinda.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven when hearing her remark "Yeah, scary place out here" He joked. His eyes darted to the clock, he had to hurry. "Yeah I'm fine, just chillin" He grinned and waved his hand up and down.

Starfire had her hands held together down at her waist while looking at Beast boy. "Now that you are not in solitude, would you mind perhaps playing the games of video or watching a movie or-" She started naming the things on top of her head.

"Sorry, love too but I uh, need to take a walk" Beast Boy said, cutting her off.

"Aww c'mon" Cyborg punched him playfully in the arm.

"No thanks anyways but I should get some air" B rubbed his arm, okay that had hurt a little.

Robin stared at Beast Boy. He'd been spending a lot of time alone lately. "Well, just be back before ten," he said. He doubted Beast Boy would be out that long, but just to make sure.

Raven looked over at Robin. She then looked back at Beast Boy. "Well… have fun," she said a bit sarcastically. She knew Beast Boy; hated being alone, but whatever.

"So, what's he like?" Melinda asked, interestedly.

"Well, he's really sweet… and funny. He has such a great sense of humor," Tara started.

"Oooh, that's always good," Melinda interrupted.

Tara didn't mind, she nodded in agreement. "I laughed more today then I've laughed since… well, a few months, I guess. Maybe longer."

"What does he look like?" Melinda asked, her grin widening a little.

"Well," Tara started; remembering back to Gar's smiling face. "He's skin's a little tanned; he has blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. He's on the shorter side, but not horribly short. Oh yeah, he's good in gym too," Tara listed.

"Oooh, he sounds cute!" Melinda taunted, nudging Tara slightly, and stretching the word 'cute' out a little.

Tara blushed a little. She couldn't help it. She looked at the clock. 3:45. Maybe traffic was worse then she thought.

"Don't worry. I'll get you there as fast as I can without crashing or getting a speeding ticket. 15 more minutes, tops." Melinda had obviously seen Tara look at the clock.

_Okay…. Maybe four o'clock, _Tara mentally said to Gar, hoping he would be a little late too. She didn't like to keep people waiting.

"Okay, will do Mr. Dad" Beast Boy rolled his eyes at Robin in a joking way. He loved how his joking side had been returned to it's normal state. He was now wondering how on earth he had ever lived without joking for a week or two.

"Oh, I understand" Starfire let her eyes wonder around the room. She was disappointed that Beast Boy was leaving. She liked having all her friends around.

Beast Boy turned around on his heels and took off to his room once more. He didn't think they would think much about his back pack, and if they asked he would make something up. Ha, the others probably didn't even know he had a back pack. He busted into his room and grabbed the strap, swinging it on his back as he ran down the hall again. But didn't stop there, he kept running through the main room then out the door. He would have to stop some place to change his clothes. And put his watch back on.

Cyborg watched his green friend leave, as Starfire was, he was disappointed. Even if the little green bean was a pain in the butt about 85 of the time, it just wasn't the same without him around. It was too quiet and... just different.

Robin watched the green Titan as well, a stern, serious look on his face. What was happening to Beast Boy? It almost felt like he was completely drifting away from the rest of the Titans. What was so urgent or special that he just had to leave them everyday? It wasn't the same without Beast Boy hanging around, and cracking jokes that weren't funny to anyone but himself every five minutes. They weren't the Titans without Beast Boy.

Raven also watched him go. She shook her head slightly. She was partially mad at Beast Boy for always ditching them. Mad that he just couldn't get over whatever was bothering him.

Tara looked up at the digital clock again. Five minutes. That was all that had gone by. She looked back out the window.

"Well... now what?" Cyborg asked, looking over at his other friends. He was totally out of ideas for entertainment.

Beast Boy had flown over the lake after strapping the bag to his leg again and morphing into the flying dinosaur. By now he was already running to the nearest restaurant, they always had bath rooms. He came to one and hurriedly walked inside, not noticing people looking or pointing at him.  
Beast Boy walked into the bath room and locked the door before changing back into 'Gar' and putting his watch back on. Okay, it was really Cyborg's watch not his.  
A minute later he walked out as casually as he could; people didn't seem to notice the green titan had suddenly disappeared. All the better in Gar's mind. He was now at a steady walk down the city side walks. The neon green and jet black backpack held tightly on his back. Because it once again held his T-com and Titan uniform. He didn't have a watch on him so didn't know what time it was. Well okay he did, but the watch he wore didn't tell time. Though he wanted to get there early because Tara and himself didn't say where in the mall to meet. He figured he would wait at the entrance, if he didn't see her in a few minutes he would go look for her.

Robin thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Wanna go to the mall?" he asked in a bored 'it's the only thing I can come up with' tone.

"Nothing better to do," Raven said, standing up.

Tara watched cars pass, pulling out of the mall parking lot. She smiled as they pulled in.

"I'll drop you off at the front doors," Melinda told her.

"Okay," Tara said. The truck pulled up to the doors, and Tara pushed the door open, jumping out. "Thanks for the ride," she said with a wave before closing the door and watching the truck drive off. Tara looked around. She didn't see Gar yet so she walked over to a bench and sat down, looking around casually. She didn't want to look too excited. Her talk with Melinda had in a way made her want to see Gar even more.

"I suppose it is not a bad idea" Starfire said, not sounding at all energetic about going to the mall as she usually was.

Cyborg only shrugged.

Gar looked down at the side walk as he made his way towards the mall. He was jumping over the cracks, or half jumping while humming the 'Step on a crack, fall and break your back' rhyme to himself. This was actually pretty amusing. As he came to the mall's entrance he failed to look up, being too caught up in his little amusing game.

Robin sighed and started to the door. He walked out and over to the T-Car. He opened the passenger side door and got in, pulling his seat belt on.

Raven followed him, climbing into the seat behind him. She pulled her own seat belt on and sat staring out the window.

Tara continued looking around until she saw Gar, staring at the ground. She smiled and cocked her head to the side and just watched him. She couldn't look away for some reason.

Cyborg was close behind Robin; climbing into the driver's seat he started the car up and listened to it rev to life.

Starfire brought up the rear, she sat in the back next to the other window, she pulled the seat belt over her chest and buckled it.

"Step on the crack and you fall and break your back" Gar mumbled to himself, till he ran out of cracks. He grinned to himself as if he was getting an award for not stepping on the cracks in the side walk on his way over then looked up. "Oh hey Tara" He ran over to where she was sitting. "Beat me here, huh? Hope I didn't make you wait too long or anything..."

Tara stood up as he ran over. "You didn't," Tara told him. "Actually, I just got here a couple minutes ago." She glanced around a little, but looked back at Gar. "So… where do you wanna go first?" she asked. "Don't even ask where I want to go," she joked. "I have no idea. My best idea is to just walk around aimlessly."

Gar laughed "Well, there goes my plan of action" He joked about Tara telling him not to ask her where she wanted to go. "Walking around aimlessly sounds like a better plan though" He grinned.

Tara smiled. "Okay," she said and headed for the doors. She pulled one open and walked in, looking around. It was packed with people, as usual. She vaguely wondered what to do first.

Raven stared out the window the whole way. Why did one Titan missing make everything so different? The car ride was so far a near dead quiet one.

Robin sat, staring ahead, tapping his foot, and drumming his fingers steadily. Quiet… silence… he was starting to hate quiet more and more.

Gar walked in after Tara and scanned the over filled mall with his eyes. Oh the pranking idea's that came to mind. The fun, the chaos. He couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. "Let's get started, er I mean go" He said, not sure of which prank to do yet. Well, if Tara wanted to help with pranks. As Terra she almost always helped, unless the prank was on her. But he wasn't sure about her anymore.

Cyborg drove without a word. Once the car had driven over the lake the turbos had shut down so the car when at normal speed over the road. They would be at the mall in a few minutes; though what they would do there Cyborg wasn't sure.

Tara looked around and started walking a bit slower then usual. "So, what first?" she asked.

Robin slumped in his seat a little, glancing back at Starfire. He averted his eyes to the window again. He glanced up at the rear view mirror, but his eyes never left as he could see Starfire's reflection in it. He stared for a moment, looking away, but then looking back again.

Raven looked up at the rear view mirror, and shook her head with a sigh, looking back out the window. Though, every now and then she'd look back up at the rear view mirror to see if Robin was still glancing at Starfire.

Gar looked at Tara with a large, some what evil and laughing smile. "Restaurant, c'mon" He said before taking off to the food court. Spit balls were only the beginning to his evil plans.

Cyborg had caught Robin glancing at his mirror, a laughing grin went up his face before he said "You know Robin, you make me wonder who's the bigger love puppy. You or BB" He laughed.

Starfire looked at Cyborg confused, she didn't get it.

Tara gave him a questioning look, but then smiled and took off after him, laughing a little bit. She wondered what he was grinning about. She figured he was either hungry, or had something else in mind.

At hearing his name, Robin looked away from the mirror, and out the window, blushing a little. He needed to stop doing that! Why was it so bad today? What had gotten into him? "I don't know what you're talking about," he said quite plainly.

Raven tried not to laugh; she smirked at Robin's reflection in the rear view mirror. "Sure you don't," she said sarcastically.

Robin looked into the side mirror next to the window at Raven, giving her a 'thanks' look.

Gar looked around the food court. His faced cringed as the smell of meat filled his nose. The place was filled with long lines and people sitting at tables. He walked to a little drink stand that had just finished with its last costumer, looking behind him to make sure Tara was fallowing. He didn't say anything, just grinned again before walking over and asking if he could have two straws and some napkins. Though giving Gar a questioning look the dude handed the asked for items to Gar who took them and looked back at Tara "I got a plan" He laughed.

"Please, what is this puppy of deep feeling?" Starfire asked.

"Ask your- oo I mean Robin" Cyborg laughed.

Tara watched Gar interestedly, head slightly cocked again. She raised an eyebrow when he asked for straws and a couple napkins. She had a slightly questioning look on her face as well, a small grin spread up her face. "What were you thinking?" she asked.

Robin shot Cyborg a warning look that said 'say one more word and you get two hours extra practice'. He looked about ready to hit him. He glanced back at Starfire, wondering what to tell her. "Oh… uhh… well, you see, erm…" he struggled to find the right words, but was slightly blushing as he did so.

Raven was watching with a laughing look on her face. "Yeah Robin, tell her what a 'love puppy' is. Spit it out."

Robin then shot her the same look he'd shot to Cyborg.

"C'mon, I'll tell you on the way" Gar held his next laugh back and started walking towards where a new store was being built into the mall. "I heard that there is going to be a live news reporter over at the new side of the mall" He started.

Cyborg ignored Robin's warning looks and kept laughing. "Aw c'mon Robin! You of all people should know what a love puppy is" he cracked up again.

Starfire was looking at Robin with big eyes and a face that was begging him to tell her what this 'puppy' was.

Robin groaned and shrunk down in his seat to slump down. He glanced back at Starfire again. He stared in her big eyes for a moment before blushing again. How was he supposed to tell her what a 'love puppy' was? "I dunno, a loveable puppy?" he tried.

Raven almost laughed at that.

Tara furrowed her eye brows a little. "Okay… what are you getting at?" she asked, walking along side him.

Cyborg sighed "Fine I'll tell her, chicken" he said, calling Robin that instead of well... Robin. "A love puppy is someone who really, really likes someone and will do anything for that person" He said.

"Oh I see" Starfire smiled then said "So... why is it that you called Robin this love puppy?"

"Your turn" Cyborg laughed at Robin. Oh being mean was so much fun.

"So, I'm thinking spit balls plus live news makes a fun time" Gar laughed, shaking the straws and napkins in one hand and looking over at Tara "Unless you rather not, I don't want to get you in trouble."

"I am NOT a chicken!" Robin yelled over Cyborg, but when he heard Cyborg actually tell Starfire, he sunk as low as possible in his seat. Robin's face burned in a blush. He whimpered and put one elbow on the arm rest, and held his head up with his hand, shielding his face as best as possible. "I am NOT a love puppy either!" There, that was good enough. "Cy just enjoys picking on people," Robin added in a mumble, just loud enough for the other Titans to hear.

"Right. And Beast Boy cleaned his room this morning," Raven snickered, her voice filled with sarcasm.

Tara eyed the napkins and straws. "Well…" she didn't know. Did she want to? Or not? Part of her did. Part of her didn't. Terra wanted her to. Tara didn't want her to. She was Tara now. So, she shouldn't. But… maybe she could bend Tara a bit, just this once. _You say once now. Then next time it'll be 'once more wont hurt' and on and on, _a voice in her head told her. Tara ignored the voice in her head. She hesitated before holding her hand out for a straw. Just this once. It wouldn't hurt.

"You're right Robin, you're more of the Rooster type" Cyborg laughed.

Starfire leaned back in her seat, seeing how she wasn't going to get an answer from the obviously embarrassed Robin.

Gar smiled brightly at Tara and handed her a straw and her share of the napkins. "Great, now we can be partners in crime" He joked before taking off at a jog to where the new part of the mall was. He glanced at Tara, just like old times. They had been the master and mistress of spit balls. And all feared them.

Tara smiled and looked down at the napkins and straw. She shook her head and ran to catch up with Gar. "I might not be very good…" she warned as she looked around the new part of the mall. Why was she saying this? She was great at this! No… Terra was great at this. Tara had never done this before.

Robin sat up straight again, forcing his eyes to not look up at the rear view mirror. "You know what? If you guys don't stop-" he started.

"You'll what?" Raven asked with a smirk.

Robin opened his mouth, moaned and slumped back again.

"Why not? Don't tell me you have never done this before" Gar looked behind him at Tara for a minute before looking back ahead of himself so he didn't knock into someone. Was she pretending she didn't know how? Well maybe, but maybe she was just out of practice?

"Sorry birdie" Cyborg couldn't help but laugh again as they pulled into the mall's parking lot. Though Cyborg parked as far as he could from the mall, that way no one would bash into his most valued possession.

Tara looked down at the ground as she walked. She didn't answer, but she figured he'd get the point. She remembered back to when _Terra _and Beast Boy had done this, loads of times. She wasn't Terra anymore though. She was a completely different person now. She was Tara. And Tara had never done this before. She wanted nothing to do with Terra. That was why she didn't want to do this. But the other part of her, the part of her that was still Terra, did want to.

* * *

Hey guys. Uhh... this chapter, which is two parts, and Chapter 5, also two parts, was originally one WHOLE chapter. Uhhh... we though that many pages was a little much. And Chapter 4 with 4 parts was a lot too. So, that's why Chapter 4, part 1 and 2, and Chapter 5 part 1 all end in weird places. Sorry about not updating for a few days. I was grounded. ---- BUT NOW THEY ARE UP! See, told you I'd have them up by today! I TELL NO LIES! XD Anyways, Greaser out! XD (For now.)

* * *

Okay my turn! this is Tianimalz -pushes Greaser out of screen- shoo shoo! make room X-P

Okay anyways, Yes, Beast Boy (or Gar) and Tara are at the mall, but uh oh so are the other Titans. what is going to happen! well... wait for the next part -laughs evily- okay anyways, R&R! please


	7. Chapter 4 Part 2

Robin hurriedly unbuckled and jumped out of the car as if it was the worse car ride he'd ever had to sit through.

Raven got out too, closing the door gently. More gentle the Robin had. He had shut that door as if he never wanted to get back in that car again.

Gar looked over at Tara again and saw her hanging her head "Oh, so what do you do for fun?" He joked, nudging her arm with his and laughing in hopes of getting her too.

Cyborg walked out slowly, gently closing the door then taking his buffer to it. His eyes sharply turned to Robin when the door was shut too hard "No temper tantrums on my baby."

Starfire opened her door and got out slowly as well, then closed the door as softly as she could so Cyborg wouldn't get mad. He was overly protective on the T-car at times... okay almost all the time.

Tara laughed a little. "I dunno, just hang out with friends, I guess," she said. "We never really pulled pranks. Well, some of them did. I didn't. Not a big prank puller I guess," she looked at the floor, but then back up.

Robin rolled his eyes. He was a little ticked with Cyborg. Nothing serious. He was just mad because that had been seriously close. Robin knew Cyborg and Raven knew that he maybe sort of kind of felt something for Starfire. Though he would never admit it. Ever. He was horrible with that kind of stuff.

Raven raised an eyebrow at Cyborg. "Come on, you can do that at home," she said and started her walk across the street.

Gar looked at Tara with a raised eye brow, not a big prank puller? She had been one of the best, being a lot like he was... was. He hoped to god she wasn't always going to be like this, that she could change back. He would always and forever still like her a lot. But in a way, he wanted the old Terra back, he wanted his Terra back. "Oh... well Tara my friend I guess I am just going to have to show you the error of your ways and teach you to prank" He grinned.

"Hang on..." Cyborg said as he was near done buffing the entire door of the T-car.

"Cyborg, I do not believe we have much time to venture around in this mall of shopping. Perhaps we should be going inside now?" Starfire covered her mouth and giggled, her friends where really funny in her eyes.

Tara glanced into Gar's eyes for a moment, then down at the straw and napkins she was holding. She smiled a bit. "Well… okay," she said a little reluctantly. "Just this once," she more told herself then Gar.

Robin glanced at Starfire and then quickly looked away. He looked after Raven and started walking the rest of the way to the mall as well. Cyborg would catch up when his baby was all nice and clean again. Not that it was ever dirty.

Raven was already waiting over by the door for her friends. God, they were slow.

"Trust me, once you start pranking you keep doing it" Gar laughed. "I can teach you all my tricks" He started. _Again..._ he thought with a quick frown that left his face faster then it came.

Starfire floated off the ground and was next to Raven in mere seconds.

Cyborg was almost done, just a little more... more...

Tara smiled, but it was a different smile this time. _What'd I tell you? _that voice in her head told her. _You say 'just this once' now, and then it'll happen again, and again, until it's an everyday thing. Just like it used to be. _Tara frowned. _It'll never be like it used to be, _she thought. _I won't let that happen. _She grinned again, forcing an actual smile on her face. "Okay," she said, though not knowing if she really meant it.

Robin's foot his side walk again as he waited for Cyborg next to Starfire and Raven.

"Awesome, now c'mon before the news people leave" Gar laughed, he was about to grab Tara's hand and run. But caught himself in time and didn't. He just started off running, the new part of the giant mall wasn't that far away.

Cyborg finally finished his work on the T-car and ran over to catch up with the others. His arm had gone back to being an arm instead of a car buffer. that had to be one of his favorite attachments.

"Are we ready to do the viewing of stores now?" Starfire asked, clapping her hands.

Tara laughed, forgetting her troubles for a moment, and ran to catch up with him. She hadn't seen the new part of the mall yet. She vaguely wondered what they had added.

"Finally," Raven said.

"C'mon, let's go," Robin said as he walked to the door. He opened it and held it open for his friends.

Raven walked in, looking around. It had been awhile since she'd been in the mall. She wasn't much of a mall rat.

Gar ran till they where only a few feet from where the news lady was talking in front of the new store called "Tom's Pet World." Cool, Gar made a mental note to check it out after their 'fun.' "Ready?" He asked, looking over at Tara with a slick smirk on his face.

Starfire walked in "Thank you, Robin" She smiled and then looked around the mall. she loved it here, so many earth things and people!

Cyborg walked in after Star "Thanks puppy boy" He laughed slightly.

Robin had stared at Starfire as she walked by, a small smile on his face. "Anytime," he said, hardly realizing it. He stared at her even as Cyborg walked in. Until he heard the 'puppy boy' remark. "Hey!" Robin half snapped and walked in after him. "I should have let that door slam in your face," he half muttered in annoyance.

Raven looked back at the two boys. Here we go again.

Tara caught up with Beast Boy and stopped next to him. She grinned and nodded her head once.

Cyborg only laughed at Robin. "Right" was all he said before catching up with the girls.

Gar ripped a piece of napkin and threw it in his mouth. He let it roll around before spitting it out on his palm and setting it in his straw then taking aim at the reporter, who was live on TV.

"And behind me is the newest addition to the-" The black haired women was cut off by a spit ball whapping her in the eye. "Oh my god" She flung it from her eye, looking grossed out. "Ahem" She put her tooth paste commercial break smile on and faced the camera "As I was saying, behind me is-" She started all over again.

Tara tried not to laugh, not wanting to show that they were the ones doing this. She ripped off a piece of napkin and put it in her mouth, chewing it up a bit, into a little ball. She put the straw to her mouth and blew a quick breath into it, sending the spit ball flying right at the news reporter.

Robin growled and caught up with his three friends as well.

"So…" Raven said. "Where do we go first?"

The poor lady closed her eyes and looked as if she was trying to keep her cool. it was hard to do though. "As I was saying, this is-" She was cut off by another spit ball whapping her in the face.  
The camera man stopped taping, he could tell the news lady was about to blow.  
"WHO WAS THAT?" She demanded.

Gar covered his mouth with his arm, as if covering his cough. though he was hiding the laughing smile spread on his guilty looking face.

"I thought maybe the pet store I heard they just put in here. Maybe we can get something to replace the silk monster" Cyborg joked.

Starfire gasped "Cyborg! how could you think of doing such things! Silkie is our pet and-" She started.

"Starfire, I was kidding... for the most part" Cyborg said.

"Oh"

Robin smiled. Man, she sure loved that worm. "Alright, let's go," he said, and started for the new area of the mall.

Raven followed with out a word, just looking around a bit.

Tara hid her straw and held the napkin as if they'd just gotten there from the food court. Well, technically they had. She kept a straight face as best she could. Actually, she did pretty good.

Gar looked over at Tara then back at the clearly mad news lady.

"I said who did it! ... well whoever did better stop!" She yelled, looking mad but finally calmed down and was ready to go back on air when another spit ball whapped her eye. She nearly screamed.

"Go me, go me, go me" Gar cheered quietly to himself.

"How about we get a puppy.. no wait! we already got one" Cyborg laughed and nudged Robin to let him know he was being picked on again.

"I am not!" Robin protested. "Why don't we just get a donkey? Oh yea! We already have a Jack A-"

"Robin!" Raven said, smirking at Robin's annoyance.

Robin didn't finish his remark, but grumbled something to himself.

Tara giggled a little, not loud enough for anyone but Gar to hear. When no one was looking and the news reporter had her back turned, Tara ripped another piece of napkin off and chewed it into a spit ball, and took aim again, shooting it out the end of the straw.

Cyborg raised his eye brow at Robin, oh it was on now. "While we are their ill have to make sure to get some PUPPY food for Starfire's spiked hair pet" He said.

At hearing her name Starfire looked at the boys then at Raven as if asking what they were talking about.

The lady was hit ... again. "THAT'S IT! I QUIT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Linda! wait! No wait Linda!" the camera guy yelled, dashing after her.

"Good one Tara" Gar let himself laugh now and held his hand up for a high five.

Robin's mouth fell in shock, then closed again as his eyes narrowed. "You did not just say what I think you said! Do NOT even go there! I AM NOT A PET OF ANYONES!" Robin half shouted this.

Raven sighed. Another one of their friendly fights. She shook her head slightly in an 'it's a boy thing' way to Starfire. "Guys!" she snapped. "Stop!"

Tara busted out laughing and gave Gar the high five. "That was great!" she exclaimed. "Priceless!"

Cyborg only laughed, even when Raven told him to stop. "anyone but Twinkle Star" Cyborg laughed, giving Robin a goo goo look.

Starfire was watching them with a raised eye brow, she had to have the weirdest friends ever... though extremely funny.

"Told ya it was a blast" Gar laughed then looked around. "So... want to check the pet store out? do you like animals?"

"I- That's- You're-" Robin opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "I am not a pet!" he said, yet again, this time more clearly. He growled and thought a moment. "Better then being the pet of a dumb car, anyways" he mumbled to himself.

As her laughter subsided, Tara looked over at the pet store. "Okay, sure," she said before starting off that way.

Raven only sighed. They were getting out of hand.

"Well, what do you think boy friends are? Pets to the girls," Cyborg said, clearly saying Robin was Starfire's boy friend.

"Awesome" Gar was still laughing in a way. His face said so anyways. He ran ahead of Tara and into the pet store. animals loved him, for obvious reasons! he loved animals too, well that too was an obvious reason.

Tara smiled again and ran after Gar into the newly made store. She spotted him and walked over. "What kind of animals do they have in here?"

Robin blushed again, getting wide eyed, and a look on his face. It took everything in his mind to not yell that Starfire wasn't his girlfriend. The last time that had happened was too memorable. He kept his mouth shut tight, shaking his head in a threatening way to Cyborg.

"Good choice," Raven said to Robin about keeping his mouth shut.

"I dunno" Gar shrugged, making his way over to the puppies. Terra had loved puppies, and a part of him wondered if that changed. "Hey Tara" He called, reaching his hand in the plexie glass cage and petting the little puppies.

Cyborg was giving an 'I win!' grin as he marched on, clearly proud of this.

Tara looked over at Gar again. She looked at the glass cage, and glanced from side to side. Did she still like puppies? _No, Terra liked puppies. You don't, _that voice told her. She bit her lip and went with it, inching over kind of slowly. _Just tell him you're afraid of dogs _Tara stopped a bit farther from the glass then Terra would have.

Robin glared at Cyborg. Everyone knew Robin never gave up. This wasn't over. He would get Cyborg back for that. "I'm gonna get you back! This is NOT over!" he told Cyborg.

Raven rolled her eyes a little.

Gar looked up from the little spotted pup he was playing with and over at Tara. He cocked his head to the side "What's wrong? You don't like puppies or something?" He asked in a confused tone.

"It's only over when you finally ask Star out" Cyborg said in a low tone for only Robin to hear. "No wait" he spoke up. "Then I just don't tease as much. So I guess it's only over when you guys get married" He laughed.

"Oh… umm… I don't like dogs. I'm… afraid of them," she said. She couldn't look at the puppy. It would take everything to not say 'awww how cute!' So, instead she looked at the ground. _You don't like dogs _she told her herself. She was more trying to persuade herself.

Robin's jaw dropped. "WHEN!" He shouted. "When? Whatever happened to '_If_'!" he said the last part so only Cyborg could hear.

"When what?" Raven asked.

"If? Ohhh, so there _is_ a chance?" Cyborg teased.

"Oh" Gar tried not to sound disappointed. So that had changed too... "Okay so what animals DO you like?" He asked, forcing a grin on his face once more.

"What?" Robin asked. "NO! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant- I mean- there's more chance of 'if' then 'when' but that doesn't mean there's chance! There is no chance! That would never happen!" Robin was talking fast as if trying to explain.

Tara rubbed her arm with her hand. "Well… umm…" she looked around. "Anything, I guess. I just don't like… dogs," she lied. _It's not a lie! It's the truth. Tara, you, hate's dogs _she continued persuading herself. Was it just her, or was there something about Gar that reminded her of her past? She looked around again at the sound of a sharp bark, whine type noise. She looked down at this little puppy clawing at the glass, looking at her. She stared for a second, a bit sadly, then looked away a bit reluctantly. She kind of hated how they kept these poor animals locked up.

_Even if you don't like dogs,_ the voice told her.

_But I_-

_You don't like dogs._

_I don't like dogs_, she repeated. Tara sighed quietly.

"Okay love dove" Cyborg laughed, again making fun of Robin's bird name and his crush issue at the same time.

"Well, where do you want to go? I'll follow you" Gar said. "Even if you don't like real poppies I'm still your little lost puppy, remember?" He joked.

Tara grinned. "Okay," she said.

Robin saw the pet shop ahead and walked over. Stupid Cyborg with his stupid smart Alec remarks. Robin would get him back for this. He stood outside the shop, waiting for Starfire and Raven.

Raven came over and looked up at the name 'Tom's pet store'. It was in red, and the little O's were dog paw print shapes.

Tara looked around for somewhere to go. She spotted someone outside the door. Was that… it was… Oh man. She glanced around a bit nervously now. What if they were all here? What if _he _was here? She turned to face Gar, her back to the door. "We could…" she pretended to be thinking about where to go. Well, she was thinking about where to go. But she wasn't exactly thinking about what animal to go look at.

Starfire walked beside Raven and looked up at the giant lettering as well. "This place looks most wonderful" She said.

Cyborg was still grinning, in his mind he had won the little fighting match. And he was sure he would win the next time as well, because he was the one teasing.

Gar looked at Tara when she talked; it wasn't for very long though. When he heard familiar voices outside he looked outside the large window that held more puppies and saw his fellow teammates. Okay, a pet store was really the last place he would look for them. He would be less surprised to see Robin in a girl's store, because Starfire would probably have drug him in there. But a pet store!  
"Uhh... c'mon" Gar turned around and started for the other side of the store. Walking by rows of pet items and cages with bunnies and other little rodents on the way.

Tara immediately followed, not asking for an explanation in their sudden change of direction. She looked around at all the animals, glancing at the door every now and then. When the little bell above the door rang, Tara looked up. Robin had walked in, Raven right behind him.

Raven looked around at all the animals. She wasn't much of an animal person. She did however think it cruel and unusual for them to be kept locked up in a pet store cage all the time.

Robin looked around too. He saw all the puppies. He went over and looked at them through the glass.

Gar was really starting to consider asking if it was alright if they just leave the whole mall. He was sure Tara didn't want to bump into the Titans any more then he did at the moment. They would know his voice, Cyborg would know the watch and then everything would fall apart. He walked into the fish section, it was cave like. Dark with only the dark blue lights from the fish tanks giving off any light.

Starfire floated over to the birds, she looked over them. Doves, and a few parrot like birds in one cage. It had an open top, so the birds' wings must have been clipped.

"Eww, smells like BB's room in here" Cyborg joked, waving his hand in front of his noise.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Raven said in her monotone voice.

"It's cleaner in here in then in that mess," Robin said.

"Even the animals would be afraid to go in there," Raven said, looking at a sleeping, and smelling, ferret.

Tara immediately followed Gar, right behind him, glancing nervously behind her at the Titans. She sighed a sigh of relief as they entered the dark, cave like room. She looked around. As she listened to the Titans talk, she immediately knew they were talking about Beast Boy. She looked down at the floor, he was the only one Tara hadn't heard in the pet shop.

"I think we should lock villains in there, that would be more torture then sending them to jail" Cyborg laughed, he reached in to poke a bird but it pecked at him then started making a bunch of noise over nearly being touched. "Ow!" Cy yelped, recoiling his hand and glaring at the bird.

Starfire however seemed to be doing fine. She had a small little brown dove sitting on her finger. Its fathers spotted with white specks so it looked like a cross between a fawn and a dove.

"So..." Gar started, stopping his walk and looked into the glass that held large fish that looked ready to jump out and try to kill you... COOL.

Robin was still looking at the dogs. He was playing with one, running his finger along the glass and the puppy would chase it, barking and wagging its tail like mad. He chuckled and looked over at the others, his eye immediately catching Starfire. She looked so peaceful. He was still smiling a little bit, just watching her.

Raven walked by a bird cage, the bird making a mad lunge at her as if trying to bite her. It bit the cage and chewed on it really hard. Raven just gave it blank look.

Tara leaned against one of the fish tanks. "So," she repeated. She didn't know what to say. What was there to say? When she heard Cyborg's remark, she smiled slightly, but then forced the smile away again. She remembered Cyborg had always enjoyed picking on them. Tara shook her head, snapping out of it. She really needed to stop doing that. She hadn't thought about the Titans this much for a really long time.

Cyborg caught Robin looking at Starfire and smirked; he walked over to her and said loud enough for Robin to hear "Okay, about that pet of yours. Don't feed it after midnight, don't get it wet and I suggest the name brand puppy food for it"

Starfire only looked at Cyborg blankly as if saying "Wha?"

"Any other stores you wanted to check out?" Gar asked, turning back around so he was looking at Tara. He was hoping he didn't make it too obvious that he was avoiding the Titans. They probably wouldn't know who he was if he just walked by, though Terra on the other hand might be a little bit of a problem. Starfire at the first glimpse of anyone looking like Terra would squeal and rush over.

Robin glared at Cyborg and immediately turned back to the puppy who looked like it was trying to attack his stationary finger. He started moving it up and down the glass again, the little puppy bounding after it, tongue out and a dog smile on its little face.

Raven looked over at another section of the store. It was like a dark cave. That was more her kind of place. She looked up at the sign over it. She sighed as she read the sign 'Fish'. She figured it wouldn't smell as bad in there.

Tara looked up. "Oh… uhh… we could go to…" her stomach growled a little. "Food court?"

"Sure, I didn't have a big lunch." Gar said, nodding in agreement with the choice of going to the food court.

"Great," Tara glanced over at the Titans. She saw Raven start walking over to the darkened area of the store- the little cave like room that herself and Gar stood in. She looked at the other Titans; they all had their backs turned. Perfect. "C'mon," Tara said, grabbing Gar's wrist again and pulling him out of the cave area. She quickly pulled him out of the pet shop, nearly dragging him.

Gar had let a yelp escape from his lips. Now he really did feel like a little puppy, only being dragged around on a leash. Not that he really minded, just glad to get out of the store. Though when out of the store he made Tara stop running with him being dragged behind. That would catch attention. "Slow down Tara! Not like someone's trying to kill you, unless those fish scared you" He joked, though using a low tone so the others would have no hope of hearing him.

Tara let go of his wrist and stopped. "Sorry," she said a bit sheepishly. She just didn't want to be seen by one of the Titans again. "I'm just kinda hungry. What do you want to eat?" she asked Gar. "There's pizza, tacos, burgers, a lot more. They've got ice cream too," she listed.

"It's okay" Gar laughed slightly. What did he want to eat? Well... tofu bits in his salad sounded really good right now. But that might hint who he was. Not many teens ate tofu these days. "Pizza?" He suggested, stealing a glance behind him at the mall's big open window and at the Titans. They seemed to busy bickering and playing with the animals to notice them.

"Pizza sounds great," Tara said. She started heading to where the

Food Court was, eager to just get away from the Titans. She didn't dare to look back at the shop, just incase one of the Titans looked out the window. She sighed as a strand of her hair fell into her face again, she pushed it back impatiently.

Gar as he had done all day walked beside Tara on their way to the food court. He had glanced over at her, and found himself staring when she messed with that annoying strand of hair. He couldn't help a small chuckle. At least Terra's hair refused to change. His eyes looked back ahead of him. The line had creased to be so long. Seeing how the lunch hour was long gone. How late was it anyways? Gar didn't know. His hands found themselves back over the backpack's straps, clinging to them tightly so they weren't just flopping around at his side aimlessly.  
But even if the food court wasn't over stuffed with people the rest of the mall was. Kids that had either done all their home work early or kids hanging out before they did it were here. Gar thought he recognized a few from school. Adults where here, some working and others just shopping. The sound of hundreds of people talking made the large main room sound like mumbling of a river. It was a little louder for him of course, because he still had his large elf ears even if they weren't visible.

Tara looked around. She spotted the pizza line, which was really short at the moment, and walked over to stand behind some guy and girl holding hands. She looked over the menu. She would just get cheese again. Maybe a soda too. She looked over the drinks.

"Whatcha getting?" Gar asked Tara, his eyes made a quick glance over the menu. "Did you want to share a whole pizza or like, get a diff slice?" He grinned and let his eyes lock on Tara's face.

Tara looked up at the menu again. "Well… what do you want?" she asked. "I was thinking just a plain cheese. But we could get a half cheese and half whatever you want. Unless you want cheese too. Or do you think you could eat more then one piece? Or would one be enough?"

Gar laughed "I can stand a cheese." He could, he didn't mind dairy if it was for the sake of pizza. "I could eat a whole pizza if I wanted, but I would be perfectly happy with only a slice. So it's up to you" He grinned, almost laughing again.

The guy behind the counter cleared his throat in an 'I'm waiting' way. Tara stepped forward and pulled out her wallet. "One cheese pizza, please," she said. "Oh, and a sprite." She turned to Gar. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'll take a root beer" Gar said, glancing at the guy then looked back at Tara "Why don't you go get a seat? I can get the food" He smiled.

"Okay," Tara agreed, though before walking off to get a seat pulled out a ten dollar bill and practically shoved it into Gar's hand. She didn't like people paying for her. It made her feel… selfish, greedy. She smiled and walked off to find a small table with only two chairs, one right across from the other.

Gar looked down at the money and shook his head though smiling; he stuffed it in his pocket to make Tara take back. He made sure she wasn't looking before pulling out his T-com from his bag and flashing it to the pizza guy "Put it on the Titans bill" He grinned, pulling it back and putting it away faster then he had got it out.

The pizza guy nodded and handed Gar their orders "Have a nice day" He said with a stifled yawn.

Once again, weird ending, weird beginning.


	8. Chapter 5 Part 1

Hello! your friend Tianimalz here! let me just say -clears throat- WE DO NOT OWN ANY CD NAMES OR ARTISTS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER! OR ANY OTHER CRAP YOU REGONIZE!

That is all please read on!

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Thanks, you too" Gar took the tray of food over to the seat Tara had picked.

Tara looked up as Gar came over. She had been watching other people laugh and talk. She smiled when she saw Gar again. It was like an instant reaction. She stared a moment before looking away, a little embarrassedly, though still smiling.

Gar set the tray in the middle of the table and sat down in the empty seat across from Tara. "Hey Tara, you dropped something" He smiled then pulled out the ten and set it in front of Tara.

Gar set the trey in the middle of the table and sat down in the empty seat across from Tara. "Hey Tara, you dropped something" He smiled then pulled out the ten and set it in front of Tara.

Tara's mouth dropped a bit in mock anger. "Garfield!" she half whined. "Don't tell me you paid for all that yourself," she reached over and punched him in the shoulder lightly, in a playful way.

Gar laughed "Okay, I won't tell you" He grinned, shrugging off the play punch. He didn't really pay for it; the Titans got free pizza all the time.

Tara jokingly glared at him. "Fine, be that way. But next time _I'm _paying!" she told him. She hadn't realized it, but she'd basically just told him that she wanted to do this again sometime. If she had realized it, she wouldn't have told him.

He laughed again "Really? Next time eh? When will that be?" Gar smiled then took a slice of pizza. He was now basically saying he wanted to do this again.

Tara looked up, a slightly confused look on her face. She thought about what she had said and blushed a little. Whoops. She smiled back and shrugged. "I dunno. Whenever I guess." She was surprised he'd agreed.

Gar was smiling, even as he stuffed the pizza in his mouth and had it swallowed in mere minutes. Almost as if he hadn't chewed at all. He reached over and grabbed his plastic cup filled with root bear and sipped on the straw. "So..." He started, lowering the cup from his lips. He was leaning back in his seat with his spare arm perched over the back of the chair and a care free smile on his face.

Tara finished her pizza in just a few minutes as well. She took a drink of her sprite and looked up at Gar. She really didn't know what to say. "So…" she repeated. She also found herself unable to look away from him, a small smile on her face.

"Where are you living?" He asked, trying to start a conversation, his eyes stayed lock in hers.

"Oh, about a five minute drive from the school. I'm staying with my friend," Tara told him, never looking away. Even when she took a drink she never let her eyes stray from him.

"Sounds way out" Gar said, the way his voice was dull in a way you could tell he was paying more attention on looking into Tara's big blue eyes. "What kind of movies do you like?" He asked, still in a dull type of way.

"Oh… umm…" Tara thought for a moment. "Well, I like different types," she told him, leaning forward slightly to rest her chin on her hand as she talked. "I don't really just like one specific type. I like a variation." She stared into his eyes as she spoke, still finding it impossible to look away.

"Like, a comedy action or something?" He asked. He was too caught up to even blush, and strangely, it felt ... good.

Tara took a sip of sprite, then looked back up. "Well, I like comedy, and action. Horror movies too. What about you?"

"I like just about all of them" Gar managed to tear his gaze away for a minute, but like a magnet his dark blue eyes returned back to hers. "Horror is fun, comedy rocks, action is okay. I can deal with sci fi and as for romance... eh, like most guys I'm edgy on it." He joked before taking a loud sip of his root beer.

Tara laughed. "I guess some romance are okay," she half forced herself to say. Terra would never say that about a romance movie. But that's exactly why Tara had said it. She glanced down at the sprite as she took another sip.

Gar's eyes scanned Tara's face. The thought about how much she had changed crossed into his mind again. He made himself push the thought away and smile. "So, was there any movie you might be interested in?" He asked. Wondering if he was making it too obvious about where he might like to go next time they went out... well if there was a next time. He hoped so.

Tara smiled in thought. "Well…" she thought a bit longer. She laughed a little as she said, "Not a clue," she took another sip of sprite. "I'll think about it though."

Gar smiled at her laugh again "Well, make sure to let me know when you do get a clue." He had been too busy flirting he had forgotten to eat more pizza. When his stomach reminded him that it needed something in it Gar reached over and grabbed another slice and slowly nibbled the start of the triangle shape pizza slice.

Tara smiled. "Will do," she said. She also reached for another slice and bit the end off. She chewed slowly as if deep in thought. And she was. She was thinking about Gar. Surprise there. She liked everything about him. The way he talked, the way he laughed, the way he smiled, everything. The only thing she couldn't get over was how much he reminded her of Beast Boy. From the way he looked talked, the he laughed, and even the way he smiled. He reminded Tara of a part of her she wanted to forget. A part of her she was trying to forget. But… if she wanted to forget Beast Boy so badly, why did she like someone this much who reminded her so much of Beast Boy. She averted her eyes to the table as she thought about this, but quickly found it was still impossible to keep her gaze off of Gar for too long.

Gar was doing his best to get the best of the stubborn cheese. It insisted on falling off the pizza from the over load and getting wasted. Gar however was trying to eat it all before it fell off. "Too...much...cheese" He said in between bites.

Tara snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah, way too much," she took a bite, pulling both her head and the pizza back in an attempt to break the stringy cheese that just kept stretching, and stretching. She had pulled back as far as she could, and still the cheese stretched.

Gar had been watching Tara from the corner of his eye "What were you doing? Day dreaming?" He joked. Then finally was able to snap the rest of the gooey cheese off his pizza. Now he just had a triangle shaped breadstick with tomato sauce all over it.

Tara ripped the one piece of cheese off. She threw it aside then looked up at Gar. "Oh…uhh… kinda. You know… just thinking." She took another bite, this time no stringy cheese coming off.

Gar took a monster size bite of his food, took about five chews then swallowed before asking "Oh, about what? Is there another test coming up or something?"

Tara glanced around. "Uhh… no… thank God, too. I hate tests," Tara made a pathetic attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah, tests stink. I freak on them." Gar in just two more monster sized bites and a few chews later had his pizza gone. After looking over his hands to make sure they were clean of pizza sauce and cheese he returned his eye lock on Tara. He noticed she was changing the subject, but didn't pressure her on it.

"Yeah. Same here. I do okay in class, but then tests come. It looks like I'm a sixth or seventh grader in a ninth grade class," Tara told him, finishing off her own slice of pizza.

"Ouch" He said, not feeling up to another slice of pizza so he merely just sipped the root beer. "So, what are you up for now?" He asked. "I picked the last means of amusement, your turn."

"Well… we could…" Tara thought for a moment, taking another sip of her one soda. "Check out the music shop?" she suggested.

"Sure! What kind of music are you into?" Gar asked, taking one more gulp of his pop before standing up.

Tara glanced down at the table, sipping on her sprite. The part of her that was still Terra was protesting like mad. _I do NOT like rap, country, Pop, R&B, Jazz, nothing but Rock! Nothing, nothing, nothing! You can't change that!_ Tara looked back up. "Rock." No matter if she was Terra, or Tara, she couldn't stand anything but Rock. Okay, some other stuff was _okay_… but Rock was still best. She stood up as well, finishing up her soda.

"Awesome, me too. I like dance and hard rock and punk rock. Those are the top choices on my list" Gar was trying to start some type of conversation. His eyes darted behind Tara when he caught glimpse of familiar figures.

"Maybe we should get a puppy, that way you can be with your own kind" Cyborg laughed and poked Robin on the shoulder. Starfire was giggling; she found this rather amusing despite herself.

Tara nodded. "Dance is okay. I mainly like rock though. Almost any kind of rock." She started walking to where she knew the music store to be.

Raven sighed, completely blocking them out. Or trying to at least.

"I am not a puppy! I am not a puppy or dog of any kind!" Robin protested in an annoyed snap.

Gar watched them for a minute, almost laughing. Half of him wanted to run on over with the others and join in the teasing of poor Robin. But his other half wanted to hang out with Tara. And that half won. He turned around and started after Tara. "So do you dance?" He asked.

"Oh I'm sorry; I forgot you're a bird. Love dove" Cyborg laughed again.

"Uhh…" Tara smiled a bit sheepishly. "Only when I'm alone. Mostly anyways. I hardly ever dance in front of people. You?" she replied, with a half embarrassed laugh.

"I am not a love dove!" Robin nearly yelled. "I am nothing that has to do with the word 'love'" he found himself blushing a deeper red every time he said 'love'.

Gar glanced over at Tara with a half smile plastered on his face. "I dance when I'm the only one home or at a party. But then I also dance if I beat a record of the Gamestation" He chuckled. It was true; in fact, he and Cyborg both did that crazy winning dance.

"Okay sure Robin. I want you too say that after you got kids, then I can laugh some more" Cyborg nearly doubled over in laughter, he was having a little too much fun with this.

Starfire looked over at Robin "Robin, you are turning of the colors, are you feeling well?" She asked.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks, causing Raven who was walking behind him to crash into him. She shook her head and looked over at him. "Jeez, give a person some warning next time."

Robin completely ignored her. "Kids?" he asked Cyborg in a truly shocked voice with wide eyes. "Kids? I'M FIFTEEN!" he shook his head violently. "Sixteen! I meant sixteen! I am sixteen! Me? Kids? No! Never!" His face, if possible, was even redder. His face burned with a blush at the very thought.

Tara laughed a little. "You have a Gamestation? That's cool," she said. Melody didn't own any type of gaming system. Kind of a bummer. But they did have a kick butt stereo.

Cyborg just kept laughing as he walked. This was so amusing in a weird and mean way! Robin was just the type that was fun to pick on. "Hey Robin, you know that people are looking at you right?" He laughed. And it was true; people were looking at the boy wonder like he had gone mad.

"No, but I know someone who does" Gar said that was half way true. Cyborg was playing that thing so much that it was more of his then anyone else's.

Raven had just kept walking, not stopping to stare at Robin.

Robin looked around at the people staring, still blushing. "Uhh… Cyborg!" he ran after Cyborg. "It's your fault their staring! If you would just quit picking on me, then they wouldn't have been staring in the first place!"

"Oh," Tara said. "That's still cool though. I don't know anyone who does." Wait… she _did_ know someone who did. "Well, I used to someone who did."

"Yo man, not my fault you're so much fun to pick on" Cyborg grinned down at his masked friend, leader, and the guy who he loved to tease.

"Oh, really? Who? Friend, family?" Gar asked, though he had a good idea who she meant. He looked up at the sign that in bright colors stated this was the music store.

With some hesitation, Tara said, "Oh… no one." She too looked up at the sign of the music store and walked in. She knew that didn't make sense. She said she knew someone who owned one, he asked who, and then she answered no one. That made no sense. She couldn't answer though.

Robin glared up at his friend. He shook his head threateningly. "Someday. Someday when I have good reason to pick on you- if you ever get a girlfriend, I swear, I'm gonna make fun of the both of you until the world's end."

Gar thought to pester her about it, just to be a pain. "No one? Is that a name now and days?" He laughed, fallowing her into the store.

"Well Robbie poo, you don't have to worry about that because I am in love with my car. And try to tease me about that and people are gonna think your nuts." Cyborg laughed once more.

At the name 'Robbie Poo' Robin once again stopped dead in his tracks. His eye twitched at the remembrance of that name. Kitten. "Don't. EVER! Call me that. Again," he said very slowly and very clearly.

Tara chuckled a little. "No. Not exactly," she answered as she looked around the store.

"Okay, okay." Cyborg held his arms out as if defending an on coming attacker. "Anyone hungry?" He asked, letting his arms fall back to his side.

"I believe I am" Starfire said, taking an extra step from Robin, he looked ready to blow at any given moment. Not that she totally blamed him; he was getting teased by the master of teasing.

Robin merely nodded his head. He didn't know if he should open his mouth to speak. Probably a good choice.

Raven looked over at Starfire, then at Cyborg. "Yeah, I'm hungry too."

Gar dropped the subject and looked around at the CD's rack, then let his eyes wonder over to the instruments. But he was by far more interested in the CD's. Those required no work to play music. So he walked over to the wall completely covered in CD's of all types of music and artists. "Sweetness" He awed.

Tara grinned at the word 'sweetness'. That was a cool word. She also walked over to the wall of music, and started going through the many CD's. She pulled down a CD and ran it under one of the scanner things to listen to it. She only put the head phones around her neck and blasted it so she could still hear Gar if he was talking. There were numerous TVs hanging around the room, showing random music videos. She turned the music around her neck down so she could look up at the screen of the closest one. It was playing 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls.

Gar was reading a Green Day Cd. Not bad, He put it back then grabbed another CD that was near random. But he liked this guy, Weird Al. "cool" He hummed as he read the back of it; he liked most of these songs. His eyes glanced over at Tara before returning back to the Cd back. He put it on the shelf then looked over the wall once more. He had lots of CD's already, but one can never have too many! Right?

Tara liked this song. It kind of made her sad though. She went back to looking for a CD to look at. She pulled a random rock CD down and ran it under the scanner. A hard rock song came on. When she turned it down to listen to the song that was on the little TV, she heard the song "I'll be" on. She watched the TV for a moment, humming along to the song. She turned back to the CD rack, still humming along with "I'll Be" and, without meaning to, she thought of Gar. But, as she thought of Gar, and image of Beast Boy, not Gar, Beast Boy, flashed in her mind. It last only a split second, but it was enough to make Tara look up, a little wide eyed as if she was confused. She pulled the head phones over her head and turned the hard rock song up louder. Okay… that was weird. Tara closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened her eyes again, going through CDs again.

Gar looked over at Tara and watched her mess around with the music "You okay?" He asked, not knowing if she could even hear him.

Tara barely heard Gar. She looked over at him and pulled one side of the head phones off. "What?" she asked, glancing back at the CD's.

"I said, are you okay? You got a little wide eyed there for a minute." Gar said, accidentally confessing he had been watching her.

"Oh… yeah, fine," Tara lied. She smiled at the thought that he'd noticed this, though she said nothing.

Gar shrugged then looked back at the wall of CDs. He had a few bucks in his pocket so he decided to pick one. "Hey Tara, I'm having troubles. See any CD's you like? I can't decide what I like." He laughed.

"Well," Tara said looking over at the selection of CDs. "I like a lot of them." She started pulling random CDs down. "I like just about all of these guys," she laughed at her indecisiveness.

"Ah, is there like any you don't got?" He almost laughed again, looking around the CD's then down at the ones Tara held.

Tara was about to name one when she stopped herself. "Why?" she asked. Melody had given her a lot of CDs she didn't like anymore. Melody had, as she said, grown out of rock and the music Tara liked, so she had given Tara all her CDs and started a new collection.

Gar shrugged "Just wondering" He grinned up at her.

Tara pulled one out of the pile. It was a mixed CD. It had a lot of different artists on it, and Tara knew every song, and liked every one. She held it up with a grin. "I don't have this one," she said. She read the back again.

Gar looked over at the Cd as she read it "Cool! Looks awesome" He said.

"Yeah, it does," Tara smiled. "It's on sale too, score!" she laughed, tapping the sticker in the corner that said it was half off.

Gar walked over so he was standing behind Tara and looking over her shoulder at the price "Awesome again!" He grinned. "Are you getting it?"

"Nah," Tara said. "I want to, but I have this thing about buying stuff. I mean… what if I find something else I want more?" she laughed a little. "I didn't bring much money. Then again, I don't have much money," she half joked.

"Oh, I know how that is" He laughed. Gar thought to himself, she wanted it, he had enough money. It would be a cute surprise present right? He was now smiling to himself at his plan. Gar back off from Tara so he wasn't right over her shoulder anymore, His eyes looked around the store once more.

Tara read through it once more, then placed it back on the rack. "Oh well," she shrugged. "Next time, I guess." She went back to looking for other CDs to test and listen to.

Gar watched her look for other CDs, he grinned then grabbed the CD, it was replaced by others just like it so she wouldn't notice. "Hey, I'm gonna go check some other stuff out" He told Tara before walking over to the cashier as casually as he could.  
A few minutes later he had bought the Cd and it was now in his backpack which was once more strapped tightly to him.

"Alright," Tara said, still browsing through CDs. She finally decided she had looked enough. She spent a lot of time in this section. She put the CD she was holding back, and set the head phones down again.

Gar walked back over to where Tara was, acting as if he was disappointed at not finding what he was looking for. "Boo!" Gar half laughed as he came up behind Tara and was soon standing next to her.

"AH!" Terra screamed a small but startled scream. When she saw it was Gar, she couldn't help but laugh a little and push him playfully. "Jeez, freak me out why don't you!" she joked.

"I just did." Gar laughed, pushing her back slightly. "Sorry, most people like me just sneaking up on them." He joked.

"Ha, ha," Tara laughed sarcastically, and pushed him back with a laugh. "I'm sure they do. I'm sure they just love it," she half joked along.

"Oh yes, they find it charming. Especially the girls." He joked, again shoving her with his shoulder.

"Ha, ha, I'm sure they do," she repeated, this time with a hint of jealousy. _Not that I blame them_, she thought with a small grin.

"Oh ho-ho! Do I sense jealousy in your voice my dear?" Gar was joking; He hadn't really caught her tone, but was merely playing around.

Tara blushed a little, but tried to stop it. "No! Ha, jealousy? Right," she said sarcastically, and laughing a bit. "You only wish," she shot back with a joking smile.

Gar laughed, though it made him blush slightly. "Aww admit it! You think I'm cute! You think I'm funny! You like me." He went on in a sing song voice though then laughed again. "C'mon Tar; I'm just messing with you"

Tara grinned guiltily. "Yeah… I know," she said with a shrug of her shoulders, though still blushing slightly. Everything he had said was true. But she wasn't about to admit it. Not now. Not yet.

Gar had a laughing face on now. This was so great! To finally be able to hang on with her again. Even if this was Tara, he knew he would get Terra back. Somehow, some way. What time was it? He looked down at his watch, uh oops. It didn't tell time. It just kept him the way he was. Gar lifted his head up and looked around for a clock.

Tara rubbed held her right arm with her left hand as she often seemed to do. She didn't know what to say anymore. She was smiling though. She really did like Gar. A lot. She finally looked up at him again. "So… what do we do now?" she asked.

"It's getting kinda late" Gar said in a disappointed tone when he looked back down at Tara. "What time do you have to be home?"

Tara looked up at the clock. "Oh… wow. Time flies when you're having fun," she said, quieter then usual. Mainly because she half wanted him to hear her, and half didn't. "Home? Umm… I wasn't told what time. Probably… before ten."

"Yeah tell me about it" Gar nodded, he had been having a lot of fun. But had already been away from the others all day. And in a way missed them. "Ten? We still have time to go around some more if you want, or head home. Which ever you want." Gar shrugged, mainly to loosen the feel of the backpack.

Tara looked back at the clock. She grinned. "There are some fountains outside. There a small walk away from here, but not far. More like just out back of the mall. We can hang out there for awhile if you want," she suggested. That sounded fun to her.

"Okay!" Gar smiled at Tara. "Sounds awesome!" His arms swept out towards the entrance as he did a little bow "lead the way."

Tara laughed before doing just that, leading the way. She walked through the mall, out the opposite door they had come in from. She led him around the corner, and in a bit open space was an area that had a few fountains, kind of like a mini water park. She watched water shoot up from the ground. Kids ran through the fountains, laughing, and screaming. Tara laughed a little too.

Gar fallowed Tara, a few times he was right behind her and others he was right beside her. Again it deepened on how many people were there. Just like at school.  
When they came to the water park Gar looked around, it was just a little while before sun set. He watched the little kids run around in the water, pushing each other then running from each other in laughter. That gave him an idea; a wicked little grin went up his face before Gar reached over and shoved Tara into one of the water fountains.

"AH!" Tara screamed as she was hit by a blast of cold water. She glared at Gar, a joking glare of course. "You little-" she got out of the water, nearly soaked. She went back over to him, and shoved him back.

Gar was pointing at the now soaked Tara and laughing his butt off. When he saw her start over to where he was he set the backpack down so it didn't get wet. Yeah, he saw her move coming. Not trying to resist the push he was thrown into a water stream that short upward. "COLD!" He yelped, jumping out of it.

"Now you know how I feel!" She yelled in a joking voice. She walked over, actually not caring if she was pushed in again. A grin went up her face, but not just any grin, a flirty grin, as she walked up to him.

Gar looked at Tara, He saw her flirty grin, and gave her one of his own. One eye brow slightly raised and half his mouth slit open to just barely show his teeth. He just stood there and let Tara come closer until she was close enough that he could grab her. Gar grabbed Tara's wrist and held her back in front of him in one swift motion. And held her in as the water streamed upward once more and soaked the blonde. "Aha! Garfield comes back with vengeance!" He laughed before pulling her out of the water though not letting go.

Tara had been busy staring into his eyes and looking over the flirty smile and was surprised by the sudden, swift move he'd pulled. She tried to dig her heels into the ground as he pushed her to the fountain in an attempt to stop him. "AHHH! COLD!" Tara screamed and struggled against his grasp, though really enjoying it, as Gar held her in the water. He was stronger then she was and she couldn't break loose, giving her no choice but to get soaked. She was laughing as her soaking, dripping wet hair fell in her face, water dripping off of her. She noticed he was still holding her, but she didn't care. To be honest, she liked it. Not much of a surprise there. She turned her head to look at him, still smiling and laughing.

Gar looked at Tara when she turned her head to look at him. He found himself smiling again, not like he could help it. Her smile wanted him to just spit out who he really was; he wanted to be who he was instead of someone else. But he knew he couldn't, not yet. "Oh, like that did you?" He almost whispered in a joking way. His eyes where locked into Tara's again. It was like he couldn't keep them out. Gar leaned his head a little closer to Tara's as if he was going to kiss her or something, before letting go of her and giving the blonde a push into the next water stream.

Tara couldn't stop smiling for the life of her. She stared straight into Gar's eyes, unable to look away, it was impossible once again. She watched as he leaned closer, doing nothing about it. Though, when he pushed her again, she screamed, and grabbed onto his wrist to keep balance, though that didn't help any. Instead they both fell into the water fountain, Tara landing on her back in between two of the fountains in the ground. She jammed her eyes shut as she fell out of reaction, it felt like it was raining, the way the water shot up from the ground, and came back down.

Gar was taken by surprise when Tara grabbed his wrist and yelped. He was pulled down since his balance had been thrown off by his surprise. "Oof!" he grunted when landing. He had his eyes closed from reaction of the fall, and when he opened them his cheeks turned bright red.  
Gar was on top of Tara. His arms on each side of her thin body, well that was going to be a bit embarrassing. Though he failed to jump back up and quickly apologize, he just stared at her with eyes the size of car tires.

Tara opened her eyes, and her cheeks immediately burned with embarrassment again as she saw him on top of her. She did nothing about it though, she couldn't do anything. She couldn't find her voice to talk and snap him out of it. Heck, she needed to be snapped out of it. All she found she could do was stare into his eyes, no longer smiling, but not frowning. Her eyes had grown slightly wider, but she found no way to look away from Gar's eyes.

* * *

Weird, ending, weird beginning, you know the drill XD I LOVE THIS PART THOUGH! sits back with popcorn Oh yeah, R&R and we'll update ASAP. Working on chapter 6 as we speak. And it doesnt start weird! Is the word weird starting to sound weird to you? Maybe it's just me. I think I'm a little hyper. Again. Which is weird. Cause the only reason I'm sitting here typing this now, and not at school is cause I'm sick. But hyper. See? Weird. Greaser out. Again. Ha, I love saying that! 


	9. Chapter 5 Part 2

Chapter 5 Part 2

Gar's eyes narrowed slightly so they no longer looked ready to pop out of socket. An embarrassed grin went up his face, but the bright blush stayed painted on his face. The water rained down on him and wetted his dirty blonde hair down all over again. He opened his mouth in attempt to talk but found that his voice had packed up and left. So he closed his half opened mouth again. He let his eyes become glued into Tara's once more, seemed he did that a lot.

Tara's eyes drifted from his eyes and to his hair, watching water drops drip from his now soaked hair. Sometimes the water dripped into his face, other times it didn't, a few of the drops even hit her. She still couldn't find herself to talk as her eyes fell to his face again, going over every inch, starting from his forehead. She let her eyes stay locked on his eyes a moment longer, before glancing down to his lips, then back up at his eyes. She couldn't help but love everything about him. She knew that sounded stupid, she'd only known him for a day. But… she felt like she'd known him for so much longer then that.

He kept staring at those big ocean eyes. Even when Terra had cried he loved those eyes. Her tears only made it look as if the ocean itself were dancing in them. Gar let his tense body loosen up a bit. Strange, he had been tense without noticing until he became more easy. Gar didn't know if he was going on a long shot or not, but his head slowly started falling closer down to Tara's. She had just met him, well this form of him. Maybe he was going too fast? Maybe he would only scare her off. He wasn't sure but there was no turning back now.

Tara also found herself loosening up. She stared into his eyes as his head came closer to hers. She lifted her head a little, following suit. She didn't care if she'd just met him. She felt as if she'd known him longer then that, a lifetime. Maybe she didn't know a lot about him, but she knew enough. As she had thought before, she loved everything about him. The way he laughed, talked, the way he always joked around, his whole personality in general. And on the plus side, he was cute. More then cute. He was just… perfect.

Gar's face lit up when Tara agreed and leaned closer. His heart pounded so hard on his chest he was afraid the heart beat might be heard. It had been over a year ago since his last chance, and Slade had totally ruined it. That still made him frustrated when he thought about it. But now it wasn't time to think about the past. He didn't know why they leaned in so slowly, maybe it was so he could savor the moment? But besides the fact they were only inches apart and his eyes on instinct half way closed.

Without realizing, Tara had brought one hand up to rest on his shoulder. They were closer then inches apart, maybe two inches. Tara's eyes closed, she felt like she had no control over it, it just happened. An inch apart… so close. But, something interrupted the moment. Two images this time, as fast as a flash of lightning comes and goes, flashed through Tara's mind. The first was of Beast Boy again, his smiling green face, his green eyes, his green, spiked hair, his elf ears, the way his one tooth stuck out of his mouth slightly, all fresh in her mind as if she had just seen him. The second image came, and went as fast as the first, it was her and Beast Boy, sitting on a Farris wheel together, leaning in closer, and closer for their first kiss. Tara's eyes snapped open, and her hand tightened on Gar's shoulder as if holding him back, telling him to stop.

Gar stopped when he felt her grip tighten, his eyes slowly opened and he pulled back. Well, what had he expected really? He made use of his arms that where still laying down on each side of Tara and pushed himself up, looking a little disappointed but again, what had he thought would happen really? "Sorry."

Tara sat up. She didn't know what to say. Why… why did she stop him? She was disappointed too, but something was keeping her from kissing him. The very thought… the very thought of that green Titan… was that thought going to keep her away from every guy she liked? She stared at the ground a moment. Why? She didn't like Beast Boy that way anymore. She made sure of that. She didn't want to remember him. If she hadn't remembered him… she would have been able to kiss Gar without hesitation. Why couldn't she just let him go? If she didn't like him, it should be easy to let go. The part of her that was still Terra… didn't want to let him go. That's why she had to let go of everything Terra.

Tara shook her head in response to Gar. "Don't be," was really all she could say. It was her fault. She had stopped him. She found it hard to look him in the eye.

Gar's eyes darted around, just about everyone was gone, and it was almost dark. "I should probably take you home huh?" He asked, finding his voice had come back to him at last. Though his head was slightly hung his eyes stole a quick glance over at Tara. Alwell, she had only met him today, he couldn't expect much right?

Tara sighed. "Yeah, I guess so," her voice gave away that she was disappointed that she'd stopped him. Her head was hung slightly as well, and she was staring at the ground. She couldn't help but keep thinking. Why? Why had she stopped him? Why did she think of Beast Boy? Tara was beginning to realize… no matter if she changed _everything _about Terra into Tara, one thing that Tara could _never _change was Terra's liking for Beast Boy. But Tara didn't want to think of Beast Boy every time she tried to kiss a guy. She wanted to think about whoever it was that she was trying to share that special moment with.

Gar stood up, using his leg for support as he did so before brushing off all the side walk dirt that had gathered on his clothing. His head turned to look at Tara; she was just as drenched in the city water as he was. "Need a hand?" He asked again in a near whisper. He bent over and offered Tara his hand to help her up, despite disappointment a small grin was painted on his face.

Tara looked up at Gar, looking into his eyes for the first time since she'd made him stop. She glanced at his hand, then looked back to his eyes. She smiled a small smile and took his hand. She was glad that their friendship didn't look ruined so far. That was a good thing. A great thing.

Gar's grin turned into a half smile as his hand curled over Tara's before he lifted her up. "Did you need me to walk you home or did you want to go yourself?" He asked, acting as if their moment a few minutes ago didn't even happen.

Tara thought for a moment. "Would you mind walking with me?" she asked. She really didn't want to walk alone. She was sure Melinda would come and pick her up, but she wanted to walk with Gar. It might be a bit of a far walk, but she wouldn't mind spending time with him.

"Not at all!" Gar's half smile turned into a full smile. He would be more then happy to take an extra few minutes or whatever to talk or just be around Tara before going home and getting pestered about his where abouts. "Just let me get my book bag" He let go of her hand and ran over, snatching the bag up with one hand.

Tara smiled when he agreed. As he grabbed his book bag, she started to the door again. "It might be kind of a long walk," Tara said. "I mean… it's a fifteen minute drive, so… you know. Kind of a long walk." She leaned against the wall of the mall, next to the door, waiting for him.

"I wont mind" Gar walked over to Tara still grinning as he swung the bag onto his back. "I walk and run a lot all the time." That was true; being a Titan didn't mean he got to sit on his butt 24/7. Even if the city was at peace there was always training to do.

Tara's grin widened. "Yeah, I used to do more then I do now. Mostly I do all my running during Gym. I walk home from school everyday; sometimes I get a ride though. My friends I walk to the here, and just around other times," Tara told him.

"Lead the way" He laughed before getting back into the conversation. "Really? What did you do? Like sports or something?" He knew very well what she did, but he had to act as if he didn't.

Tara pushed herself off the wall and came from the opening in the little fountain area that led to the outside of the mall. She walked down the side walk next to Gar. "Well…" she started. She had to think on that one. "I tried sports. I did a lot of running, just for running. I took classes too. You know, like Tae-Kwon-Doe classes." She figured when she used to train was enough like taking classes for that to only be a half lie.

"Oh, Cool! That's awesome, how far did you make it? You know, like into the belts?" He asked, turning to face her as he walked at her side. "If it's any of my business"

Tara thought for a minute. What would she be considered? "Ummm… Black," she threw out, half guessing. Was she considered a black belt? Definitely not a high black belt. More… beginning black belt. Yeah, that sounded about right.

Gar looked as if he was surprised, but wasn't. She was good, or used to be, "Whoa, really?" He had put slight awe in his tone of voice.

"Uh… yeah, I guess so," Tara half shrugged. She vaguely wondered if she could still do all that stuff. _I don't want to do that stuff anymore, though, _she reminded herself. _That's not who I am anymore._

Tara didn't seem real interested in this conversation so Gar didn't say anymore on it. He looked ahead of them as he walked then down at his feet briefly. One hand left where it was glued to off the back pack strap and ran in his wet hair, he was feeling on bad it was. He would have to take a towel to it or something when he got home. "So..." it seemed he said that a lot, well he ran out of things to say a lot too.

"So," Tara repeated glancing over at him, not having much to talk about either. "What about you? Are you into sports?" She wouldn't doubt it. He was really good in Gym. She looked over at him again, then back ahead of her.

Gar shrugged, then allowed both his hands to fall to his side. "Not really, I play every now and then. Like volley ball and basket ball if I can get any of my friends off their butts to play." He joked.

Tara laughed. "That's always tough," she joked back. She shook her head slightly as that strand of hair fell in her face again, only soaking wet now. She kicked at a rock on the ground, watching it tumble and roll down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Gar laughed slightly. His hands couldn't seem to make up their mind on where to go. They had gone from gripping the straps, to hanging loosely at his sides and now they where stuffed in his jean pockets. But then they shifted again and where swinging loosely at his side. The sun was going down pretty fast now, the crickets starting coming out to sing. He remembered Tara not liking the bugs, though Terra had never minded. Gar was trying to think of something to talk about, some type of conversation. Though hardly any came to his mind.

Tara walked in silence now, still having nothing to talk about, but enjoying Gar's presence. She kicked the same rock down the side walk when they had walked up to where it had stopped. She watched it tumble down the sidewalk again; listening to it hit the concrete over and over before rolling to a stop.

Gar's eyes glanced down at the rock as it tumbled. "Having fun?" He asked in a joking way before turning his head so he was looking at Tara.

Tara laughed a little. "Kinda," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. She kicked it again when they'd come up to it once more. This time she kicked it even further, just for fun.

Gar chuckled. The rest of the trip was spent mostly in silence. Maybe he would make a joking comment on something every now and then, but mostly stayed quiet. They where close to Tara's house, or where she lived. He wasn't sure which was hers though. He had only seen her come to this part of town a lot so figured she lived somewhere around here.

Tara laughed a little at his comments but also stayed mostly quiet. She still enjoyed it. She stopped outside a house, kind of small, one story. "Well, this is my stop," she announced in a slightly disappointed voice.

Gar stopped and looked up at the house, it was cute. He looked back down at Tara and grinned slightly. "Okay" He said, sounding slightly disappointed himself. He turned around to keep going when he remembered something "Oh hey Tara!" He turned back around and dug something out of his back pack side pocket. "Here... thought you might want it." Gar smiled and handed the CD Tara had been looking at to her.  
On the CD's cover said in red marker

_For: The Rock Princess_ in Gars hand writing, he had barrowed the music clerk's marker for that. And red being her favorite color, or had been it seemed perfect enough.

Tara took the CD and stared at it. She didn't think much of the 'Rock Princess' in red at first. She looked up at Gar. "You really shouldn't have," she said, hitting him on the shoulder in a playful way again, and a smile on her face. "Thanks," she added happily. She looked back at the house, then to Gar again. She sighed. "I guess I should go. I had fun. More fun then I've had in a really long time."

Gar couldn't help a soft laugh at Tara's reaction. "Yeah, me too." He said slowly. He was also thinking about how much he had missed her, how much this day had meant to him. How much she meant to him. "well... night Tara. catch you later." He smiled once more before turning around and starting to his own home.

"Night… see you tomorrow," she called to him. She watched him go for a moment, unable to look away. She smiled as she watched him, then looked back down at the CD, reading it again. His handwriting looked familiar. Maybe she was just imagining it. She looked up again to see Gar farther off. She watched him for just a little longer before turning and going inside. Melinda was in the kitchen, cleaning up dinner.

"Tara, you're soaked!" she said as she spotted Tara. "Do you need a towel?"

"No, it's okay," Tara said. "I'm just gonna go to my room. Do my homework." She left the room and went into her own room, quickly changing from her dripping clothes and putting pajamas on. She brushed her still wet hair and sat down to do her homework. She was finished within minutes. As she put her book away, she caught sight of the CD case. She grinned and popped it into her stereo to listen to. She stared at the 'For: The Rock Princess" label. She liked it. She swiveled around in the chair that sat at her computer desk, staring at it, and remembering everything that had happened, smiling the whole time.

Gar was only half walking, he was dancing as well. Yeah, it was a sort of "BOOYA!" type of dance. He stopped at another restaurant and changed back into his Titan uniform and took the watch off. Stuffing that and his regular clothing into the back pack. After clipping his T-com onto his belt he took off for home.  
It wasn't long, seeing how he could morph now. He felt like he had energy to burn, probably from his excitement. The largest grin known to earth was plastered on his face as he came closer to the Tower.

"C'mon Robin, you don't want a bone? I thought puppies liked bones" Cyborg laughed as he wiggled a steak bone left over fromsupper in Robin's face.

Tara sat there, now wondering to herself. She had thought about Beast Boy today more then she had yet. It bothered her. She found herself lying less to herself and about who she was when Gar was around. Less, not entirely stopping, but less. She had noticed. She sighed. So many memories that she wanted gone. It was harder then that though, she couldn't just forget.

Robin was giving him a glare beyond glares, though trying to ignore it. He finally snatched the bone up and chucked it into the wall. "Fetch," he said simply.

"That's what I should be tell you to do" Cyborg laughed once more, this was a lot of fun.

"I'M BACK!" Beast Boy screamed as he entered the tower.

Robin sighed at his failed attempt to get Cyborg off his back. He looked over at Beast Boy. "Where've you been?" he asked, glancing at the clock.

Raven looked up as though waiting for his reply.

It was really early. Tara knew. But, still, she'd had an exciting day, and she was exhausted. She walked over to her bed, keeping her stereo on kind of low but loud enough for it to still be heard. She sighed, wondering and thinking all over again. Why had she stopped Gar earlier? Why couldn't she just kiss him? She sighed again and turned over. Why had she remembered Beast Boy so much today? Why did Gar have to remind her so much of him? Gar was good at Gym; Beast Boy would no doubt be good in Gym. Gar was funny, really funny. He had a great sense of humor. Just like Beast Boy's. Even their voices sounded alike. Tara slowly drifted into a deep sleep. She had a lot of dreams. Dreams mostly about Gar.

Beast Boy hunched over slightly. "Well gee thanks for the welcome homes." He joked. "Really, it's too much."

Starfire's eyes darted over to Beast Boy, a large smile spread over the aliens face before she flew over and grabbed the poor caught changeling in a hug. "Oh friend I have missed you greatly!" She let go of him and took a few steps back from the green boy gasping for air.

Cyborg tore his attention away from the annoyed Robin to Beast Boy. "Well, you got your welcome home, now what about Robin's question?" He asked. Wondering why Beast Boy had been gone so long, he had never been gone that long unless it was a mission or something. And today was pretty calm.

Beast Boy stood up straight; his eyes darted from each Titan to the next. "Just around" He shrugged then plodded himself on the sofa and grabbed the TV remote.

"Well, that's broad," Raven said. She wondered if anyone else had noticed. "Is there any reason your hair is wet and you look like a drowned rat?" she half joked in her own sarcastic way. She knew it hadn't been raining. Not that she'd seen anyway.

Robin looked at Beast Boy hair. "Yeah, what's up with that? Did you fall in the lake or something?" he asked.

"Uhhh..." Beast Boy's eyes looked up as if he could see his wet hair. Well that wouldn't make sense that his clothes were near bone dry and his hair all laid down and soaking wet. "Yeah I uh fell in the lake." His eyes fell back to the TV.

"Perhaps I should go get you the machine of drying hair?" Starfire asked, meaning the hair drier.

"No thanks Star," Beast Boy started channel surfing through the many TV shows. Though hardly any of them where of interest.

Robin's brow furrowed, but Raven was next to speak again.

"Yet your clothes are dead beat dry?" she asked.

Robin picked up his glass of water, not seeming interested, but listened. He was wondering the same thing as Raven.

"Hmm, good point" Cyborg said, then grabbed a left over steak from the counter with his fork.

Beast Boy slumped in his seat. He couldn't find any smart remark to make so stayed quiet and hoped for it to all blow over.

Raven could tell something was up. He wasn't replying. She sighed and went to the pot of tea she'd made and poured herself a second cup.

Robin finished off his water and jumped up from the stool to grab a coke, questioning Beast Boy no longer.

Beast Boy stopped his surfing; frustrated nothing worth watching was on. He made a lazy swing with his arm and tossed the remote on the coffee table. "I'm going to bed, later." He informed his friends before standing up and heading to his room. He wasn't going to bed right away; he had to make some type of lazy attempt at the homework. He picked his book bag up on the way and left the main room, yawning only slightly and messing with his hair on the way.

"I was thinking perhaps we-" Starfire had been cut off by Beast Boy leaving. "Or not..." She said quietly with disappointment.

Robin looked up as Beast Boy left. He watched Beast Boy go for a moment, then looked up at the disappointed Starfire. "We can still watch a movie or something," he said in an attempt to cheer her up. He wanted to know why Beast Boy left all the time, came back, and then left just as fast.

Raven watched him go to. She shook her head slightly. This was starting to annoy her.

Starfire shook her head no. "I fear it is not the same without all of us," She walked over to the bar stools and sat on one.

"I dunno but the rest of y'all but this is starting to bug me." Cyborg half mumbled. He had been stuck making most of the jokes today with no help, usually it was the other way around with him and BB.

Beast Boy closed his door behind him and threw the book bag beside his bed. It was cold in here; well no duh his window was still open! Beast Boy walked over and closed it before letting another yawn escape. He had to at least do some of the homework, or get in trouble and not get to spend time with Tara. Pain for pleasure, he plodded himself on the bed and pulled out some of the sheets of paper. His green eyes scanned over them, he was bored of it already.

Robin sighed. This was killing him! What was going on? Starfire was right though… it wasn't the same without all five titans. Something was up, and Robin had a feeling that Beast Boy wasn't just going to come out and tell them what it was.

"I'm ready to go up there and interrogate him until he gets so nervous he breaks down in an explanation," Raven said kind of angrily. She was kind of mad at Beast Boy.

"Want help?" Cyborg half joked in response to Raven.

Starfire leaned her chin into her hands that perched on her knees. just listening to the others talk.

"Help would be great," Raven said, sounding almost serious.

"Interrogating him isn't the way to figure this out," Robin said.

"Why not?" Raven asked, still sounding serious.

Robin gave her a 'you've gotta be kidding me' look. "It's just not."

"Got any better ideas?" Cyborg asked Robin. He had only been half joking when he said he would help Raven.

Starfire had heard of people 'outgrowing' their friends, the dreadful thought came to her mind that maybe Beast Boy was out growing them. She started to saw on her bottom lip, thinking to herself.

Robin looked over at Starfire. She was keeping awful quiet. He stared at her a bit sadly for a moment before adverting his eyes to the floor, then back up to Cyborg.

Raven looked as though waiting for his response, watching his every mood, though not making fun of him for looking at Starfire this time.

Robin shook his head no. "Maybe he just needs time," was all he could really come up with to say.

"I think he's had enough time," Raven said stubbornly. "He's been keeping himself away since the day he 'saw Terra' " she quoted the words with her fingers. "He's been keeping to himself, hardly talking, smiling, or laughing, and for the most part, joking. Then he finally seems to be coming around, happy again, and he still locks himself away."

Cyborg nodded his head, agreeing with Raven. "But then we got the same question, what do we do about it?" He had crossed arms and was leaning back in his seat on the bar stool.

Beast Boy chewed on the pencil.His head cocked to the side,staring at the paper work like a brainless zombie. Most of it would have been easy... if he had been paying attention in school.

Robin stayed quiet a minute. He finally shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he finally said. "Give him time?"

"As I just said," Raven protested, "we've given him enough time!"

Robin just sighed, half frustrated.

Cyborg sighed as well and hung his head. Out of ideas of what to do, not that he had many to start with.

Starfire looked up at each Titan before speaking her worries. "What if Beast Boy does not wish to be with us any longer?" She asked quietly.

Beast Boy finally just scratched guessed answers on his paper and stuffed them back in his bag. He sat up slowly, not to hit his head on the top bunks bottom again and took his sneakers and belt off. B just swung them onto the floor, and they where quickly fallowed by his gloves. He let another yawn go then stretched his arms out before falling backwards on his bed.

Robin looked up at Starfire. He just stared at her for a while. He didn't know what to say. What if she was right?

"You're wrong!" Raven snapped at Starfire, half not meaning to.

"Hey, don't snap at her!" Robin shot at Raven. "I don't want it to be true either, but anything's possible. Maybe Starfire's right."

Raven just glared at him. "I would tie him down before he leaves," she interrupted.

"Beast Boy is not leaving this team! I doubt that's the reason he's been hanging around less. But maybe that's just because I don't want to believe it," Robin continued. "But no one is leaving this team."

Raven was silent for only a moment. "You can't make him stay," she shook her head lightly.

Robin just stared at her with a stern look. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do," he said, his voice in a calm anger, if that makes sense.

Cyborg was staring down at the floor with a harden glare. He didn't know what to think.

Starfire jumped out of her seat, she didn't want to lose more friends if Beast Boy didn't want to be around anymore. "Friends please! No more fighting, it will not solve anything" She said, her hands curled at her chest and her eyes showing worry.

Robin and Raven stood glaring at each other for a moment, clearly waiting for the other to back down first. Robin being… well, Robin, couldn't stand being the partial cause of Starfire getting worried, so he sighed and he let his glare fall. He looked away from Raven and to Starfire. She was right. Fighting only made more problems. Most of the time. Robin didn't know what to do. Was there anything they _could_ do?

"Perhaps it is wise for us to go and rest for the night" Starfire suggested, it sounded like the only thing that might do good at the moment.

Cyborg nodded and stood up and walked over to the security system, set it up then went to bed without saying anything.

Robin watched Cyborg go without a word. He looked at Starfire and Raven. Raven walked over, putting her tea cup in the sink. She shot Robin one last look, like a half glare, before a black spot appeared in the ground, from her power. She sunk into the floor; obviously this was her way of getting to her room. She only usually made quick leaves like that when she was mad or something. Knowing Raven, she'd probably meditate a little before bed. Robin now looked over at only Starfire.

Starfire watched her friends go, this whole issue was almost sure to keep her up all night. She looked over at Robin "I shall take my leave as well, pleasant slumber" she said before walking to her room. Not flying, she needed joy filled thoughts for that. And joy was the last thing in her mind.

"Night Starfire," Robin said, half in a whisper. He sighed when she had gone and looked around the empty room. The empty, quiet, dark room. He looked down at the floor before nearly forcing himself to go to bed.

* * *

AND FINALLY! CHAPTER FOUR! Er... FIVE ENDS! Yeah, so once again, chapters 4 and 5 (all four parts) were originally ONLY chapter 4. So that's why it all ends weirdly. (Hey, look its that weird sounding word again! XD) Well, please R&R and we'll update. 


	10. Chapter 6 Part 1

yawn yawn, okay I am putting up another 'I dont own this crap' thing so i don't get in trouble for some reason XD

**I do not own Teen Titans or any name braned items you notice. I also do not own a mo-ped... YET.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

The following week Beast Boy had been spending a lot less time at the tower. Usually leaving around 7:00 AM or so for school then not coming back till late. He was now spending just about every minute he possibly could with Tara, and his pranking side had obviously come back. He had been playing countless pranks on the others when he was home. His favorite being the time had painted under Robin's name tag (on his door) "The boy WONDER BREAD." but still his time at home was limited. When he wasn't at school with Tara he was usually hanging out with her somewhere. He made her laugh, and the sound of her laughter was music to his ears. He would never get tired of hearing it. Once or twice he had gotten into trouble with the teachers. He found out real fast that eating your homework paper yourself even if in dog form wouldn't get you out of trouble for not turning it in. At times he did miss hanging with all of his friends, but he kept telling himself that someday they all would be together again. As soon as he gained enough of Tara's trust, friendship and maybe more he would tell her who he was.

Starfire was more depressed, not having all her friends around was upsetting to her. It didn't help Cyborg was more grumpy, it all just came down to that they missed having the corny jokester around.

Raven had been a lot snappier lately. She both missed Beast Boy like the others, and was mad at him. She kept to herself more, reading or just staying in her room. She didn't enjoy dealing with a grumpy Cyborg, or being around a depressed Starfire.

Robin had been trying to comfort his friends. Beast Boy was obviously back to normal, just not… hanging around as much. It was like a lose- lose situation. Before, Beast Boy was depressed and hanging around the tower, mainly in his room. Now, he was happy again, but never there. It was all Robin could think about. The team just seemed so much less… Teen Titan-ish. He had chased Beast Boy down after the 'wonder bread' prank, running all through the tower, but that had been the most chaos for a while. He hated it all. Cyborg grumpy, Raven always locked up, Beast Boy always out somewhere, and Starfire… always sad.

Tara had enjoyed every minute of her time with Gar. No, every second. There were a lot of laughs, a lot of smiles, and a lot of jokes. She found herself letting her guard on Terra down, acting a little bit more like Terra then Tara when she was around Gar. She didn't want to, but she would have such a great time that sometimes she would forget about not being Terra. Sometimes she caught herself, other times she didn't. But it was gradually becoming easier to act a little like Terra again. Also becoming slowly harder to change things about herself, about Terra, into who she wanted to be, Tara. Her thoughts of Beast Boy, though small ones, continued to come around every now and then. Once, she was half day dreaming about him. When she'd realized what she was thinking about, she immediately snapped out of it though. It hadn't happened since, but she remembered it. She was drifting a little more each day from the friends she'd made at school, but as she drifted from them, she got that much closer to Gar. It didn't bother her that her friends were drifting. The more she hung out with Gar, the happier she was.

Gar yawned quietly as he sat in biology class. Bored out of his wits as usual. He looked down at the paper that laid flatly on his desk. It had little doodle marks on it from his pencil. He sighed to himself then picked his pencil back up, it had chew marks all over it. He had broken a few pencils over the weeks chewing on them, his sharp vampire like teeth were to blame for that. Gar let his dark blue eyes glance over at Tara, who he was sitting next to as every other day. His eyes then darted to the substitute teacher before returning to the blank paper.

Tara listened to the substitute's dull voice. She had already shown a disliking for Tara. It was only fifteen minutes into the class and already she had snapped at Tara three times for talking, once when the girl closest to Tara had been talking. Then she'd gotten a short 'don't talk to back' lecture for protesting that she hadn't spoken a word. The teacher's dull voice was nearly putting Tara to sleep. Her eyes started drooping closed, when she shook her head to stay awake. About two minutes later, her eyes had been closed for thirty seconds. She was nearly asleep. That dull voice seemed closer, and next moment, a sharp, loud snapping noise was heard, and Tara's eyes shot open again. The teacher, Mrs. Foster, had slammed the end of a meter stick on Tara's desk.

"This is biology! Not nap time! You are in the ninth grade, not kindergarten!" she snapped at Tara.

Tara sighed frustrated and sat up straighter again, glaring at the teacher.

Gar had noticed the teacher paying a lot of attention to Tara, and when her back was turned would make mocking faces at her. Using his pencil for his own meter stick. Though quickly acting as if he was concentrating really hard on his paper when Mrs. Foster turned back around or looked up from her papers. If he wasn't sure the teacher would blame Tara for it he would throw a spit ball at her.  
Though another kid in the class thought it was a good idea and did throw a spit ball at Mrs. Foster, and well... she was far from happy about it.

Foster's sharp face was quick to turn to Tara; she stood from her desk and glared down at the blonde. "Tara!" She snapped. "So I believe you think nasty things such as spit balls are amusing?"

"I didn't do that!" Tara half snapped in a disbelieving voice. Even though she _did_ think they were amusing, she hadn't done it. She shot the kid who had shot the spit ball a nasty look. A look that said she wanted to beat the crap out of him, and she could. She looked back up at Foster. "Why do you just automatically assume _I _did it?"

The kid shrunk in his seat, and then hung his head so his dark brown hair covered his face as if it was a mask. Now more afraid of Tara then Mrs. Foster.

"Because you seem to be the trouble maker in this class" Mrs. Foster snapped "And I don't like being talked to in that tone young lady, I am going to want to talk to somebody about you."

Gar kept his scowling to himself; He was really starting to dislike this sub. He didn't stand up or speak up for Tara; he knew it would only make things worse for her.

Tara glared at her desk, not even wanting to look up at Mrs. Foster. She'd probably get in trouble for death-glaring her elders or something. Her fist was clenched on her desk, her nails digging into her palm. Tara glared a hard, mean, cold glare, she blinked and for a split second her eyes flashed a glowing yellow but was gone just as a rock, not huge, but not pebble small, crashed through the window. Tara's head snapped up to look at the hole in the window, then to the rock lying on the classroom floor. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked away again, back to the desk. That… couldn't be good. Really not good.

Mrs. Fosters cold glare down at Tara hardened as she thought of ways to punish the 'trouble maker' after class, or during. When the rock came zooming in, her sharp cold face snapped over so she could look at the window as if a whip had been cracked on her cheek to make her turn so fast. She made hasty steps in her fine non wrinkled knees length skirt to the window. Her dark demanding blue eyes looked it over before she cursed under her breath. Gar wondered if he could get her in trouble for that, he hoped so in a way.  
"Those little punks, why when I-" she was mumbling under her breath as she walked back to her desk. Her sharp eyes snapped over to the class that was staring wide eyed at the window. "Class! I don't remember ever allowing anyone to stop their work!" She snapped in a loud and cold voice that made all the students look back down at their papers.

Gar however looked over at Tara, he had seen her eyes. in a way, he was happy that she did still have her powers.

"Logan! You are part of this class to I believe." Foster snapped and Gar looked back down at his doodled over paper.

Fosters eyes kept glancing at Tara, as if she was to blame. Well okay she was to blame. But no body but Gar knew that.

Tara didn't move. She didn't get back to work. She was taking deep calming breaths, eyes closed. She opened her eyes again, staring at the desk, silently cursing herself. _Don't ever do that again! What happened?_ she thought to herself. _Don't ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER do that again!  
I couldn't help it. It just happened… I didn't do it on purpose. _Tara vaguely wondered if she'd lost control of her power again. She bit her lip and glanced down at the rock again, then to the hole in the window. She was half considering asking to go to the bathroom, though doubted Foster would let her. She looked back at her desk, and started tapping her pencil nervously.

Foster was at her desk once more, though her face stuffed in papers she hardly missed a thing.

Gar waited a few minutes before scribbling on his paper  
"Tara, Are you okay?"  
and then silently crinkling it up and tossing it into Tara's lap as fast as he could so Foster wouldn't see. Then looked back down at his other blank paper sheets.

Tara picked it up and slowly, very slowly uncrinckled it. With her luck, the slightest sound would cause Foster to look right up at Tara. She read it, and scribbled a note of her own right under his. 'Yeah, fine. Why?' she crinkled it back up and tossed it to Gar.

Gar read his, like Tara taking his time so Foster wouldn't hear the paper. He scribbled on a new piece.

"You look ready to kill someone..."

He didn't know if it would be wise to bring up he saw her eyes glow for the brief second, so didn't. He simply added- "try not to lose your cool, we can pay foster back later -wink-" Then tossed it back to Tara's lap before getting caught.

Tara opened the piece of paper and read it through. She wrote 'I'm ready to beat the crap out of that kid' on the paper. 'Trust me, I'm trying' she added to part about losing her cool. She tossed it back to Gar.

Gar read it and almost chuckled. He bit his lower lip to keep the noise from coming out, then most likely getting him in trouble. He scribbled on the paper a litle doodle of the teacher tied to a chair with duct tape on her mouth and the kid on a hang man game as a comic. He was ready to toss it at Tara when Foster came from no where.

"Logan, what seems to be so interesting you can join the rest of the class and study?" She asked, her dark eyes narrowing on Gar's face.

Gar looked up at the teacher "Oh uh" He stuttered, trying to hide the paper by holding it in his hand.

Tara looked up at Foster again. She averted her eyes to stare at the desk though, just so she wouldn't be caught glaring again. She gripped her pencil tighter though, tapping it on her desk as if thinking. She glared down at the desk though, thinking, _Leave him alone_, a few times.

"The paper" Foster demanded as she held her bony hand out.

Gar shifted his eyes around before slowly holding the comic up to Foster then looking down at his feet sheepishly.

Fosters glare hardened as she looked over the paper, clearly not happy. "Well congratulations Logan, you just earned extra homework as long as I'm in charge here" She said with a mocking grin on her face.

Gar looked up at her, wishing he was allowed to say something back, but instead let his eyes drop back to his desk.

"Tara! Stop that tapping at once" Foster hissed then returned to her desk after shredding the paper up and throwing its pieces into the waist basket.

"Make me," Tara had accidentally let her thoughts slip through her lips. She barely noticed she'd said it, but when she realized, she sighed in an 'I'm an idiot' way, her eyes closing for a moment. _Smooth move_, she thought to herself.

Foster merely looked at Tara with the same mocking smile "Well Tara, i see you will be joining Logan in extra home work papers. I do hope you didn't have anything planned."

Gar glared at Foster, he wasn't doing no extra home work, heck with that! He looked over at Tara as if he could talk to her through his mind then back at his desk.

Tara moaned and bashed her head down on her desk. Stupid substitutes. Screw extra homework. She had enough homework as it was. She lifted her head again and sighed, looking at her desk again. She absent mindedly started tapping her pencil again. It was a habit. She glanced over at Gar, still looking ready to kill. Maybe she should beat that kid up. Take her anger out on something. Okay, she wouldn't really. Probably not, anyways.

Gar was thinking of pranks to pull on his now considered evil sub teacher when the bell rang. In a cranky sort of way he stuffed the papers in and pencil in the spare large pocket in his book bag. He then stood up and swung it onto his shoulders. He wore a school uniform today, seeing how he had gotten it a day or two ago. He really did hate this blasted tie. He looked over at Tara, waiting for her so they could walk to the lockers together.

Tara stood up so fast it nearly knocked her chair over. She slammed her book shut, and stormed out of the classroom, taking Gar by his sleeve and pulling him out of the classroom, not pulling him hard though. She was angry beyond words at Mrs. Foster. That was the worst biology period she'd ever had to sit through. How unfair could one teacher get? Plus she was still thinking at her little… loss of temper back there.

Gar staggered the first few steps when pulled, though in fact was getting used to this. Once out of the classroom he just walked along with Tara the best he could. "So, duct tape or a hankie?" He asked out of no where.

Tara let go of him and looked over. "What?" she asked a bit confusedly. When at the lockers, Tara did the combination to hers and opened it, throwing her book in. Thank God lunch was next. She needed time away from teachers. Then, hey, how convenient. Gym right afterwards, a good way to take her anger out on someone.

"What I mean is, should we stuff Fosters mouth with a hankie, or put duct tape over it after we tie her up?" Gar laughed and opened his own locker and swung his book in. His locker was starting to look like his room... even if he only had it for a few days. He closed it and re locked it before looking back at Tara with a laughing face.

"Both," was Tara's immediate answer. She half slammed the locker shut, locking it again. She then grinned at Gar. "I say we tie her up _with _the duct tape, then stuff a _used _hankie in her mouth, and duct tape over her mouth." Okay, so Tara was feeling a little mean, but Foster deserved it. She started the walk to the cafeteria.

Gar walked beside her while gripping his back pack tightly. "Oooo, Tara has an evil side I see," He laughed. "Okay, tomorrow I'll get the duct tape and you get the hankie. If anyone asks what we are doing then just say... nothing! Like anyone would suspect us after our wonderful teacher goes missing." Gar was joking, putting sarcasm into the word 'wonderful'.

Tara laughed a little. "Course not," Tara said. She realized something else that made her even happier. The kid that had shot the spit ball at Mrs. Foster was in their Gym class. She grinned. Dodge ball. This should be seriously fun. "No one would suspect such cute little angels such as ourselves," Tara said just as sarcastically.

Gar laughed, "Yeah, they might wonder why we got horns and tails instead of halos, but on second thought maybe not," He was joking as well. "Don't worry though; you can take out all that anger in gym, just try not to hurt the poor little kids too bad sweetie." He said as if he had read her mind, though added the last parts in for humor.

"Oh, me?" Tara asked in a sarcastically surprised voice. "Hurt little kids who deserve it? Never," she laughed a little bit as they came to the lunch line. "What ever would make you think that?" she smiled an obvious fake innocent smile.

Gar stared at Tara as if he was watching something. "Tara... this is funny, if I look hard enough... I think I can see horns!" He shouted and jumped back a little ways, joking of course. He laughed slightly then walked back over to her side.

Tara laughed and hit him on the shoulder playfully. "Oops, guess I let my true self shine through too much," she joked with an attempted held back laugh. She was having serious trouble holding her laughter now. She leaned against the wall as the line moved slowly but surely towards the front.

"Oww," Gar laughed. "Yeah, EVERYONE LOOK OUT! TARA HAS A EVIL SIDE ON THE LOOSE" Gar shouted at the top of his lungs then grinned down at Tara with a laughing smirk.

Tara couldn't help but laugh, even as a few kids turned to look at them, or snickered. She thought it was funny. She looked up at him. "Yeah, and right now my 'evil side' has two targets. Foster, and that kid," she laughed. She figured she'd nail that kid right in the head dodge ball. Or the stomach. Whichever she felt the need for. Finally they came to the actual counter with food. Tara picked a piece of pizza and a bottled water. She paid then waited outside the door for Gar.

Gar shook his head slightly "Are you really serious?" He had the hint of laughter in his voice. Gar was behind Tara now, since the line had narrowed when they came to the food bars. Pizza's, fish sticks and other 'healthy' food smells lingered in the air. Though the smell made Gar want to barf, yuck, school food. He grabbed his usual salad and 12oz bottle of water and fallowed Tara.

Tara shrugged. "I dunno. Probably not. I might make more of an effort to hit that kid in dodge ball, but that's the only _serious _damage I'll do," she half joked. She made her way to their usual table, taking a seat on the very end, just how she usually did.

Gar laughed, still shaking his head in a humored way as he took his seat right across from Tara. He opened his salad and then his water so it was all ready for his speedy way of eating.  
"Too bad teachers don't play dodge ball eh?" He joked before taking the first giant bite from his salad.

"That would be so fun!" Tara exclaimed before taking a bite of pizza. She could only imagine how seriously fun that would be. She chewed and swallowed her bit of pizza, before speaking again. "So, extra work. You gonna do it?" shed asked, taking another bite of pizza after.

Gar grinned as he watched Tara day dream about knocking teachers out with her ball. He didn't look at his food anymore when he scooped some up with his plastic fork but kept his eyes on Tara. "Huh? Extra work?" He snapped out of his trance. "Nope, I got other things I gotta do besides add more fun to Foster's torture sessions." He joked.

Tara laughed. "Yeah, I was thinking about not doing it too," she said. "We get enough homework as it is," she added. She unscrewed the bottle cap on her water bottle and took a drink. "Besides, she didn't even tell us what our homework was. Guess she got side tracked."

Gar nodded his head in agreement then forked more salad into his mouth. "Like that rock getting thrown into the window?" He more of said then asked. He didn't want to get her too worried over it, just wanted to see what would happen in a way.

Tara's laughing smile slipped off her face and she averted her eyes to the slice of pizza she had. "Oh… uh... yeah," was all she really said. She didn't know what to say. That was the first time she had used her power since she'd come back. And she hadn't even meant to. It just happened. Half of her had been hoping she couldn't use her powers anymore, that she was powerless. But, as much as she didn't want to believe it, the part of her knew they were still there

Gar let his eyes fall back to his food for a moment before returning them to Tara. "Wish I knew who threw it, that way we can thank him for dragging Foster's attention away." He joked before taking a gulp of his water. Tara wasn't looking thrilled on this subject, he didn't think she would.

"Yeah," Tara said a little unenthusiastically. "Thank him." _You're welcome _Tara thought in a harsh way as she was still cursing herself for doing that. She wasn't mad at Gar. More mad at herself. She took another bite out of her pizza, a smaller bite then usual, and a gulp of water.

Gar eyed Tara for a moment before looking down at his food as he ate. Letting a pause fall over them before asking something he was almost sure he would regret. "You know what? You look a lot like one of those Titan's I heard about. Bet you don't have to work real hard on dressing up for Halloween." He tried to add humor at the last part.

Tara stared at the table in between them as she listened to him. She didn't look up for a moment, but she did a second later. "Oh really?" she asked in a not very excited tone. "Because last I heard there were five Titans. And I look nothing like them. I've seen them before." She was again remembering the Titans. She remembered everyone as if she'd just seen them yesterday. She also remembered herself as a Titan. She looked exactly the same now as then. Except she wore a school uniform. Tara averted her eyes from Gar once more to look at the table again.

Gar cocked his head to the side as if confused. "Really? I heard there used to be a sixth one... maybe I just heard wrong." He shrugged. "I think I saw a picture one time, but then again-" He wetted his mouth with his water and started to just let the subject drop. He didn't want to make Tara mad; he just wanted to remind her that she used to be a Titan.

Tara nodded her head. She didn't know what to say. "One of the Titans…" Tara started. "He told me about her. Terra or something or other. He said I looked like her too." Tara didn't know why she was telling Gar this. "He thought I was her."

Gar kept away his slight grin that wanted to come over his face and nodded. "Really? Terra was it? I think I remember her. I was told she was a real big hero." His eyes darted to the side then back at Tara's face. "Which Titan? Told you I mean." He very well knew though.

Tara sighed. "She wasn't a big hero. She wasn't any bigger of a hero then the other Titans." Tara looked up at Gar, then glanced away again. "Beast Boy…" she answered his question, staring to the right a little. "He thought that… I was Terra, and I just didn't remember anything. He seemed one hundred and ten percent set on reminding me who I was. But, from what he told me about Terra, we're complete opposites." She took a drink of water.

Gar stared at Tara, listening to her talk and remembering when he had tried so hard to get Terra back. Then finding she didn't want to go back. But his intentions were still the same. "You don't seem real thrilled about it..." He pointed out. "And from what I heard, she's one of the bravest heroes I ever knew of."

"You must not have heard right, then," Tara said. "She went off to join the Titans worst enemy. Slade or something. She tried to kill the Titans. Her only friends. Then she took over the city with Slade. Doesn't sound very hero-like to me." Tara took another sip of water. As they talked, she was remembering what happened again. All of it.

It was taking a lot of Gar not to put in Beast Boy's whole side of the story, but kept his cool and kept his acting up. "But I heard she then saved the city and the Titans, while taking down Slade and herself... to me, that sounds like someone with a lot of guts and bravery."

Tara sighed, glancing up at him for a moment. "Yeah… I guess." She took another sip of water, not knowing what to say. "That's what he said. Kind of." By 'he' Tara meant Beast Boy. He had told her about that too. Different wording. But he'd told her how Terra had saved the city and all. But Tara had again pushed it away and said it wasn't her. That he had the wrong girl.

Gar looked down at his food as he finished the salad. He had eaten slower then usual, but then had been talking a lot too. He let the fork drop into the little plastic dish then grabbed his water and made mock sips at it. How long would it take? To get Terra back. He noticed a big difference between Terra and Tara. Tara didn't seem to have that glow about her face all the time as Terra did. There were other things, that he couldn't put his finger on that made her so different sometimes. His thoughts where broken by the bell ringing again. Lunch over already.

Tara had really only eaten half her pizza, maybe a little more. She threw the rest away along with what was left of her water and stood up. During her and Gar's talk, Tara had forgotten about Gym, and lunch, and that kid. All she could think about and remember was what they talked about.  
Tara had realized things that had changed about her too, things that she hadn't changed on her own free will. Like the way she smiled. Until she met Gar, she rarely smiled a real smile. Usually just a fake one or a broken smile. If she looked at herself in the mirror, there was something different about her eyes. They hardly ever looked happy. It seemed as though a light had gone out in her eyes, as if life had left her. She tried smiling to herself in a mirror, but no matter how hard she tried, she could never make it look like a real smile.  
Tara started walking towards the exit of the cafeteria, following the crowd. She waited for Gar though. They tended to always wait for each other.

Gar didn't finish his water; he threw it and his salads container away. He reached for his book bag and swung it onto his shoulders and fallowed Tara. Not saying anything else in fear of getting her even more upset then she was now.

"So," Tara started. "Was there anything you wanted to do after school?" she asked, trying to break the silence that had come over them. They had made it into the hall way by now and were making their way down it.

Gar shrugged "Nothing special I can think of. Did you have anything in mind?" He turned his head to glance at Tara then looked back ahead of himself.

Tara shook her head. "No," she said. She stopped outside the girls' locker room. She looked back at Gar. "See you in like… two minutes," she said with a half smile before going into the locker room.

"Okay, see you then" Gar returned her smile then went across the room into the boys' locker room. He didn't know anyone here; he wanted to keep it that way. So no one greeted him and vise versa. He left his bag in his locker this one time; it was too much of a hassle to carry it to gym. He was soon in the gym again, wearing dark green shorts and a black tank top though with the same purple sneakers.

After changing into her usual gym clothes, Tara walked over to the mirror. She studied her reflection. She looked exactly the same as before when she was a Titan. She looked at her eyes, she still noticed something different. And her smile too. She sighed and left the locker room. She came into the Gym a moment later in her usual gym clothes. She thought Gar looked really good in a black tank top. She couldn't help it.

"Hey Tara" Gar gave a lazy wave, only lifting his arm up half way before letting it sag back to his side. "Ready to beat some poor kid butt?" He joked, nudging her arm slightly.

"Poor kid, yeah," Tara laughed. "He's gonna be feeling sorry in a moment," she added with an evil smile. She looked across the gym at the kid she would be aiming for more then usual.

"If you need help gimme a call, I won't mind helping." Gar laughed, his high pitched laugh was louder in the giant gym. He didn't care though. He looked over at the door as their giant man of a teacher walked in with his clip board.

Tara laughed too. She loved his laugh. Always had. "The more the merrier," Tara reminded him. She looked to the teacher, waiting for instructions. She looked across the room at the kid. He was on the other team. Perfect.

Gar looked over at the kid who was cowering behind other, bigger teens. He glanced at Tara, almost as if saying "PLAESE DON'T KILL ME."  
Gar chuckled then looked back to the teacher as he told them that they would play fitness dodge ball again today. They had done running and things like that yesterday.

Tara was gonna mess with this kids head so bad. She gave him a smile and cracked her knuckles a little, just to freak him out. She laughed at the look on his face, enjoying this quite a bit. She looked back to the teacher as he threw a ton of different colored nerf balls to the kids on either side of the gym.

The kid, a boy wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts looked truly afraid. He had seen Tara in gym, and knew he was to blame for the spitball. So yeah, he had reason to be afraid.

Gar ran for the nearest nerf ball as soon as the teacher's shrill wistle rang into the air. He grabbed a yellow and as was always his first target aimed for the nearest popular teen. Usually the boys, he didn't like hitting girls too much. It didn't seem right. As always, his aim was perfect and the dude in a dark green tank top was knocked into the wall with the nerf ball.  
"Oh yea! Go me! Go me" Gar cheered, swinging his arms around in a winning dance before dodging flying nerf balls.

Tara ran up caught a dodge ball that had been coming her way. She immediately started looking for the kid who'd spit the spit ball. She spotted him and chucked ball as hard as she could. She dodged one ball and picked up another, throwing it at one of the girly girls who did nothing but stand around and scream every time a ball came their way.

Gar grabbed another ball and looked at the teacher who was watching the kids, every now and then looking down at his clip board and writing something.  
The evil idea wouldn't leave Gar's mind, he grinned before chucking the ball at the teacher.

The Teacher, Mr. Gates head was swung back because that's where the nerf ball hit him. His spare hand made it to his face and he swiped the sun glasses from his face and glared over the court, scanning for the guilty one before his eyes rested on Gar who couldn't hold his laughing grin.  
"LOGAN!" Gates snapped in an angry tone.

Tara tried not to laugh as she chucked another nerf ball at one of the kids. She picked up another one and threw it at spitball boy again. "Smooth move," she said to Gar.

Gar rubbed the back of his head and smiled at Gates "Sorry Teach, must have slipped from my hands" He said, doubting this would work.

Mr. Gates eyed Gar with a cold glare, but decided to let him pass this once. "Logan, one more move like that and I will have to doing push ups till you're thirty-five, got it?" He snapped.

Gar nodded then wheeled around and ran beside Tara, picking up another ball and chucking it at a random teen.

Tara laughed. "Dude, you're so lucky! Except for the push-ups until your thirty-five part. That's not so lucky," she laughed as she threw another nerf ball across the room. The kid she aimed for dodged it and hit the wall with a bang. Though as he turned to laugh at Tara for missing, it bounced off the wall and into the back of his head. He slammed the ball down and stormed off, Tara smirking at him.

"What can I say? I'm a lucky dude." Gar chuckled then caught a ball that had been aimed at his chest, a smirk went up his face before he swung it back full force at the opposing teen.

Tara laughed. She picked up a ball that rolled by and threw it at a kid near the middle line that separated the two sides, hitting him full on in the chest. He shot her a joking glare and went to the side to do his push ups.

Gar spent the rest of the active class nailing the teens on the other line. And not getting hit once by any flying balls.

Gate blew his whistle once more, telling the teens it was over. His eye looked like it was slightly bruised, a light black eye. Gar was so lucky the teacher wasn't in a bad mood. He dropped the red ball that his hand had curled around and looked over at Tara and grinned, no real reason really.

Tara had thrown a ball right when the whistle blew, though she'd hit the kid. She looked up at the teacher, and then looked away, trying not to laugh. "Meet you in the hall," Tara said to Gar before jogging to the door that lead to the Girls' locker room. She quickly changed, brushed her hair, and left the locker room again.

Gar only smiled and nodded at Tara, watching her take off to the girls room before quickly spinning around and making a dead run for the boys. Before Gates thought of some type of cruel punishment for him.  
He changed back into his school uniform, he couldn't tie ties! Pain in the butt, that's what they were. It came out looking twisted but he only shrugged and made sure no one was around. No one, the boys that had lockers next to him where gone or not here yet, so he reached in his bag and pulled out his T-com. No missed messages, good. Gar stuffed it back in then swung the bag on his shoulders then ran out to meet Tara.

Tara watched him come over, smiling. She looked down at his miserably tied tie. Once he had caught up, she started the walk to their lockers. "You've never tied a tie, have you?" she asked in a half joking voice.

"Oh, you can tell?" Gar laughed as he walked beside her. He knew it had to be the worse tie job in the history of tie's.

Tara laughed. She stopped at her locker and turned to him. "Here," she reached over to untie the mess of a knot. "Let me help you." She untied it and redid it correctly, leaving it loose at first, but then pulling it a little tighter. She even put it under the collar of his shirt. "There," she said, smoothing out the sleeves that she'd wrinkled a little.

Gar blushed lightly, he wasn't sure why. "Thanks..." He smiled at Tara after looking down at his tie. "I hate ties, pain in the butt. Or uh, neck" He joked.

Tara laughed a little. She had been blushing slightly too. "You're welcome," she said. She turned to her locker and pulled her book for her next class out. She really didn't want to go to class. She didn't know why, just didn't feel like it.

Gar pulled one book from his book bag and stuffed it in his locker then grabbed one from the locker and stuffed it in his bag. He glanced over the side of the open locker door at Tara, not helping the grin on his face. His hand slowly closed the little metal door, making a slight banging noise as it did so. His ocean deep blue eyes looked back at his locker then back at his bag. "Ready for our next torture session?" He joked, returning his eyes to Tara.

Tara closed her locker too. "More then ever," she said only half sarcastically. She walked down the hall, slower then usual. She wasn't in the classroom mood. Oh well, the day was almost over. But that also meant her time with Gar for the day was almost over. Unless they thought of something to do, but so far Tara hadn't been able to come up with anything.

Gar looked around as he walked side by side with Tara. Glancing at Tara a lot, he couldn't help it. In a way he felt bad for all the times he teased Robin for looking at Starfire all the time, because now he was doing it with Tara. "So, I know this one place, it's called Ben's. They got some great pie..." He said, wondering if that was a mistake or not.

Tara looked over at Gar. Her mouth was slightly open as she stared at him. Ben's… she remembered that place. "Really?" Tara asked. "So… id it like a restaurant?" she was playing dumb again. Pretending not to remember. Though she did. She spent a lot of time there when she was a traveler.

"Yeah, a little diner a little ways off from town. Cute place, and the apple pie is something to die for." He let a half smile paint his face as he looked over at Tara once more.

Tara thought for a moment. "Well…" she started. "Maybe we could go later?" she suggested. It sounded nice. The last time she had been there was when she was still a Titan, and she had left early anyways.

Gar opened the door to their next and last class, and held it open for Tara. "Sounds awesome" He smiled at her once more.

Tara smiled at him as he held the door open. She wondered if going back to Ben's would bring her even more unwanted memories. But were they unwanted? At first, yes. But, now, they were kind of in between unwanted, and wanted.

Gar held the door open, turning his head to watch Tara, day dreaming until He got pushed aside by one boy who he didn't get along with most of the time. A few reasons, one Gar found out the dude liked Tara, and two well... okay they just plain didn't get along.  
He sent a glare after the teen with light brown hair then went over and took a seat, grumbling to himself.

Tara had watched the kid shove Gar. She glared at him. "Jeez, Chris, what's your problem?" she shot at him. She turned to Gar again. "What's his deal?" she asked. She pulled out her homework from last night.

Gar shrugged as he got his book out and some paper along with his pencil. He didn't want to tell Tara why they didn't get along, for some reason he thought it would be embarrassing.  
He got to work doodling on his paper while waiting for the teacher that seemed to be a little late.

Tara sat down at her desk and pulled out on of her pencils which she tapped on her desk as she waited for the teacher.

Gar smiled at his doodle and passed it over to Tara.  
On it was a picture of himself in armor and a sword in his hands. He was on top of a hill. Tara as some type of princess standing beside him and down below was Foster with a dragon body and X's for eyes. Indicating He had slain the 'dragon'. Oh yeah, he did weird things when he was bored.

Tara grinned and took the picture. She looked over it, her grin broadening. When she saw the Foster Dragon she laughed. "That's good, I like it," she said with a grin as she handed it back to him.

Gar laughed and took the doodle back and folded it up. Then stuffed it into his side pocket. "Thanks, now all I gotta do is get the guts to make copies and post them all over school." He joked. His attention turned to the door as the teacher came in, giving the class her sorrys for being late.

Tara laughed a little at the thought. When the teacher came in, she calmed down, though still had a laughing grin on her face.

The class was the same as usual. The Teacher asked if there are any questions about last nights homework, she works any problems that kids had trouble with, then she talked about tonight's homework lesson, answered any questions, then they got to work until the end of the period when the final bell rang through the school. Tara set her paper inside her book and closed it. She stood up and waited for Gar.

Gar as always had only been half paying attention to class. Nodding off every now and then. Or doodling some more on his home work papers and or school papers. Which ever he had in front of him at the moment. When the bell rang Gar gave a yawn and then stuffed the doodled papers into his book bag. He swung it on his shoulders then looked over at Tara and grinned "Ready to blow this joint?" He had used his best gangster voice for the little line.

Tara laughed. "More the ready. Heck, I was ready before the day started," she half joked, heading to the jam packed door as the whole class tried shoving their way through all at once.

Gar laughed then pushed in front of Tara and made a small dear path for Tara to get through by shoving kids. "Hurry Tara! Before we get trampled in the stampede" He joked.

Tara laughed and pushed her way through as well. No one really found it rude. They were all doing the exact same thing. As she passed him, Tara stomped on Chris's, the guy who had shoved Gar earlier, foot. Hard, too. Though she made it look like an accident. "Oops, sorry," she said to him with a small grin.

Chris yelped "Jeez, watch it Tara." He said in a more whiny tone then angry.

Gar kept his laugh away instead of saying that Chris deserved it. He made his way out of the class room and into the way over crowded hall way. "Out of the oven and into the frying pan." He glanced behind his shoulder at Tara.

Tara gave a skeptical look. "What a whiny little brat," she half mumbled. She looked over at Gar again. "Yeah, no kidding," she said as she was pushed aside by some kid. She rubbed her shoulder as another kid came running by. He would have crashed into Tara as well… if Tara hadn't stuck her foot out. He did this weird trip thing, but caught himself before falling. He stood up straight like nothing had happened and casually walked off, though glancing around to see who had tripped him. Tara grinned. "Well, that was fun," she joked. Kind of.

Gar watched Tara then the kid do the balancing act, before laughing. "Wow, and he hardly seemed to notice. Gotta love these strange humans. Good thing I come from my own little world called uh... my world." He joked before making his way to the schools outside. He had 'accidentally' pushed one of the popular girls into a few people. He didn't dislike all of them, just the means ones that constantly picked on people like Tara. Sometimes he wondered why, did they really have nothing better to do?

* * *

Once again, chapter too long. ' **Fifty-five**, COUNT 'EM (okay, not really XD) **55 **pages! Grease here. I splitit into three parts. So once again, I'm sure you know the drill, they end and start in weird places. Sorry about not updating like I promised through that review. Heh... something popped up ' BUT TO MAKE UP FOR IT, we're putting up THREE CHAPTERS! Technically two, but still, we've got Chapter 4, 5, and now 6 up. AND EACH HAVE TWO OR THREE PARTS! So, are we cool? XDAnyways, PLEASE R&R and we'll update ASAP! We've already started chapter 7 ;) 


	11. Chapter 6 Part 2

Tara laughed at Gar's joking, and when he shoved the one girl. A few of the kids glared at the two teens and a couple yelled things. Tara ignored it. Like she usually did. "So," Tara said when they'd come outside. "What time are we going to the diner?" she pretended to have forgotten the name. Just like she'd pretended to forget so many things.

Gar made faces at the insulting kids, but hey! They always pushed him around so why couldn't he push them?  
"Bens?" Gar turned his head to look at Tara, though glancing in front of himself to keep from running into anything or one. "After I change out of this uniform. You could kill someone with this stupid tie." He grinned slightly. "I could meet you at your house, because you probably don't know where Ben's is." He chuckled then shielded his eyes as he stepped out from the stuffy school and into the fresh air. Or fresh as it could get from being close to a city.

Tara laughed at the tie remark and nodded her head. "Yeah, that sounds good to me," she said. "What time?" she asked. "Oh yeah, and how are we getting there?" The last time Tara had been there was when she was still with the Titans, and she had flown there on a rock. That was simply out of the question now, though.

Gar shrugged at the time, he didn't really care when. But then how would they get there? "Got a bike?" He looked at her with a laughing face. He knew where it was, he had been there before more then once. "I think I might have an old one stuffed in the garage some where." He had a joking tone but meant it. It had been a long time since he had used the bike... He hoped he could still ride it.

Tara nodded her head. "Melody has one. I'm sure she'd let me borrow it," she told him. She hadn't ridden a bike in a long time. Oh well. A car horn honked and Tara looked up to see Melody's mom waiting for them. "I guess I gotta go," she said, looking back to Gar. "How about around six? Too late? Too early?" she asked.

"Na, six sounds good." He smiled at Tara; He probably had to do something around the tower anyways. Dishes, training... eating. He hadn't eaten any tofu all day, he had skipped breakfast because he had slept in and didn't have time. "So, six your house right?" Gar wanted to make sure they had it straight.

"Right," Tara smiled at him as she backed up towards the car.

"C'mon, Tara!" Melody yelled from the front seat of the car. She honked the horn and yelled again.

"See you then," Tara said before turning around and running to the car. She opened the back door and put her bag in. Once she got in and put her seat belt on, she rolled the window down to wave to Gar. And maybe stare at him a little.

"Quit drooling," Melody snickered.

Tara didn't look away, but said, "I'm not drooling," in a mocking voice.

Gar smiled once more then waved. His hand found its way back to the strap of the backpack as he started home. Though taking the longer way so he didn't go straight to the tower, that would be plain stupid. As he walked or jogged Gar kept telling himself "six at Tara's house, six at Tara's house." So he wouldn't forget. When he was long out of sight he stopped at another place with a bath room and changed back into his uniform, took the watch off and made a mad run for home.

Cyborg let the controller drop from his hands and onto the floor. Bored of the game for the first time in a long time.

The drive home was no different then any other. A lot of talking from Melody, Tara would put something into the conversation every now and then. Tara figured she would do her homework, eat a snack, shower, and change and by then it should be almost six. Maybe she'd listen to music for the remainder of the time.

Raven looked up from her book and to the clock. She hadn't seen Beast Boy all day. Again. She glared at the ticking clock and looked back at her book.

Robin was sitting on the couch watching Cyborg play video games.

Cyborg let out a sigh of boredom before grabbing the TV remote and switching the TV off from video so he could mindlessly channel surf. He could always train again he supposed, but didn't feel like it at the moment. Lunch had been peaceful, and that was way different from normal.

Starfire sat on the bar stool with her hands holding her chin up. Her green eyes hardly blinked as the alien stared at the floor in her own boredom.

Beast Boy walked in, He didn't say anything, just went to his room to throw his backpack aside. And not giving a care about the home work papers that awaited him. He stretched his arms out and walked back to the main room, letting a quiet yawn escape. "Sup?" He asked the other two boys as he jumped the back couch and landed in his regular seat.

"Have you been in your room all day again?" Robin asked, looking over as the changeling jumped the couch. He had gotten used to asking Beast Boy this every single day at around the same time. Though, he had failed today to hear the front door open. If he had caught that, he wouldn't have asked if Beast Boy had been in his room.

Raven looked up, wondering if he had some excuse again. She knew he'd have another one.

The SUV pulled into the driveway of the little house. All three girls got out, and Tara was last to walk in the house. Melinda went to the kitchen to start dishes from earlier, and Melody headed for her room. Tara went to her own room and sat down at her computer desk to do her homework. It was fairly easy and she guessed on a few problems. Her music played from her computer as she did her homework. It helped her think. She got distracted and bored if it was too quiet.

Beast Boy glanced over at Robin, his head resting in his hands. "Nope... hey is anything good on today?" He turned to look at Cyborg who seemed to be ignoring him. That was never a good sign.

Starfire glanced over at Beast Boy and the other Titans before resuming her stare at the red floor. Not the most entertaining thing to do, but she didn't feel like doing anything else. She was getting used to B letting her down on friendly activities like games or maybe a movie.

Robin stood up without a word and walked to the kitchen. He reached into the fridge and pulled out a coke. He popped it open and took a drink, leaning against the counter.

Raven didn't even acknowledge Beast Boy's presence. She didn't say hi. She didn't look up again. She just stared at her book, finding it more difficult then usual to read.

Beast Boy looked around, then stood on his knees and looked behind teh couch at the Titans. "Guys, i think the grave yard is louder then you." He joked, chuckling to himself over it.

Cyborg only grunted and kept on channel surfing, and Starfire totally ignored it.

Robin took another gulp of coke, paying no attention to Beast Boy. He looked at Starfire for a moment, and then looked back at the counter top across from him.

Raven turned a page of her book, acting as if she hadn't heard anything.

Beast Boy glanced around once more before getting up from his seat "K, I can take a hint" the green teenager mumbled to himself as he jogged to the hall and towards his room. The others seemed mad at him, or something. He thought about it as he walked down the hall way that led to his room. Maybe he had been spending too much time away from the tower? But, what about Tara? He loved spending time with her almost more then the other titans. But, he had been ditching them a lot lately. Beast Boy walked into his room and closed the door behind him then walked over to the book bag and pulled a few papers out.

Robin looked up at the three other Titans. He had a serious look on his face. Bringing the can up to his lips to take another drink, he glanced over at Starfire for what was supposed to be a brief second, but turned to a few seconds. He sighed and looked away.

Raven still hadn't moved. She didn't know whether or not to be mad with Beast Boy, but every passing day that he left them to go whatever he was doing every day, made her angrier, and angrier with him.

Tara shut her math book as she took a wild guess at the last problem. She sighed and stood up, walking into the kitchen for a snack. Melinda was on the phone with someone, talking away. Tara went to the fridge and pulled out a container of yogurt, and a spoon from one of the drawers installed in the counter. She then opened the pantry door and pulled out a small package of crackers. Smiling to Melinda who had waved at her, Tara left the kitchen for her room once again.

Cyborg kept his eyes glued to the giant TV that took up half the window. He kept surfing, not stopping long enough for the channel to give out any noise. He was mad at Beast Boy for taking off all the time. What if they got a call? Something was near sure to pop up sooner or later. What about them? What was so great he, for one, couldn't even tell them what he was doing everyday or mention anything. And second to take off before any of the Titans really got up and around then stay out all day?  
Cyborg stopped his surfing on a total random channel, happened to be the news. Nothing they already didn't know. Just a few bad guys trying again to take the city over or robbing the mall. Then showing the Titans saving the day as always before going onto other stories.

Starfire kicked her feet against the bar holding the stool up and let out a sigh. Everything seemed too dull and boring.

Beast Boy had only been looking over his papers for a few minutes before he found himself staring out his window in a day dream. He shook his head to snap out of it then looked back at the papers and jotted down total random answers. For one answer on his geography paper he wrote down 'terrainian' then stopped to think about the word. Terra, that name came from it. Then Tara and then he started thinking about her. Long blonde hair, blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean that painted them. A laugh that would make anyone smile, not to mention a sense of humor. A goofy grin went up his face before Beast Boy snapped out of his day dreaming again and pushed the papers aside for later... or never.

Robin opened his mouth to say something. He didn't know what he was going to say. Something about Beast Boy? Suggest something to do? Ask his friends a question? He closed his mouth again and looked down at the floor. He was near stomping up those stairs, pounding on Beast Boy's door, walking in, and dragging his butt downstairs to interrogate him. Robin gulped down the rest of his soda and tossed it into the trash can.

Raven snapped her book shut, rather hard, causing Robin to glance over. He didn't say anything though. Raven hardly glanced around at her friends before walking up out of the room and up the stairs. She couldn't take being in that room anymore. All her friends were both angry, and upset with Beast Boy. Including her. As she passed his door, Raven glared at it, half wanting to just pop in there and ream him out. Though she contained the urge and continued on up to her room where she closed the door behind her. Setting her book down, she sat in the middle of the room to meditate.

Tara finished her snack and put her garbage away and cleaned her mess. She sighed, finding nothing to do. Once back in her room, she pulled out a change of clothes to change into after her shower. She left her room, flipping the light switch off, and went down the hallway that led to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She turned the faucet on and let it warm up a bit before jumping in. As the water pelted her, all Tara could think about was Gar. Not that she minded. It seemed like she always thinking about him. The way his dirty blonde hair fell into his face, his deep dark blue eyes. He had the coolest, funniest, easiest to laugh along with laugh. Tara often laughed around Gar, but when he laughed, she laughed even more. She loved his laugh. She loved his voice too. He might not like it, but Tara did. She thought it was cute. Really easy to listen to. Like wind chimes on a summer day with a light breeze. Tara smiled as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she let the water soak into her hair. And Gar's smile… it was heart melting. His great sense of humor, his whole personality in general was wonderful.

Around fifteen or twenty minutes later Tara had finished. Her shower had taken a bit longer then usual; she had drifted off to dream land at least three times. She wrapped a towel around herself, and her hair to catch all the stray water drops. She quickly changed into her fresh clothes and left the steamed up bathroom with the towel still wrapped around her hair. She headed back to her room where she pushed the play button on her music again. She almost always had music going.

Beast Boy glanced at the limp hanging clock on his wall, strangely it was 3 minutes faster then the alarm on his bed. Yeah, the nightstand was covered in junk somewhere. It wasn't even really close to 6, what was he supposed to do! The others wouldn't talk to him, and he wasn't meeting Tara for a few more hours. Maybe he would force them to talk to him, pranks? No, that would only make them madder. He was dead sure Starfire wasn't going to fall for 'the face'. Raven never would either. Cyborg and Robin... well they completely ignored him and he knew he had no real hopes of getting them to change either.  
Beast boy let out a heavy sigh then opened his door a crack, he had thought he heard someone walking down the hall, but didn't see anyone now. He was arguing with himself over going into the main room and demanding the others to talk, or do everything in his power to make them.

Starfire let her eyes glance around, if Beast Boy was drifting away then what about her other friends? What about the whole issue of them all drifting like what she had seen. Being Starfire she was dead worried over this, but then who wouldn't be?  
"Perhaps, we should try the talking again?" She asked referring to talking to BB... or trying.

Robin looked up at Starfire, then glanced over at Cyborg, then back to Starfire. He didn't know what to say again. "Maybe," he shrugged unsurely. What if they were just making it worse? What if Beast Boy figured they didn't want to hang out with him, and he hung around less, and less until he was gone? Robin didn't want that. And no matter how much they ignored Beast Boy out of anger, Robin knew his friends didn't want that to happen either.

As Raven sat in her room, she opened one eye. She was almost considering getting into Beast Boy's head to figure out what was up. But, she sighed and protested that she didn't care anymore. If he wanted to act this way, then fine. Raven wouldn't bother him. And she wouldn't care. She really did though. As much as she told herself that Beast Boy was being a jerk and rude, always ditching them, she still wanted to know what going on.

Tara unwrapped the towel and let her fall down. She brought a brush through it as she sang along to 'Things I'll Never Say' coming from her computer.

"I dunno what to do with him." said Cyborg as he tossed the remote to the coffee table.

Beast Boy looked around before leaving his room and walking down the hall, he was bored and had time to spare right now so maybe he could try and talk to the others. He was soon in the main room and looked around, noting only Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were here. It must have been Raven he heard in the hall.

Robin shrugged his shoulders, not taking notice of Beast Boy. "What _can_ we do?" Robin asked in response to Cyborg. He couldn't think of anything they could do. They couldn't strap Beast Boy down and force him to hang out with them or something. That probably wouldn't be good.

Tara looked at her clock. Okay, maybe that hadn't taken as long as she hoped. She sang along with the next song that came on, 'Photograph' by Nickelback. She noticed that when you wanted time to go fast, it tended to go slower. When she wanted time to go by slow, it seemed to go by fast. She hated time.

"I dunno, I work with machines, not stubborn- hey B." Cyborg cut himself off when he saw the curious green teen looking over at them.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Beast Boy asked as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a root bear.

"Nothing," Robin said casually as though pushing the conversation away. He looked over at Starfire, then at Cyborg as if saying 'that was a bit close'. "Did Raven go to her room again?" he asked Beast Boy as a change of subject.

Beast Boy looked over at Robin, he had gotten the feeling he had been talked about. For some reason, that worried him. "I guess so. I heard someone in the hall." He shrugged then popped open his can of root bear and took one giant gulp that took half the can.

Starfire glanced at Beast Boy then returned her look at the floor. Not bothering to ask if he wanted to do anything. And she couldn't think of any ways to keep herself entertained any how.

Robin nodded. He figured that's where Raven had been going anyways. He just didn't know what else to say. He glanced at Starfire again before returning his gaze to the counter for a moment. He looked around the quiet room once. Maybe it was a good thing Raven had gone to her room. Robin had the feeling she might have snapped at Beast Boy or something.

Tara spun around in her spinney chair, staring at the ceiling and singing still. Man… how boring. What could she do for a few more… She looked at the clock… hours. Her head slumped back again to look at the ceiling.

Beast Boy looked around, figuring he wouldn't tell them he was leaving in an hour or two. That would only get them even more angry with him. Instead he had to try and cheer them up; he had taken on that job himself. "So... anyone up for some games or something?" He asked, looking around.

Robin looked over at Beast Boy, then around at Cyborg and Starfire. He looked back to Beast Boy. "Uhh… sure," he said. It was taking a lot of him to not say something like 'Sure you're not too busy?' He'd give Beast Boy a break. For now. "What'd you have in mind?"

A smirk went up Beast Boy's face "Anyone try dodge ball?"

Cyborg raised his eye brow "Uh no I cant say I have. Why?"

Starfire lifted her head, Beast Boy wanted to play a game? Well she would do that duh! "Oh I do not know what this game of balls and dodging but I would love to try this." She said, flying up.

"Dodge ball?" Robin asked with a furrowed brow. "Where'd you get the idea for dodge ball?" He thought it sounded fun though. "That's a pretty good idea, though," he added.

"A good idea?" Raven said from the staircase. She'd come down for a cup of tea. "From Beast Boy? I'm amazed," she joked in her Raven-ish way.

Beast Boy shrugged, not willing to say he got it from school. He looked over at Raven as she came down. "Thanks, nice to know you think so highly of my intelligence." He said in a joking way.

"I'll go see if I can dig out some balls from the garage." Cyborg stood up, hey if they where gonna play he was too.

"Most wonderful Cyborg." Starfire said, clapping her hands in excitement.

A few minutes later, the five of them were all on the roof, and playing dodge ball. Almost all of them were playing. Raven was sitting near the edge of the roof, meditating.

"DAH!" Robin ducked, narrowly missing a ball to the face. That had been a hard throw.

Starfire grabbed a ball and threw it at the other team, which happend to be Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy yelped in a real girly way and was knocked back with the ball hitting him in the chest.

"Ha! Slow poke! You got hit with a-" Cyborg was cut off by getting hit in the head with another. Causing Beast Boy to point and laugh.

"Nice one!" Robin said to Starfire as he picked up another ball and chucked it at Beast Boy. He picked up another one and went for Cyborg this time.

A ball came hurtling towards Raven for what was about the fourth time. It stopped in mid air right behind her, surrounded in her power. She made it zoom back into game, aiming at no one in particular, but hoping it would hit Beast Boy. She was still mad at him, but less so.

Beast Boy curled in a ball as the balls came flying at him. "NO FAIR! YOUR ALL AIMING FOR-" he was hit in the gut with another and Cyborg whistled innocently. Beast Boy glared at him.

Starfire giggled then scooped up another ball and chucked it at Cyborg.

"You aren't supposed to hit Beast Boy!" Robin half laughed. "He's on your team!" Robin threw another at Cyborg, but then just as fast, scooped up another ball to throw at Beast Boy.

Cyborg only laughed... Well until he was hit with a doge ball. "That's it you little piece of bird-" He didn't finish but instead hurtled two balls at Robin.

Beast Boy moaned as he recovered from the balls, yeah. The Titans played harder then any kid at school ever would. He grabbed a ball and swung it at Raven's head, wondering if that would work. but all the same doubting it highly.

Robin yelped and dodged one of the balls, but got hit in the chest with the other. He coughed, and shook his head. That had hurt a bit. He picked it back up and swung it back at Cyborg.

Raven's head twirled around, eyes glowing white as the ball stopped inches from her head. She gave a half glare and made it fly back at Beast Boy, twice as hard as the first time.

Beast Boy looked at Raven that said he was cursing himself. "Ahhhhhhh!" He screamed as the changeling made a mad dash to hide behind someone, but was hit in the back of the head. He lay on the roof top moaning "Ow..."

Cyborg dodged Robin's ball "Ha! That all you got spike head!" He laughed, then was rained on with dodge balls. "Ahhh!"

Starfire giggled in her winning way and jumped up and down in victory over Cyborg.

Raven smiled slyly to herself when she heard Beast Boy scream.

"Way to go, Star!" Robin yelled, thrusting his fist into the air. There game went on for quite awhile, every now and then Raven might jump in to play, or help someone. It was probably nearing 5:30 already.

Tara looked over at her clock. Half an hour longer. That was it.

Cyborg and Beast Boy where on a tie with Robin and Starfire. Neither could beat the other, but it didn't help that Cyborg kept chucking balls at Beast Boy for no real reason other then it was fun.

Starfire was having a lot of fun, earth games where more fun then her home planets games in a way. One time she had thrown a star bolt instead of a dodge ball; poor Beast Boy now had a burn hole in the sleeve of his uniform.

Beast Boy leaned on his legs and took in deep breaths, they played hard. It was getting dark "Yo Cyborg! What time is it?" He asked.

Cyborg looked down at his arm "a little over five-thirty." He said then grabbed another ball.

Beast Boy looked around the others, he had to be going soon. He didn't want to have to rush there, and it was a fair walk without morphing. Plus getting ready, changing and all. "I'm out!" He declared, flashing the others his toothy smile.

"Awww," Robin lowered the dodge ball he'd been getting ready to throw at Beast Boy. He'd been having a lot of fun for about the first time in a week. He sighed. "Well, it was fun while it lasted. It was a good idea," Robin told Beast Boy again.

"For once," Raven started from Cyborg and Beast Boy's side. She'd gotten up about five minutes ago to help them. "I have to agree." She had been having fun too. She tended to switch teams so it evened out.

Beast Boy smiled at his team mates then stood up straight. "We should do it again sometime... even if I did get the crap beaten out of me." He joked.

"Yes, this game of throwing round objects is of most entertainment! We must do this again." Starfire agreed, landing on the roof from her flying position. It had helped with her swings.

Cyborg tossed the ball in his hand, 'accidentally' knocking Robin in the head. "Supper time!" He yelled.

Robin _had _been smiling at the thought of doing this again, and at Starfire's enthusiasm. Though, when he was hit in the head, he was nearly knocked down, and looked over at Cyborg, half glaring and rubbing his head. "Not. Cool," he said slowly and clearly. Though, dinner sounded good!

Even Raven was willing to do this again. In fact, she wanted to do it again sometime. It was fun. She started walking back to the door that led to the stairs. Dinner sounded good to her too.

Cyborg sent Robin a laughing smile before joining Raven in the walk to the kitchen. Though he went faster, he was more eager to get cooking.

Starfire flew behind Raven, chattering about the game of dodging balls and how much fun it was. Then going on about foods she would like them to try sometime.

Beast Boy lagged behind and went in his room while the others headed to the kitchen. He had to get his clothes together and get going soon.

Robin walked alongside Starfire, smiling. He jumped in to talk every now and then. He could listen to her talk for ages.

Once in the kitchen, Raven took a seat at the bar to wait for food.

Cyborg stepped behind the bar and into the kitchen. Putting his chef hat on, he looked around at his friends with a grin. "Okay! What will it be tonight, meat supreme. Meaty spaghetti or... MEAT?" He was half expecting Beast Boy to come running down and yelling that there were people who didn't eat meat, but didn't see his little green friend.

Starfire sat at the bar with a large smile plastered on her face; everything went to normal when they were all here. Just how she liked it.

Beast Boy dug through his clothing. He had tons of the stuff; just hardly any of it was worth wearing. After digging into countless clothes piles he finally grabbed black jeans and a dark green long sleeved shirt. That would work. He put that pair of clothing in and took out his purple shirt and school uniform then swung the back pack on his shoulders and started down stairs.

"Sounds great!" Robin exclaimed. He didn't like meat as much Cyborg, who did? But he didn't hate it like Beast Boy. Where was Beast Boy anyways? Robin turned in his seat to look around a bit, but didn't see Beast Boy. He turned back to look at his friends.

Raven looked up at Cyborg as he listed their options. "So… which one will it be?" she asked.

Cyborg thought about it for a minute, putting his index finger to his mouth. Then said "How about all three?"

"Sounds most wonderful Cyborg." Starfire smiled eager to try more earth foods. Though with BB not around as much, it was almost always meat. She even tried Cyborg's meat coffee. That didn't work out though.

Beast Boy came in from the hall way, looking at the other 4 as he started to the door. "I'm going out to eat, see you guys later." He said in a quieter tone, not really wanting the attention drawn to himself.

Raven had shrugged. "Good enough," she said.

Robin had side glanced at Beast Boy from the corner of his eye, though didn't say anything. He glanced at the counter before looking back at Cyborg. "Yeah, sounds good."

Cyborg hadn't noticed BB leaving, he was busy cooking up several large dishes of meat as if the titans where going to starve. And Starfire was busy watching with wide eyes; she could eat half of this and still not be completely full. 9 stomachs were a lot to feed.

Beast Boy left, doing his usual trip of over the lake then heading to some type of restaurant or gas station. He looked in the mirror of the boys' room. His blonde hair spiked up like it usually did, though he tried to flatten it a little. After using near a gallon of water he decided his hair would win this round and left. He remembered where Tara's house was, and only had a few minutes to get there so he was running instead of walking. So much for taking his time.

Raven hadn't noticed Beast Boy leave either. She had also been watching more and more meat pile up.

Tara looked at the clock. Almost time. She jumped out of her chair and picked up her brush, running it through her hair. Her bedroom had a mirror in it so she used that. She wondered if she looked okay… or if she looked like she was trying too hard. She ruffled her hair up a bit and sighed. No, now she just looked bad. She ran the brush through her hair again. Man, the things one guy could do to you. She set the brush down. It didn't matter. She looked fine. She sat back down.

Beast Boy (or Gar now, boy this can get confusing XD) slowed down. Okay maybe he should be fashionably late? No, he should be there right on time! Or maybe early? Or... or he could totally chicken out! Crap no! That was the last thing he would do. His legs stiffened as he came to Tara's house a few minutes later. He was probably already a minute or two late. Gar made hurried strides up to the door and knocked then took a step back and waited.

Tara was singing along to her music, still trying to figure out what to do with her hair. Her door was partially closed as well, so she hadn't heard the knock. Maybe a ponytail? No. Pony tail with those two strands that always fell in her face down? No, that wasn't good either. Maybe it was? She tried again, holding her hair up with one hand, and fixing the two strands with her other. She turned her head, trying to see if she looked good enough at every angle. This was tough.

"I got it," Melody said. She jumped up from her seat at the table where she'd been doing her homework and went to the door. She opened it and stared at Gar for a moment. "Uh… yes?" she asked in a bit of a confused voice.

"Umm... Hi... Is Tara here?" Gar asked, kicking his foot at the porch floor for some reason. It was a stupid question, of course she was here! Duh.

Melody grinned a sly grin of dawning understanding. "Yeah," she said stepping aside to let Gar in. "She's in her room. I'll go get her." She walked down the hallway to Tara's room.

Tara tried doing her hair a different way. Casual, kind of messy bun. "No," she mumbled to herself. There was a loud rapping on the door. "Come in," Tara said in a voice that told she had one hundred percent of her attention on something else. Melody walked in. She raised an eyebrow. "What?" Tara asked.

"You? Actually caring for your hair?" Melody half joked. "Gar's here."

"Oh, okay," Tara let her hair fall down and ran her brush through it again. For what seemed like the hundredth time. She walked to her door and flipped the light switch off, walking down the hall. Melody closed the door and followed behind Tara.

"Okay, thanks" Gar told Melody before she walked off. He stepped inside a bit hesitantly, kicking at the floor and keeping his eyes glued to his shoes. He didn't know why he suddenly felt shy.

Tara came into the room, and immediately spotted Gar. He looked nervous. Or shy. She smiled. "Hey," she said kind of quietly.

Melody stopped behind Tara, just kind of grinning.

Gar looked up at Tara and smiled "Hey. Sorry if I'm not on time. Got caught up getting my butt kicked at dodge ball." He joked. Though it was true, he could swear the Titans had left a bruise on him a few places. Mostly his chest and arms. Though Raven had hit him pretty hard with the stupid ball.

Tara laughed a little. "Yeah, it's okay. I was running a little late too."

"Only by a hair," Melody smirked.

Tara shot Melody a 'that was a bad pun' look. "Can you tell Melinda I'm going out? I'll be back before ten."

Melody only smiled. "Ma'am yes Ma'am!" Melody pulled an army salute. Or tried anyways. "Have fun kids," she joked as she went into the kitchen to find her mom.

Gar half grinned at Melody's joking around then looked back at Tara. "So, I take it your ready to go?" He smiled again.

"Yep," Tara said. "I'm ready if you're ready."

"Of course I'm ready, or I wouldn't be here." Gar laughed slightly then went over to the door and held it open for Tara.

Tara laughed. "True," she said and started for the door. She couldn't help but stare at Gar as she passed him. She averted her eyes again. "So… how are we getting there? Bikes? Or taking a bus or something?"

Gar let his eyes lock into Tara's when she passed and looked at him. Though then stepped out and tried to ignore the slight blush going up his face. When asked how they where getting there he mentally smacked himself. "Oops... I forgot my bike... Sorry." He had been too caught up in playing with the others then getting out of there to think about it! Stupid. "We could catch a bus if we hurry, I got some change." He turned his head to look at Tara.

"It's okay," Tara shrugged. "Yeah, I brought my wallet, so I've got money too. Bus it is then," she said. "There's actually a bus stop right up the road." She started down the sidewalk at a slow walk.

"Okay," Gar walked beside her as he had been doing for the past week. Not having much to say, he glanced around. The streets where pretty empty, a car here and there but other then that no one was really out. His eyes stole quick glances at Tara then back down at his feet.

Tara also glanced at Gar every now and then. Actually, a lot. Whenever their eyes met for a brief second, she would look away again. She had a small smile on her face as they walked down the street. Once at the bus stop, it was a short wait.

Gar looked over as the bus came up the road, slowing down until it was at a stop. He looked over at Tara and let a bold grin go up his face before stepping on the bus and paying for both of them. "And don't even say you're paying for the next thing, because it's my job to pay. Deal with it." He joked to Tara.

Tara playfully glared at him, and shoved him forward in a joking way. She looked around and saw the very back seats empty. "C'mon, let's take the back," she said as she walked forward.

Gar stumbled when Tara pushed him but only laughed and then let her pass and followed her to the backseats

Tara sat down by the window. "So, how long of a drive is it?" she asked. "Just wondering," she added as the bus started back up again. Actually, she wouldn't mind a longer drive. More time with Gar. That was always nice in her opinion.

Gar shrugged "a few minutes. Not long." He sat down next to Tara, not too close but close enough so that if anyone new did get on then they wouldn't fit between them.  
When the drive started Gar started talking, low enough so only Tara could hear him. He mostly told jokes, or prank ideas he thought about trying out sometime. When Tara wasn't looking Gar would scoot a little closer then keep the talking up. They where almost there, it had only been maybe 10 minutes.

Tara enjoyed the ride. She laughed at the jokes, sometimes laughed at the pranks; she either laughed, or smiled slyly as if imagining the look on someone's face. She put in ideas here and there to improve the pranks, or left them the way they were. After those ten minutes, she noticed Gar was closer the when they'd first got on, and she smiled to herself.

When the bus stopped Gar glanced over Tara and at the location, this was the stop. "C'mon" He said in an excited tone, making a daring move for himself and grabbing Tara's wrist and pulling her up with him.

Tara was pulled up by Gar and laughed a small laugh. She followed him off the bus and looked up at the diner. She remembered it. It looked exactly the same as before. "So, this is Ben's?" she asked. Dumb question, right in front and above them was a giant yellow glowing sign that read 'Ben's'.

Gar looked over at his shoulder as the bus drove off then back at Tara. "Yep, cute little place really." He smiled then let go of her wrist in slight hesitation. He started forward; he had come here only a few weeks ago, when he had been looking for Terra.

Tara grinned and followed him. "Yeah, looks like it," she said. She knew it was a great place, with great pie. She remembered her last visit here so easily. Even though she didn't want to. Beast Boy had loved the pie. Tara shook her head slightly in an attempt to rid the memory free of her head.

Gar walked in, the little bell above the door ringed to announce that someone had walked in. He smiled as he looked around then held the door open for Tara once more, smiling at her as well.

Tara smiled back at Gar. As she looked around, everything came back to her. She had come here a lot in the past. She wondered if Pam, the waitress, would remember her. Maybe Tara should have thought about that before agreeing to come here. She sighed. It all looked the same inside too.

Gar let go of the door and it closed on its own. He walked past Tara and hopped up on the bar stool, spinning around once or twice for fun then looking over at Tara and grinning then up at the waitress, Pam who smiled at him and Tara.

Tara glanced around a little, holding one arm with her other hand. She hesitantly came forward and took a seat next to Gar. She continued looking around a bit as if she'd never been here before. Well, she hadn't. Terra had, but Tara hadn't. She looked up at the waitress and grinned a bit warily.

Gar looked over at Tara "You look nervous or something, don't worry. Nothing here is going to eat you." He joked.

Pam gave a 'Don't I know you?' look to Tara then shook her head slightly and looked ready to scribble something down on her note pad. "Can I take your orders Huns?" She asked sweetly.

"Apple pie." Gar said quickly.

Tara laughed at his joking, though she knew it was true. She just didn't want someone to recognize her. She caught the look from Pam and averted her eyes to the bar counter top. "Uh… what he said," Tara said a bit quieter then usual, glancing up at Pam.

Pam smiled then took the order back to the kitchen that was just behind another bar.

Gar looked over at Tara, "Are you okay?" He asked. "You're being awful quiet."

"Yeah," Tara said, looking over at Gar and perking up a bit. She'd spent so much time here before she was surprised Pam hadn't recognized her. Oh well, it was a good thing. "So, did we come all this way just for pie?" she joked with grin. She knew it was good pie. That's what she had done last time she was here.

Gar gave Tara a mock surprised look. "Dude, have you _tried _their pie? It beats all other pie on earth." He joked, smiling.

* * *

Weird beginning, weird ending. Yeah, it's the middle part of the chapter XD 


	12. Chapter 6 Part 3

Chapter 6 Part 3.

A few minutes later Pam came out and set two plates with apple pie on each on in front of the two teens. Again giving Tara a look as if she was trying to remember her then walked over to the next costumers.

Gar looked down at his pie and nearly drooled; he snatched his fork up and had the first bite in his mouth in seconds.

Tara looked down when Pam gave her that look. She looked up again and picked up her fork. "I'll take your word for it," she laughed. She cut through the tip of the pie and scooped up a good sized bite. The moment it was in her mouth, her mouth nearly dropped. She'd forgotten how good this pie was. She knew it was great, but not having a single bite for as long as it had been, she'd forgotten exactly how great it was. "Wow…" was all she could say through her mouthful of pie. She swallowed hard. "That is some seriously good pie…" she scooped up another bite and shoved it in her mouth.

Though Gar had been stuffing his mouth when he tried to talk, it sounded as if he had said "Told ya so!" though it was nearly impossible to tell from all the pie he had stuffed in his mouth. He swallowed then sighed, "Pie doesn't get much better."

"Yeah, no kidding," Tara said through a mouthful. She swallowed. "I've had some awesome cherry, but this has gotta be the best apple ever!" she took another bite. Whoa… De-Ja-Vu… Kinda. More of a flashback. She had suddenly remembered the time that she and Beast Boy had sat here. He had taken his first bite of pie. _"This is the greatest pie… in the history of pie," _he had said. Then Terra had swiveled around to face the mirror behind the counter. "_There's a place about two hundred miles outside of Gotham that bakes a mean cherry_!" Terra had told him. _"But for apple this is the best."  
_Tara shook her head. She scooped up another piece of pie and shoveled it into her mouth.

Gar looked over at Tara, was she spacing out? "Earth to Tara" he laughed as he waved his hand in her face. He smiled to himself then scooped up the rest of the pie; that was all of it. That was a disappointment and a half. "My pie..." He whined.

Tara looked over. "Yeah, sorry. Space off moment," she half joked. She took another bite of pie giving him a pitiful look when he'd seen his pie was gone. "Wanna share the rest of mine?" she asked. It might be great pie, but she would share with him.

Gar smiled at her then looked down at her pie. The temptation was at full force but he shook his head no. "Thanks but you should be able to taste heaven too." He chuckled then looked around. While he waited for Tara to finish her pie he spun around for a few minutes before becoming bored. He looked over at Tara, "I'm gonna go wait outside. Get some fresh air." He grinned and then hoped down from his seat and walked outside to stretch his legs out. He felt like he was forgetting something, but couldn't think what. When he had really left the backpack in between the two stools Tara and he sat at. He had carried it around so much he had gotten used to it, and didn't notice it wasn't on his back like it should be.

"Okay," Tara called back to him. As she finished her pie she pushed the plate away. She stacked her and Gar's plates so it was easier on Pam. She pulled out her wallet a left a tip. As she hopped off the stool something caught her eye. Gar's book bag. Bending down, she picked it up to give to him. She swung it around her shoulder and started for the door. About half way to the door though, something snapped and the zipper broke. Something fell from the bag and landed next to Tara's feet with a clatter. Tara stared at it for a second before bending down and picking it up. Her eyes widened as she looked at the one of the Teen Titans communicators. Her head shot up to look out the window at Gar. She looked back at the bag and swung it off her shoulder. She cautiously unzipped it and looked inside. Her eyes narrowed as she looked over Beast Boy's Titan uniform. She glared at the communicator in her other hand and nearly chucked it in the bag. She stood up and stormed out of the diner, opening the door rather hard. She stormed up to Gar and angrily thrust the bag into his arms.

Gar was taken by total surprise. "Ah!" He yelped, wrapping his arms around the bag and looked at Tara in a confused way. "Tara?" He looked down at the bag, it wasn't zipped. He was silently cursing himself, how could he have made the mistake! He had been doing so well. But maybe she didn't look in it? Maybe she was just- no that sounded stupid. "What's wrong?" He had to gulp before saying that.

"Don't even play dumb with me!" Tara yelled at him, giving him the mother of all death glares. "I saw your communicator, and I saw your uniform, Beast Boy!" she continued yelling, though she put emphasis on his name. "You've been lying to me this whole time! I can't believe you! I can't believe I was dumb enough to fall for it!" She had a lot more to say, but she was going to give him some time to talk before she cut him off again.

Beast Boy looked down at the ground before swapping the watch off, and returning back to his normal looks. In a way, he looked and felt ashamed. His eyes half closed as he took in a deep breath then looked up. "Terra... It was the only way!" He started. "I didn't want to have to lie! I had too..." He could feel a lump start to form in his throat.

"I should have known it was you!" Tara started back up again. "You didn't _have_ to do anything! You could have just left me alone! But no, you had to come to my school pretending to be someone else and warm up to me, didn't you? You just had to! I knew there was something familiar about Gar, he reminded me of you in every way except he wasn't green! I should have known, and it was stupid of me to not know! You were practically dropping hints left and right! The CD you gave me with the writing, and the puppy at the mall, and pranks and jokes, and being good in gym! Everything! I'm so stupid! Why can't you just let me be?" She was practically screaming at him, almost in tears herself. She thought she'd found someone to love again. He was perfect. But no, Beast Boy had to come back and rip him away!

Beast Boy listened to her, using every piece of power he had not to cry. This hurt, more then Terra turning to stone, hurt more then the cuts and bruises from fights. Even more then his parents deaths. It hurt deep. "Terra, I can't let you be! You don't get it do you! I was always there for you! I waited for you! I was the only one who still believed in you! When you came back..." Beast Boy cut himself off and looked away. "I just wanted to be with you again..." He whispered.

Tara's eyes were near spilling with tears. The Terra part of her was crying on the inside, screaming at Tara, asking how she could do this to him. "How many times do I have to tell you! I'm! Not! Terra!" Tara yelled in protest, each word loud and clear. "You obviously don't get it either! I thought I told you last time! I don't want to save the world! I'm not a hero! I'm a regular girl, and I intend to keep it that way!" Tears spilled down her face now. "I thought Gar was a guy I could spend time with again, a guy that I actually liked more then a friend! You just had to ruin it, didn't you? Didn't you? To be honest, Beast Boy, as 'Gar' saw at school, some of those kids that I hang out with aren't exactly real friends! When Gar came, I thought I had another regular, yet REAL, friend! I don't even know why I'm telling you this! In short, I don't wanna be Terra! I don't wanna be a Teen Titan! I don't want to remember or be around anything that had to do Terra! Because I liked him, I let Gar get away with reminding me." Tara had basically told Beast Boy she didn't want to remember him, or be around him. She was crying both because of the part of that was still Terra, and because she truly thought he'd ruined it. She was both furious with Beast Boy and furious with herself. "You lied to me!" she told him yet again. She hated being lied to. But she never realized she was lying to herself. She paused, taking deep breaths, breathing hard from trying not to sob, and out of anger. She looked over at Beast Boy again, her face shining with tears. "You say you were always there for me. But you need to let go!" What scared Tara the most is that she had been falling for Beast Boy all over again and she'd only half realized it. Now she had to find a way to get over him. To get over Gar. But… if Beast Boy was Gar, then technically she had to get over Beast Boy. That's why it hurt so much to be doing this to him. As she continued yelling at him, she realized she still loved him. The more loved him, the more she wanted him around. The more he was around, the more she would remember and become Terra again. But Terra was a person that Tara didn't want to go back to. There were so many bad memories. So much to be ashamed of. Starting over, there was nothing to be ashamed of. She quickly realized though, that now she had this to be ashamed of. Screaming her heart out, and yelling her voice hoarse at Beast Boy, the guy she never really got over, just pretended to. It was a trap. She was trapped between two people she could be. Either way she went, she was ashamed and looked down on herself for something. More tears spilled down her face and she brought an arm up to wrap around her waste. She let her elbow rest on her arm, and held her forehead with her hand.

Beast Boy listened, the lump in his throat grew bigger with each word she spoke. His eyes tried to stay locked in hers, but he had to look away. When he heard that she didn't even want to remember him, all those good times they had together, he thought he would break then. She hated him, but... he still loved her. "But you ARE Terra!" He insisted, now taking his turn to talk. Though not wanting to. "You can't keep running away! You have nothing to run away from! And just because you're going to turn your back on me doesn't mean I'm going to do the same to you!" He tried to yell, but it came out as more of a harsh mix between a whisper and regular tone. "I didn't want to lie about who I was! You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you! But I knew this would happen! You're so worried about not hurting yourself anymore you don't see who else you're hurting..." He whispered the last part and looked away. His hands curled into tight fists, as if the pain from his digging finger nails would help him ignore the pain in his throat and chest. But it didn't, in fact he didn't even feel the growing pain in his hand. No matter how hard he tried. His eyes stole a glance at Tara, He knew he would never let go, He had suffered more then his share of losses in the past. He didn't, no couldn't deal with another.

Tara closed her eyes and shook her head to all of it. She wasn't Terra. She didn't wanna be. She wasn't running. But she had everything to run away from. The last thing he said hit her hard. "You don't understand," she said quietly as she shook her head again. "I don't want to be Terra. Everything I did… I don't wanna go back to that! I don't want to be that person anymore. I hurt so many people. That girl, Terra, she's just about everything I don't want to be. She was always lost, and confused; she was too easily talked into things. And in the end that's what caused her to do everything she did," Tara could hardly look at Beast Boy now. She still mad at him. But at the same time mad at herself.

Beast Boy looked over at Tara once more. "Terra was a hero, she saved everyone. She was willing to take her own life to save us; she paid back any debt to this city by doing that." He pleaded once more, taking a step closer to her. Half of him was saying this would work, that Terra would come back. But his other half, well it knew for sure it wouldn't.

Tara forced herself to take a step back, shaking her head again. The part of her that was still Terra wanted to just stop and stand there crying. She wanted to hug him and tell him everything, including that she was sorry. But Tara was determined to never go back to being like Terra. She quickly realized that she didn't know what else to say. All she wanted was to get back on that bus and get back to Melody's house. Part of her wanted to stay though. But she ignored it.

Beast Boy stopped, just staring at Tara. She didn't want to be here he could tell. His eyes threatened to water up, but he wouldn't let himself cry. He swallowed once more, trying to gulp down the lump in his throat. But it didn't work. "You should go... the next bus will be here soon..." He whispered, looking down to the left and closing his eyes. Hoping that would lessen the chance of crying.

Tara sighed, her eyes closed, trying to stop tears. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but stopped herself. She turned on her heal, not able to look at Beast Boy anymore, and left. She just left. Her head was bowed, and her face shined with tears. She walked slow enough that by the time she got to the bus stop, she only had to wait a minute. She got on the bus and paid the driver who was giving her a funny look for being in tears. All the bus passengers were. She went to the very back where she slumped down in her seat, unable to stop crying.

_You are heartless! _Terra told her. _You don't care_ _about anybody but yourself, do you? _

Thinking all this to herself only made Tara cry harder, though she stayed silent.

Beast Boy waited till Tara was gone to start walking home. He stopped at a gas station and changed in the bath room. Later then throwing his clothes (back into his uniform) and book bag into the dumpster. They were no use anymore. He then morphed into a falcon and soared through the cool night. Yeah night, sun had set awhile ago. The whole way home Beast Boy's head was filled with thoughts about both Tara and Terra. He needed someone to blame, and this time Slade wasn't an option. So he blamed himself for an unknown reason, calling himself stupid for trying such a dumb plan. He had ended up feeling worse then when Terra rejected him the first time.

The tower was in sight in only minutes. It was amazing how much faster flying was compared to a bus. The green falcon made a quick landing on the little island that held his home, then started to the door. He didn't know if he was supposed to be angry, or sad. So he was kind of in a mixture, and those two ingredients didn't go well together.  
Beast Boy walked into the tower with out a word or even a glance at the others, he just wanted to go to his room for the night ... and maybe the rest of the week if he could. His plan had failed, he failed.

Robin looked up as he heard the door open. He saw Beast Boy. He didn't look to good. At all. Robin kept his mouth shut, looking back to the others. He didn't want to draw attention to Beast Boy if he didn't want to be noticed. Robin would talk to him later. But, maybe he needed to be alone? He looked as if that's what he wanted. Robin decided to give Beast Boy some time, then maybe talk to him later.

Tara had her forehead pressed against the glass window of the bus. When it slowed down at her stop, she stood up and walked down the aisle. She waited for the doors of the bus to open and hopped off the bus. She started her walk back to the house, walking slowly. She was still crying, mentally beating herself. _  
How could you do that to him?  
I don't like him.  
You love him!  
_Tara fought wither herself again. _No. I. DON'T! Terra loved him! Not me!  
You ARE Terra!  
I don't care! I might be Terra, but I don't want to be! And if I don't want to be, I don't have to! I have a choice here! A choice to be Terra or not, and I-  
You don't have a choice. You were born Terra Markov. For fifteen years you lived Terra Markov. You have no choice. You can change everything about yourself-  
And I will!  
-but you're still Terra Markov. _

Tara came to the house finally. She took the handle, but didn't open it yet. She stood there for a moment before turning it, and opening the door. She closed quietly, and without a word to anyone, went straight to her room. Melody and Melinda were both in the kitchen, laughing and talking. It smelled as if they were baking cookies. Usually Tara would have helped, but she didn't want to. She wanted to be alone. She closed her door quietly and went straight to her bed. Her music was still playing. She sat on her bed with her back to the wall, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.  
_You are alone _Terra told her as she thought it miserably to herself.

Beast Boy made hasty strides to the hall. He was blocking out thoughts that wanted to enter and haunt his mind. Most about Terra. The hall door opened on its own and Beast Boy kept going, he didn't stop for anything. He made sure to take a longer route and avoid Terra's old door. His anger was messing with him at the moment. But he wasn't sure who he was mad at! Terra or himself? He couldn't decide, so blamed both. The thoughts came to him despite his attempts. _Why do we even keep Terra's room? Not like she is ever coming back! She doesn't want to be around us 'freaks' anymore right? Not like she's one or anything!_ His angry side was yelling. And for a minute, Beast Boy believed it. What else could he believe? She straight out told him she wanted nothing more to do with him or the Titans. He walked to his room and slammed the door shut. He needed something to take his anger out on, and wondered if he should have gone to the gym like room instead of his messy bed room.

Tara looked around her room, tears still spilled down her face. She looked in her mirror, staring into her pathetic reflection. _I hate you _she thought to herself. Who did she hate though? Herself? Or Tara? But, she was Tara, so wouldn't it be herself or Terra? She was stuck in between to people, dead confused. She didn't know who she wanted to be anymore. Terra or Tara? The girl who she used to be, carefree and fun, always joking around and often smiling, enjoying her time with her friends, or the other girl? The girl that was quieter, less of a talker, didn't smile or laugh nearly as much as Terra, but when she did it was nearly always fake. The girl who was broken. The girl who had screamed and yelled at Beast Boy… the only person that seemed to really care. Right now… Terra was looking like the better person. _She was a horrible person! _The blonde told herself. She didn't know what to call herself anymore. _She betrayed her friends, tried to kill them, was glad when she thought she did, destroyed and took over the city, and she was a coward! _Tara hardly blinked, more so moved, as she thought all this.

Beast Boy looked around his room for something to throw, almost anything would work. He scooped up an old shoe that didn't even fit him and chucked it at the wall.

THUMP

Well... that was amusing, okay not really. Beast Boy sighed and threw himself on the bed. His gloved hand grabbed a old red bouncy ball. He started throwing it ageist the wall then catching it from where he sat on the edge of the bottom bunk.

THUMP-THUMP

With each noise from the ball hitting the wall an image of Terra popped up.

THUMP

Terra laughing along with his jokes, those always humored her.

THUMP

Terra crying in his arms in the cave last year, or longer?

THUMP

Terra leaning in towards him, right before his eyes closed for their kiss at the old carnival. Right before everything went terribly wrong.

THUMP

Terra making him leave the cave before she turned herself into a statue, and saved not only the Titans but the entire city.

CRASH

Beast Boy snapped out of his thoughts and looked around for where the ball had gone. It had gone off target and smashed into his now shattered mirror. Beast Boy snorted, that was going to be fun to clean.

Downstairs still at the bar, Robin stood up. "I'll be right back, guys," he said to his friends. He left the room at a walk and headed up the stairs. He was going to talk to Beast Boy. He felt like he had to. It looked like something was really bothering him when he came back. Robin hoped it was nothing bad. He hoped that Beast Boy just went to the wrong place to eat and all they had was meat or something. Though somehow, Robin knew that wasn't it. He stopped outside Beast Boy's door and raised a fist. Maybe Beast Boy needed to be left alone? Well… it was worth a shot. Robin knocked on Beast Boy's door three times.

Tara stared into her mirror still. She wanted to break it. She didn't want to have to look at herself anymore. All she could ever do was hurt people. It didn't matter if she was Tara, or Terra, she still found a way to hurt someone. Even without meaning to. Terra had tried so hard to do good, but her powers would always backfire, and only hurt someone. She was always on the run, trying to stay away from people so she wouldn't hurt anyone. She thought that maybe Tara wouldn't be like that. Tara wouldn't hurt people left and right. Now look at her. Not only had she hurt herself, but she'd hurt Beast Boy too. Probably more then he knew. _If he had just left me alone, this never would have happened! He wouldn't have gotten hurt. _

Beast Boy looked at the door, he wanted to be alone. "What?" He snapped as he got up and walked over to where the shattered mirror pieces where scattered to retrieve his ball. The glass could wait a little bit.

Robin's brow furrowed as he stared at the door. "Beast Boy?" Robin asked a little unsurely. "Are you okay? You seem a little… mad." Robin knew that was a little bit of an understatement.

Tara looked at her clock. It was so early for bed. She sunk down to lie on her bed, her back to her door. She lay there, staring at the wall, tears still sliding down her face and listening to her music. She sighed.

Beast Boy rolled the rubber ball around in his palm before looking back at the door. "I'm fine, if you guys would stop asking me that all the time I would be better." He snapped again, not really meaning for those words to come out. In fact, in a way he was glad that the other Titans asked. But he was still mad at someone, for some reason he couldn't find out. Maybe it was because he didn't get his way? That sounded childish, maybe because he should have taken the whole issue to Robin or someone instead of taking it on himself. Whatever the reason, his emotions were still trying to make there minds up. Angry, sad, depressed, what?

Robin half glared at the door, half gave an angry, questioning look. "Okay… sorry. Just wondering if there was anything I could do to help. I'll just tell the others to leave you alone then," he said in a kind of angry voice. It was both angry and sympathetic. He turned around to walk away. All he wanted to do was help. He couldn't help if he didn't know what the deal was though.

Beast Boy didn't say anything in response to Robin; he went back over to the bed and sat down before resuming his little game of catch.

THUMP-THUMP-THUMP

The ball kept steady rhythm.

Cyborg was walking down the hall from his room. He had been updating a few of his computers to make sure they kept virus free, that was an important thing to have. He should know. "Yo Robin!" Cyborg joggedto catch up with his spiked haired friend; he took note on Robin's face then said "What's up?"

Robin looked over at Cyborg. "Oh… nothing. Just Beast Boy again. He wants to be left alone. I came up to ask him if he was okay. He said he'd be better if we would quit asking him. So, I'm not asking him anymore."

Tara's eyes slowly drooped closed. The music from her computer played softly, putting her to sleep in the next few minutes. She had horrible dreams. Terrible nightmares. She couldn't seem to wake up though. Everything she had said to Beast Boy and done replayed in her head. She also remembered things from before. When she was still with the Titans, and even when she was with Slade. It was one of the worst nights she'd had to sleep through.

"Again?" Cyborg more said to himself then asked. This was getting old really fast. "I think it's about time to use Raven's plan on how to get him out here." He wasn't really joking.

Beast Boy was caught in day dreams again, trying to get himself to admit he had lost, and Terra wasn't coming back. He had to let her go, she told him to let her go. He couldn't though, that wouldn't settle in his mind, he wasn't going to let her go, he wasn't going to pretend he didn't care. But what else was there for him to do? What else in his power could he do?

Robin looked down for a moment. "Yeah, right now that's not sounding too bad," he said. He was half way seriously considering it. "But… Beast Boy would probably be furious with us."

"Yeah well it's not good for the little dude to do this to himself." Cyborg pointed out. "I bet he isn't going to tell us on his own. And I don't have any other suggestions. Talking obviously isn't going to get us anywhere at the moment."

"Yeah…" Robin said. "Do you really think we should?" he asked. "I mean it seems a bit… harsh," he added. Maybe it really was the only way to get anything out of him though. And Cyborg was right. It wasn't good for Beast Boy to do this to himself. And Raven could help. She was empathetic. If only a little, it would still help.

"We tried everything else, he brought it on himself. Besides, he'll forgive us for helping him sooner or later." Cyborg joked weakly.

Robin sighed. "When are gonna do it?" he asked. He still thought this might be over the edge. But Cyborg was still right.

"I dunno, ask Raven, it's her powers that's involved here." Cyborg said then looked up at the giant TV as they entered the main room. It was still blaring the news, re-running what they had played this morning.

Robin spotted Raven sitting on the couch, reading. "Hey… Raven?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked without looking up.

"We were wondering… Beast Boy, he seems worse then before," Robin informed his dark friend. "We were thinking about interrogating him. Or-"

"Getting me to use my powers to find out what's wrong," Raven finished for him.

"Yeah," Robin said.

Cyborg stood beside Robin, listening to see if Raven would agree or not. "So... are you going to do it?" He asked her.

Starfire walked over from her spot at the bar, she had been feeding Silkie. She was wondering what was going on.

Raven merely sighed. "Is it the only way to figure out what his deal is?" she asked.

Robin nodded. "Pretty much. We can't think of anything else."

Raven closed her book and stood up. "Fine," she said.

"Please, inform me of the going ons" Starfire said, looking from each Titan to the next.

Raven went to a wider place in the room to sit down. She got into her meditating posture and levitated into the air.

"We're finding out what's wrong with Beast Boy," Robin said simply.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos," Raven's eyes flashed open, glowing white and her soul self in the form of a raven separated from her. She'd done this before, most recently to Robin a while back.

"Oh.." Starfire whispered, not wanting to make noise and disturb Raven.

Cyborg crossed his arms and waited, hoping this would only do good.

Beast Boy swung the ball at the wall once more; He had been doing this like a mindless zombie for what? Half a hour? Maybe more, maybe less. He didn't care.

Raven could see everything the raven saw, it was pretty much her. After it had vanished through the ceiling, and turned down halls, it didn't even stop outside Beast Boy's door. She didn't need to control it. All she had to do was tell it to find Beast Boy. It flashed right into his room, and then into Beast Boy himself without much warning.

Beast Boy flinched; it felt as if something had come over him. At first he didn't know what had happened. It felt like something was in his head wiggling around, Raven. His teeth clenched at the thought of anyone invading his privacy like that, which was sorta weird for him. "Raven! if that's you GET OUT." He growled deeply.

_Beast Boy_ Raven thought to him. She saw something from his past. Like she had Robin. It looked like a green monkey. She paid no attention to it. _What is wrong with you? _She saw a quick glimpse of something exploding; it looked like a boat maybe. _What you're doing to yourself, it's not good! Tell us what's wrong. _There was a quick glimpse of Beast Boy, it looked like he was becoming part of the doom patrol right there. She still paid no attention to it. _You brought this on yourself. What's so wrong with you that you need to block us out entirely? _Another past memory. It looked like it was on a Farris Wheel. Terra was there, they were talking…

Beast Boy put his hands to his head, as if trying to block out Raven's powers. "It's not your guy'es problem! It's mine! It has nothing to do with you!" He knew that was a part lie, it may not have had as much to do with the others as it did himself. But still it had something to do about them. "It's between me and Terra! Just get out!" He had already told more then wanted. His voice was caught between a growl and a yell. Often starting at a growl then going up to an angry yell. He could feel her power moving through his mind and memories it felt like a static power just whizzing in his brain as the old memoriefiles where opened for brief moments. He started trying to focus his mind on Raven, that way he could get her out before she uncovered anything else.

Whatever Beast Boy had done, had worked. The connection she had with him broke and the raven formed soul self was back in Raven. Her eyes opened and she let her feet touch the ground again. She heaved a sigh.

"Well?" Robin asked.

"It's about Terra," Raven informed. "It's all been about Terra."

Beast Boy felt Raven leave his head faster then a jolt of lightning. Now his angry side said he had someone to blame for invading like that. Though he knew that Raven or the others if they where in on it too, just wanted to help. His hands dropped down to his sides and the changeling sat back down and stared at the floor.

"Terra? Figured" Cyborg mumbled.

"But does this mean that our friend has truly returned?" Starfire asked, she was hoping so. But then, why wouldn't Terra come here? "Or is Beast Boy merely having the illusions?"

Raven shook her head in a way that said that said she didn't know. Part of her thought maybe Beast Boy was just hallucinating. Another part of her believed Terra was back.

"I think she's back," Robin spoke up. "Where do you think Beast Boy's been going this whole time? To walk around aimlessly and alone? No, to see Terra. I bet that's it. He's been hanging out around here less so he can hang around Terra. But why hasn't she come here? And why is Beast Boy so upset again? Why was he upset in the first place?"

Cyborg nodded his head in agreement with Robin, his arms still crossed. "Think now is a good time to talk? Or later? None of this is making sense, I would think BB would be bouncing off the walls and doing nothing but chattering about Terra... not just leave everyday and not talk about it." He said, glancing at the floor then back up at his team mates.

Starfire wrapped her arms around her waist; she was looking down at the floor while trying to figure it out.

"You'd think he'd tell us what he was doing everyday too," Raven said. "I mean, why wouldn't he tell us he was hanging out with Terra?"

Robin looked around at his friends. "Maybe he wanted time alone with her?" No, that didn't sound like Beast Boy. He turned to Cyborg. "What do you think? Now? Or later?" Robin really didn't know. He didn't know whether or not they should give Beast Boy a little time, or if they should march right up there now, break his door down if they had to, and try to talk to him.

Cyborg looked down at the floor as he thought about it. "I don't know. You think I would as much as we hang. But the way he's been, I'm not sure anymore." He admitted.

Robin looked expectantly at Raven and Starfire.

"He's going to be a little mad at me, so I don't want to talk to him just yet," Raven said. She knew more then well that Beast Boy would more then likely be angry with her for invading his personal space.

"So... if we do go to talk to him are we all going up but you Raven?" Cyborg asked, looking around at his three friends.

"But what if the talking is unsuccessful? What if he does not wish to talk to us?" Starfire chirped in.

"I'll go," Raven said. "I probably won't talk much though." Then again, Raven always spoke less then her friends.

"I dunno," Robin answered Starfire. "We'll think of something though. So are we going?"

"Guess so," Raven said with a shrug.

Cyborg nodded at Robin and Raven then looked towards the hallway that would lead to Beast Boy's room. Again, he hoped their actions would only do good.

Starfire's hands had found themselves to her chest once more. A common action for her to do when worried over something.

Robin started for the stairs once again. Raven followed behind him as he led them to Beast Boy's closed door where he stopped. He raised a hesitant fist again and knocked on Beast Boy's door, only this time a little softer then the first. He braced himself for Beast Boy's welcoming.

Raven stood behind him a ways, kind of staying away from the group a little. She didn't want to get on Beast Boy's bad side even more.

Cyborg stood beside Robin and Starfire was trying to squeeze her way in as well but gave up when she couldn't fit between the two boys.

Beast Boy grunted then shouted "WHAT NOW?"

Raven flinched. Wow… what a… warm welcome.

Robin hardly moved. He knew that had been coming. "Look, Beast Boy," he said. "We just wanna talk to you! We want to talk face to face. I have no problem with busting this door down if I have to."

If you listened hard enough you could probably hear Beast Boy grumbling about something before the door swung open. "What?" He asked in a snappy tone, while looking over at each Titan. His hand stayed gripped on the door as if he was ready to slam it back shut if he felt he needed too.

Robin stared at him for a moment. "What is wrong with you!" he half snapped. "First you're all excited that Terra's back, then a day later you get all mopey and wont come out of your room hardly at all. Then all of the sudden, you're happy as could be again, now you're snapping at anyone who talks to you! What's wrong with you? What happened?"

Raven only listened.

Beast Boy looked away then made a motion to close his door but Cyborg was quicker and held it open.

"C'mon B, just tell." Cyborg said in a stern yet friendly tone.

Beast Boy looked around at the others, his jaw set tight. "It's none of your business."

"It as much our business as it is yours," Robin said.

"She was our friend too," Raven said.

"You're our friend, whether you like it or not, and we're all worried about you," Robin told him. "You were perfectly fine earlier today, then you come back more mad then ever before. Obviously something happened."

"Please Beast Boy, we wish to help." Starfire put in as she peeked past the boys at her green friend.

Beast Boy looked around at them once again and sighed "Terra's gone. She goes by Tara now and doesn't want anything to do with us happy?" He half snapped.

Robin's brow furrowed slightly. "Is that where you've been all this time? Hanging out with her?"

"How? If she doesn't want anything to do with us?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy shrugged "Sorta I guess..." He looked away then back at the Titans. He had that feeling they wouldn't leave this alone till he told them what he had been doing. "I went under cover I guess you could say..."

Cyborg raised his eye brow "You? You're green man, I don't see you-"

Beast Boy dug the watch out from his pocket and tossed it at Cyborg and gave a guilty grin. "Works pretty well." He said in a tone that asked Cyborg not to get too mad at him for taking it.

Cyborg caught the watch and looked it over, it had blue lines running on the back of it, yeah that was his. He looked back at BB "I thought I noticed something missing." He said, though not really mad. "Now, I think it's story time." He gave BB a 'start talking!' look

Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg then at the others as if saying 'do I have too?'

"Please friend, tell." Starfire said, now floating up to see.

Beast Boy gave an annoyed look before starting. He told them that he had been going to school so he could be friends with Terra again, or Tara. He told them that he was hoping to get her to come back as soon as he was able to tell her who he was. He didn't go into detail, leaving out their flirty moments, and definitely leaving out the sprinklers at the mall. He told them when she found out on her own by his own stupid mistake and then bits and pieces of what she told him. Leaving out the more personal parts of course. Not only did he not want to share that, he didn't think he could bring himself to repeat those words.

By the end, Robin didn't know what to say. He was nearly speechless. So… she didn't want to be around them anymore because of what she did before? This was kind of confusing. "Oh…" was really all he found himself saying. "Wow…"

"Well…" Raven half knew this would probably be a mistake to say. "I say let her be then. If that's what she wants." She was kind of annoyed with Terra. Or Tara. Whoever she was. She couldn't believe that she would try and just forget them. Her friends. At the same time, she kind of understood.

Robin glanced over at Raven. Why did Raven have to choose to speak NOW?

Beast Boy couldn't keep the small glare at Raven off his face. There was no way he was going to let this be, he had been fighting with himself over this. But like he had told Tara, He wasn't going to turn his back on her and try to forget her. And try to forget everything they had like she was trying to do.

Starfire looked ready to go into tears. She was in a way hurt that Terra didn't want to come back. She missed her long lost friend greatly.

"And you didn't tell us this before... why?" Cyborg asked.

"Thought you guys would think I was going nuts and wouldn't let me." Beast Boy said, letting his hand fall from the door and crossing his arms.

Cyborg looked over at Robin as if he was asking 'so what now?'

Robin really didn't know what to say. He let a silence fall over them, not saying anything. He looked from Beast Boy to Raven to Cyborg to Starfire, god he couldn't stand seeing her like that, then back to Beast Boy.

"I'm going to bed," Raven said before turning and walking back down the hall way without a word. She knew all she needed to know. Terra didn't want to remember them, and that was that. Fine.

"Night Rea." Cyborg said though not looking over as his goth friend went to bed.

"I believe... I need to go and rest as well." Starfire said grimly before landing on the floor. "Good night friends... good night Robin." She said before walking off to her room.

Beast Boy watched as the two girls went to bed. In a way he felt better for letting it out, but in another way he felt even more determined to get Terra back. There had to be a way, in his words: It was never too late.

"Night Star… see you in the morning," he watched Starfire go before looking down at the floor. "I'm going too," he said. "See you guys tomorrow." Robin turned and walked off down the hall towards his room.

Cyborg watched Robin go then turned back to his green friend "Hey little man, thanks for telling." He ruffled Beast Boys hair as if he where five before walking towards his own room.

Beast Boy grunted slightly but smiled. "Later Cyber butt." He laughed.

"Yeah same to you green bean." Cyborg laughed as well then went to bed.

Beast Boy closed his door then changed into his night clothes which where merely a pair of boxers and an old stained white t-shirt then went to bed.

* * *

Alright! YOU MADE IT THROUGH TO THE END OF CHAPTER 6! GO YOU, WHOO! Okay, I'm done now. So, yeah, I pretty much said everything needed to say at the end of Chapter 6 Part 1. R&R and we're working on Chapter 7. 


	13. Chapter 7 Part 1

CHAPTER 7

The next morning Robin was awake and out of bed at seven thirty. By eight he had showered, and changed into a clean uniform. His hair was dripping wet and hanging in his face. He shook his head vigorously to get most of the water out. After drying it, he pulled out his hair gel and spiked his hair as he did every other day of his life.

Raven wasn't in her room meditating for once. She had done that earlier. She sat downstairs now with a glass of herbal tea in one hand and a book in her other. She only really had half her attention on the book though.

Beast Boy was waiting outside the bath room door impatiently. "C'mon Robin! How long does it take to do your hair!" He whined. "Some of us have their natural good looks to tend to you know!" he said referring to himself.

Cyborg finished cooking up breakfast. Bacon eggs waffles friend ham and some tofu crap for Beast Boy. Only because he felt like being nice today.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm almost done," Robin said. He picked up his comb and this twirly-flippy trick with it and fixed one spike to make it exactly the way he wanted. He grinned and set the comb back down before opening the door to leave. "All yours," he informed Beast Boy.

"Finally!" Beast Boy shouted as if he had waited hours. He dashed in the bath room and closed then locked the door.

Starfire picked at her ham with her fork, not real hungry.

Raven set her book down and picked up her fork. She took a bite out of her food, though it didn't taste nearly as good as usual.

Robin shook his head and continued down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He looked around at his friends and walked over to sit on the empty barstool next to Starfire.

"Happy morning, Robin." Starfire said quietly.

Cyborg tossed his chef hat aside and piled waffles and meat onto his plate.

Robin tried to smile, but it didn't really work. Her tone of voice was enough to bring Robin's spirits down. "Morning, Starfire," he said almost as quietly.

Raven didn't say a word, just picked at her food with her fork, every now and then actually taking a bite.

Beast Boy came down stairs awhile later, they were still eating? His damped hair wouldn't go back into its normal spiky position till it was totally dry. So at the moment it was more of a messy type spiky. "Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hey," Robin said, looking up for a moment before returning to his slow progress in getting his food eaten.

Raven didn't even look up.

Beast Boy grabbed a waffle that he took note was non dairy. He could tell because there was only two and they where on their own plate. He piled tofu on it then ate it as a sandwich.

Cyborg was ready to stuff a fork of food in his mouth when the tower started blaring the siren and flashing red.

Starfire dropped her fork and stood up from her seat.

Raven looked up and around a bit. She set her fork down and stood up, looking to the big screen TV that suddenly turned to a computer.

Robin stood up as well. At least they had something to do to get their minds off yesterday.

Beast Boy stuffed the food in his mouth then looked up at the computer and waited for Robin to give the signal to go.

Cyborg stood up after also stuffing his mouth full of breakfast food.

Robin looked over the screen. It didn't say who, or what, was causing trouble. It did give a location though. Main Street, in the city. "C'mon," Robin said, beckoning to his friends. He headed for the garage door which he opened to see the T-Car.

Raven followed him to the garage. She figured she'd fly today. She just felt like it.

Starfire flew outside, she would fly as well.

Cyborg hopped into the driver's seat and revved the car to life.

Beast Boy was still stuffing his mouth with the tofu and waffle sandwich as he piled into the back seat. Trying not to let Cyborg see it because he knew his over protective friend would yell about crumbs getting on the floor board or seats.

Robin jumped into the passenger seat, pulling the buckle on in one swift movement.

Raven levitated herself off the ground and flew outside, stopping a little ways below and to the left of Starfire, waiting for the boys.

The Titans where at main street in seconds, Cyborg using his turbo boosters on his well taken care of car to get there in near record breaking time. He did one fancy move from 007 with the car then stopped.

Robin flung the door open, though not too hard (he knew Cyborg would murder him), and looked around. He didn't see anything. Yet. A few upturned cars, and a little bit of destruction. Obviously something had been here, or still was. He looked around a little.

Raven had stopped above the car, also looking around. She couldn't see anything yet either. Even from a height. "Can you guys see anything?" she asked.

Beast Boy was out of the car and brushing waffle crumbs from his suet. He looked around "I see something, a place in serious need of some cleaning." He joked.

Cyborg got out and looked around, his arm in sonic cannon form, ready to fight whatever was around here.

Starfire looked around, swinging her head so fast that her red hair sometimes whipped her face. "I also cannot locate any-" She was cut off by being hit in the back with a car, "Ahh!" Star yelped as she tumbled to the ground and landed with a loud bang.

Cyborg and Beast Boy turned around too see that white monster from a few weeks ago. Oh this guy was loads of fun

"Starfire!" Robin called out as he watched her hit the ground. He whipped out his staff faster then you could say 'ow' and extended it to full length. He pointed it at the monster and shouted, "Titans! GO!"

Raven was on the monster in a second. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" a street lamp was ripped from its post and swung at the monster like a bat, only more forceful.

Beast Boy imported into a T-rex and ran behind the monster to bang him into Raven's bat like lamp post.

Cyborg on the other hand was shooting his laser cannon at the monster with good aim.

Starfire sat up and was back in the air in pure seconds. Her eyes glowed green in fury.

The white monster backed into the bat, but it did no good. He only absorbed it and he was made of the same thing.

Robin eyed the monster. Okay, that wasn't the greatest way to start off the fight. A metal monster.

Raven obviously thought the same, the next moment she had turned the fire hydrant on and a spout of water shot out at the monster, with a little help from Raven.

The monster looked as if he was laughing at the Titans. They had just started and it didn't look good. He turned into the water and rose up higher, making himself bigger.

"May I be first to say... aw crap." Beast Boy said after resuming human form and looking up at the giant water monster

Robin took this as an advantage and whipped out an electric disk… or three. He threw all of them at the water monster, hoping this would work to their advantage and give the monster a shock.

Raven watched, hoping it would work as well.

The monster flinched, but his body soon changed to a form that looked a lot like Overload's.

Starfire flew above it and started flinging starbolts at the giant shape shifting monster. He couldn't turn into those, but they seemed to only glance of its body.

Cyborg growled to himself before aiming his sonic cannon at the monster's head and shooting, but it was only soaked up. "This dude's impossible!" He yelled in an irritated way.

Robin glared, and hung his head for a brief moment. _Smooth move! _he though roughly to himself. "Anything's possible," he said looking back up.

"Now you can say 'aw crap'" Raven told Beast Boy, her hands glowing black and her eyes white. She flew up more and shot a blast of her power into the monster.

The monster saw Raven and Starfire as the biggest threats here at the moment. So reached out and shot large jolts of electric energy at them.

Beast Boy looked around, he needed an idea. He couldn't touch the thing because well... look at it! If he got hit that would really hurt and not do any one good.

Raven made a shield come up between her and monster and blocked its power back.

Robin reached to his belt and pulled out five exploding disks. He looked over at Starfire as if asking for a lift. He wanted to get this monster either in the head, or where his heart would be if he had one. And that was long way up from the ground.

Starfire caught Robin's look after she had dodge the power flying at her. She nodded and made a quick fall to the ground, though stopping inches above. Her arms tucked under Robins before she lifted him into the air, they had done this before and it proved affective a lot of the time.

Robin grinned a little. Another thing he loved about this team. They always understood each other, sometimes they didn't even have to say anything. Once at the right height, Robin threw all five of the disks at the monster, two hitting it on the head, and three on its chest area.

The monster gave a roar that sounded like it was mixed with static. It had been hurt that time but not enough to make a big difference. It dove into the road, now moving along the concrete in its new solid form.

Beast Boy morphed into an elephant and chased the lump. Trying to stomp on it but was only knocked over into a building when the monster jumped up from under the changeling.

"Yo! No one beats on grass stain here but me." Cyborg punched the monster in the back, his hand back in normal state.

Starfire set Robin down on the ground gently then rose back into the air to assist Cyborg.

Raven shot another blast of energy at the monster.

Robin growled in anger with the monster and pulled out yet another disk. This was truly frustrating. He threw it, only this time it was a freezing disk.

The monster ducked the disks, letting them knock into Cyborg.

"What the-" Cyborg yelled when his hand turned to ice. "Oh this is just peachy." He mumbled.

Beast Boy got back up and morphed into a rhino and charged at the monster of had changed back into metal after running into a car.

Robin grunted. He was really off today. That was two things he'd done wrong. First he made the monster deadlier then it was before, then froze Cyborg's hands. Great. He mentally beat himself for that one.

Raven pulled another lamp post up and made it wrap itself around the monster. This thing was starting to tick her off now.

The monster grunted then soaked the post up, it was no longer there but a part of him and he was stronger then before. This was so much fun right? He made an annoyed noise at Raven before lifting up a piece of the road and swinging it at the Titan. He had become that once touching it, but by now you should know the drill.

Beast Boy morphed back human, his last attempt failed as well. He was really starting to get mad at this stupid thing that never seemed to die. Last time it had merely run off.

Cyborg was near useless; his arm that was iced was his sonic cannon! And have you ever tried fighting with one arm? Not an easy thing to do.

The piece of road flew towards Raven and she wasn't quick enough to stop it. It hit her full on and she was immediately knocked out cold. Her body just fell, rushing towards the ground fast.

"Raven!" Beast boy yelled and ran over to help his friend. Though he was cut off by a giant hand whapping him in the back of the head. Beast boy didn't have enough time to yelp before he fell face first on the ground, knocked out. Well duh that would knock any one out!

Raven's limp body hit the ground with a crash. Robin was about to help her, but found he was too late. THAT'S A THIRD THING GONE WRONG! He pulled out his bird a rang and shot it at the monster, a rope flying towards it to go around and around its legs.

The monster looked down at the rope as if asking 'oh that's it?' then swung his leg back and snapped the rope. If he had a face, it would have had a laughing smirk on it. He looked around, figuring out which Titan should go done next. Cyborg was easy prey at the moment. The monster ran past Robin and towards the teen Cyborg who had a cursing look on his face.

Even though Cyborg tried to fight, it wasn't much of any good! Having one arm and facing a two armed and strong opponent was very difficult. And Cyborg was taken down when the monster busted part of Cyborg's back open and broke one of the wires. And then the half metal teen fell to the ground.

Starfire gasped "Cyborg!" She yelled, her eyes glowed brighter as did her hands.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled as well. Alright. Three titans down, and two left to fight this thing together. They couldn't bring it down with five, how could they bring it down with only two? Robin pulled out another gadget from his belt. One of those little bombs that stuck to whatever he threw it at. He threw it at the monster, aiming right for its chest.

The monster looked down at the bomb, it wasn't stupid. He knew what to do, He ran for water, the puddle that had been made worked. His body then turned into it, and the bomb dropped to the ground. He morphed back into a rock solid monster and picked up the bomb, tossing it at Robin right before it blew.

Starfire saw this and dived down before the bomb hit Robin, shoving him out of the way but getting hit in the process. She gave a short scream when the bomb blew and she fell to the ground, also knocked out.

Robin was shoved out of the way of the oncoming bomb by what he knew to be Starfire. "Starfire! NO!" he yelled, but too late. He winced as she hit the ground. He quickly jumped up, a death glare on his face. If looks could kill, that monster would long since dead. He pulled out his staff, extending it to full length. He was left alone to fight this thing. He jumped forward with a yell of rage, swinging his staff around, and ready to swing his foot around with it.

The monster looked at Robin as if he where a fly on the wall. No threat. He grabbed Robin's staff and swung Robin into the nearest building wall.

Robin hit the wall at full speed. He slid to the ground, landing on his side. He got up, slowly, but got up all the same. He shook his head and yanked out an exploding disk, a freezing disk, and an electric. He'd never done this before, but he was beyond ticked now. In one swift movement he chucked all of them at once at the monster.

The monster was now caught by surprise, when the disks collided he was thrown back into the wall. Probably the first time it was damaged. He gave a frustrated noise and got up. It was time to get serious.

Robin was long since dead serious on this. That thing could hit him as many times as it wanted, but once it started after his friends, he got mad. And once it knocked out his friends, he was even angrier. Now once any bad guy touched Starfire, they were nearing their death beds. He pulled his bird-a-rang out again and shot it up, it wrapped around the top of the lamp post and Robin got a running start before swinging at the monster hard, foot extended to kick it right in the chest.

The monster was taken aback at first but again gave frustrated noises before grabbing Robin's leg and throwing him into a car. This kid was starting to annoy him.

Robin hit the car full on, letting out a short yell. He grunted and half moaned as he hit the ground again. He rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up, panting a little. He coughed two or three times from the impact and dizzily stood up. He was losing. No. He couldn't lose. He hated to lose. He grabbed his staff again, it was lying near by. He ran at the monster yelling in fury, he brought the staff down on the solid monster, but it did nothing. He growled and flipped backwards to a distance, then leaped at the monster to kick it, also bringing a fist around to punch it.

The monster let robin hit him, teasing the boy wonder since nothing was hurting him. Though after a few minutes the monster got bored of this and used his giant hand to swipe over at Robin's rib cage.

Robin already being hurt from flying into a car and a building made an attempt to block it, but was hit all the same. That was going to leave a bruise, he could tell already. He fell down on his stomach and tried crawling away, holding his rib area. He had no doubt in his mind he had a bruised back too.

The monster grabbed Robin by the cape and swung him into another building, now mad at Robin for doing even minimal damage to it.

Robin's back hit the building and he slid down it once more. He shakily stood up, one hand on the wall for support. He reached to his belt and threw three more explosive disks at the monster. Before he could see if he even hit it though, he fell onto his knees. Everything went black before his chest hit the ground. The boy wonder had been knocked out.

The monster lifted his arm and blocked the disks; they had little affect as well. He lowered his arm and his body went white once more, he looked over the fallen Titans. Victory, but what to do with them? Like stated before, he wasn't stupid. If he could take their power, into his own body he could maybe turn into them. Then he would have more power. The idea went well in his mind and the monster started grabbing the Titans, Robin first since he was closest then swinging them onto his back as if they where nothing more then dolls.

Beast Boy's eyes stirred, until they slowly opened. He looked up before using his arms to push his body up. It was quiet, too quiet. Where was everyone! "Robin? Cyborg? Raven? Starfire?" He asked, then turned around in time to see the giant monster grab for him. Beast Boy yelped and morphed into a rabbit and jumped out of the way on instinct. He looked up at the monster; on his shoulders were the other Titans! He growled the best a rabbit could then morphed into a gorilla.

The monster saw BB as no threat and used one spare hand to grab a car and throw at the morphed boy, and lucky for him it hit.

Beast Boy hadn't seen that coming and was knocked down and pinned by the car. He growled deeply and pushed it off after a few minutes, but the monster was gone... as were his friends.

Back at the high school, the bell had just echoed through the halls, signaling the start of second period. There was a test today. What a wonderful day for Tara to have to take a test. Her mind was on everything other then school. She knew she was going to do badly on it. She took her seat, looking over for a second at the empty seat next to her. Everyone had asked her where Gar was today, and Tara had told them that she doubted he was ever coming back to school. People hadn't left her alone about it. She was asked if they had a fight, where he was, when he was coming back, if he was coming back, and more. Tara had been even less of herself then usual. She seemed saddened, but at the same time annoyed or angry. But more sad then anything. She sighed as her teacher set her test down in front of her and pulled out a pencil. It looked hard already. She couldn't remember any of this stuff.

Beast Boy looked around, where did they go! He pulled out his T-com "Beast Boy calling anyone!" He shouted at it, but only got static. Out of frustration Beast Boy threw the T-com down on the ground, it didn't break though. He sighed and sat down, mad at himself for not being able to stop that... that thing from taking his friends. He ran his fingers through his sweaty hair as he tried to think of a plan. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop that monster on his own. The whole team couldn't. He needed help, East was probably busy with their own bad guys, and any honorary titan would be too far off. They were all across the globe for Pete's sake! The green boy closed his eyes and hung his head, think. Plan. He sighed then scooped the T-com up and looked it over, there had to be a way. He stared at the giant bold T on the front of his communicator. T as in Teen Titans, T as in... Terra! That's it! Beast boy tucked the com back into his belt and dashed for the school, it was a long shot but the only choice he had.

Tara stared down at the first question blankly. She had no idea. Every time she thought she might have an answer, everything from last night came back to her, shoving the thought away. She scratched her head confusedly, marked a random answer that she was sure to get wrong. On the second question she probably thought for five minutes before bringing her pencil down to write the answer in. Her answer, which started with a B, ended up 'Beast Boy' and she smacked her forehead before erasing like mad.

"Tara, are you okay?" her teacher asked as he saw her hit her forehead.

"Yeah, fine," Tara said, writing in what she thought might be the correct answer.

Beast Boy had almost forgot he could morph while going to the school, after spending a week of not morphing around the area it had become a habit. He hunched over before his body changed its shape. His legs moved faster, all four as the green cheetah came to the school yard in minutes. He morphed human without even stopping and busted through the doors. What time was it? That would tell him which class she would be in. He didn't have time to goof around or change how he looked; the titans' lives could be at risk. And probably were. They weren't only his friends, they where like his family. Beast Boy watched the door numbers as he passed, till he came to the class that was sure to hold Tara. God he hoped he was right, B busted into the class room and scanned it till his eyes fixed on Tara.

Everyone in the class jerked their heads up. Even the teacher. Well, everyone but Tara. She had been busy erasing another 'Beast Boy' on her paper, though it was only half off.

The teacher nearly jumped out of his skin. "Nobody panic! Everybody get under your desks and don't make a sound! LOCK THE DOOR! CLOSE THE BLINDS! DON'T MAKE A SOUND!"

One of the girls laughed. "Umm… It's okay, Sir. It's just one of the Titans." Tara's head shot up faster then you could say 'oops'. She glared at the green Titan.

The teacher studied Beast Boy and sighed a sigh of relief. "Whew… that's uh- yeah, I was… umm… Testing you guys. That's it." About half the class broke into laughter. Tara averted her eyes back to her paper, making a weak attempt to erase the name written where her answer was supposed to be.

"Sorry" Beast boy quickly told the teacher then turned to Tara, right now he could care less if he blew her cover. He needed her; she was the only person who could help him. "Terra... I need help." He said, fixing his eyes back on the blonde. He knew she was going to be mad at him. No wait, mad was an understatement. But he needed her, she had to help! Even she wouldn't turn this down... right?

Tara's fist clenched and she stared down at her paper still. The class broke out in whispering. Some kids gave Tara questioning looks; others gave Beast Boy a 'you're crazy, dude' look. "I don't know what you're talking about. My name's not Terra. It's Tara," she said in an uncaring voice. Almost monotone.

Beast Boy's eyes hardened into a near glare. "Terra! We don't have time for this! The others need help! I can't do it on my own!" He snapped swiping his hand out then let it fall back to his side.

"What can't you do on your own?" Tara snapped back. "I don't even know what you're talking about! What about the others?" she knew what he was talking about. She was thinking something happened to the other Titans, but what? What couldn't he do on his own?

The whole class, teacher included, was staring at Tara and Beast Boy. Looking back and forth from one to the other, wondering what in the world was going on. The teacher looked the most dumbfounded of them all.

Beast Boy felt anger build inside his chest. She knew what he was talking about! He needed her help, what was so hard about it! "Don't give me that Terra! You know what I'm talking about! That monster nearly took down the whole team! I'm the only one and I can't save the others without help." He yelled, and not trying to keep a slight angered tone out of his voice. He ignored the other people, they didn't matter right now.

Tara stared at Beast Boy. She was unable to process the information. The whole team taken down? She'd never seen that happen. She looked down for a moment. So that thing has captured the Titans? She thought about what she'd told him a few weeks ago.

"_You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world."_

The whole class was silent, and staring. Tara looked back up. Maybe she wasn't a hero. Maybe she wasn't out to save the world. But she was still Terra. And always would be on the inside. And Beast Boy wouldn't let that go. She could still help the Titans. Maybe if she did… Beast Boy would leave her alone. Forget her even. Tara stood up, pushing her chair back as she did so.

Beast Boy felt a small grin pushing to go up his face. "Are you in?" He asked, to make sure.

Tara didn't say anything at first. The whole class seemed to be waiting with bated breath. "Don't get used to it," Tara said. It was her way of saying this was a one time thing to help him get his friends back. "You guys didn't happen to keep my old uniform around, did you?" She really didn't feel like doing this in a skirt. Her cover was already blown, so why did it matter now if the rest of the class found out she used to be a Titan. By the time Tara got back, it would have spread through the entire school anyways. Kids with their stupid gossip.

Beast Boy ignored her tone; he let the grin on his face and nodded. "It's still in your room, c'mon we're wasting time." With that he darted out of the class room, like he had thought Tara was mad with him. Or was it Terra? You know... he couldn't tell anymore.

Tara wasn't even sure whether she was Terra or Tara. Her Tara half was furious with him. Her Terra part was jumping with joy, ready to hug him for saving her from school. But she contained herself. She sighed and looked around the class a bit cautiously before running after Beast Boy, untying the tie as she went so she wouldn't have to struggle with it later.

Beast Boy morphed into a falcon as soon as he stepped foot outside, he flew into the air and flew towards the Titans Tower. He was there in only minutes, his arms hurt slightly from the speedy flight but he didn't have time to waist. He landed on the rocky shore of the Titan Towers island and waited for Terra.

The second Tara's foot had hit outside, a piece of earth was tore from the ground and she jumped on, pulling the pesky tie off to hold in her hand as she shot off after Beast Boy.

From the school kids were sticking their heads out the windows and watching the Titan, and their schoolmate/former Titan, go off in awe.

Tara, or Terra (She didn't know anymore), landed seconds after Beast Boy and jumped off the rock. "Would you mind telling me which villain or monster it is now?" she asked as she started at a run towards the tower to get her old uniform.

Beast Boy ran along side her, even if she was mad he was going to keep his voice as friendly as possible. "It doesn't have a name. We fought it once, a few weeks ago but it ran off." He started as they entered the tower. "It absorbs things and turns into them, so our powers are hardly do anything. I don't know why but it took the others before I could stop it. I could probably locate it with my T-com but as for fighting it I would be as good as dead." He explained.

Tara looked over at him when he said he would be as good as dead. A protective part of her that was Terra came back. No one would get away with hurting him while Terra was around. Killing him? She would hunt the thing down and do the same to it. She shook her head slightly to snap out of it. "I'll go change," she told him before dashing up the stairs and down the halls. It took her a little while to find her room, but not too long. This place was like a maze. She let her door slide open and bolted in, not bothering to look around too much. She hopped to her closet on one foot as she pulled her left shoe off, then her right. She stopped in front of her closet, throwing the shoe behind her. Wrenching the door open, she pulled her button down shirt over her head, throwing it to her bed and nearly missing. She pulled her black long sleeved crop top on with the yellow circled 'T' in the middle and hurriedly changed from her blue school uniform skirt to her yellow shorts. This had to be nearing record changing time. She dug around and found her boots, shoving her feet in as she grabbed her gloves, pulling them on too. Something was still missing. Her belt! After pulling it off the shelf, she put it in her mouth and fixed on of her gloves as she ran out of the room, not bothering to close her door. It would close on its own. She came back down stairs, buckling her belt around her waist.

Beast Boy watched her come down the stairs and his grin widened. In his mind, she looked good in that outfit... REAL good. He shook his head, now wasn't a time to start drooling. They had to find the others before it was too late. "Ready?" He looked ready to bolt for the door.

"Yeah," Tara said, her anger at Beast Boy had died down a bit now. She felt like another part of Terra had come back to her when she put the uniform back on. She liked her Titan uniform… Man, at this rate she'd have to keep reminding herself this was a one time thing to help a few old friends.

Beast Boy nodded and flashed a smile before bolting out the Titan door that led to the dome, he was out of there in no time as well. As for locating the other Titans, well he would do that after he was across the lake. He jumped into the air and morphed into a sail fish then nose dived into the water, jumping up from it to let Terra know he was here before the fast fish formed teen took off. His giant sail like fin stuck up from the water. That way he didn't get separated from Terra.

Tara couldn't help a smile spread up her face, back at Beast Boy. _No! Don't do it again! Don't even think about falling for him again!  
Too late_, the Terra part of her told her slyly.

Tara ran after him, bringing the piece of earth she'd used earlier to her and jumping on. She sped off after the green Titan, a little unstable. Hey, it'd been a long time since she'd done this. So, she was a little shabby.

Beast Boy was at shore soon enough, though not without showing off a little bit with his animal skills. It didn't take up any extra time really and he didn't see any harm in showing off for Terra a little bit. He morphed into a dog and shook himself off. Doing this once or twice till he was completely dry before returning to his human form. His eyes glanced over at Terra, then opened his T-com. It had four little red dots blinking, each represented a Titan. They where all together, that was probably a good thing. They were by far stronger together.

Tara shook her head, and rolled her eyes at Beast Boy's showing off, though she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She almost fell off the speeding rock from watching him once. She caught herself though. Once on shore she jumped off the rock. "Man, I need practice," she half joked. She hadn't done too well. Her balance was a little off on the speeding rock. As she thought about it, Tara mentally smacked herself. She wasn't going to be practicing because- _This is a ONE time thing! _She reminded herself.

Beast Boy looked up at Terra and smiled. "We updated the training course. Maybe later you can test it out." He smiled again then started forward before her Tara side could protest.

* * *

Hi, Grease here. It's another 3-parter so they're gonna end weird. Sorry. XD Please R&R 


	14. Chapter 7 Part 2

Chapter 7 Part 2

Tara opened her mouth, to protest, but he was off before she could say a word. She sighed before catching up with him.

Beast Boy followed the signal, glancing at Terra every few minutes or so. Though as hard as he tried to keep his whole attention on the T-com his mind kept drifting off into thoughts. Would Terra stay? Would she leave as soon as she got the chance? Did she want to stay but thought she couldn't? Or did she just not want to stay? and the one question that kept nagging in his mind, no matter how hard he tried to push it back; _Does she still love me? Did she ever?_  
The beeping got louder, Beast Boy read the T-com, the sewers? "Oh gross..." He moaned as he looked at the man hole then at Terra. "Hope you don't mind taking a shower later." he joked.

The whole walk there, all Tara could think about was what was happening. Would she stay? No… she couldn't stay. She wanted to though. No, Terra wanted to. Tara didn't! But she did… was she slowly losing Tara? She glanced over at Beast Boy a few times. _You're still mad at him _she would tell herself. Her Terra half would always protest. _You only wish_. And she did wish. But she was finding it harder and harder to stay mad at him. Who COULD stay mad at him? Anyone who looks into his face, into his eyes, and stays mad was crazy or had mental problems. Tara grimaced as she looked at the man hole. "Gross…" she repeated. She looked up at Beast Boy and shrugged. "Ah well, I'll live," she said.

Beast Boy handed his T-com to Terra "Here, hold this for me." He then bent over and pried the lid of the man hole up with a little bit of struggle, these things where heavy! He pulled it aside then looked down into the smelly sewer. "Always a sewer, just once I want some bad dude to live where it doesn't smell worse then Robin farts" he joked. Beast Boy stood up with some hesitation and jumped down into the nasty sewer cave. The murky people waist filled water splashed up around him "Ewww" He whined.

Tara laughed at his joke as she held his T-Com. When she heard the splash then him whine, she made another grimacing face. Oh, this was gonna be a trip to remember. "Here, your turn," she said dropping the communicator down to him, hoping he would catch it.

Beast boy held his hands up and caught the T-com that was still blinking. "Thanks Terra!" He yelled up at her. His voice echoed in the giant cave of a sewer line. He looked back down at the T-com; they weren't too far from the others, that was a good thing. But it meant they would have to be careful.

Tara bent down, holding the edge and letting her legs fall down into the man hole. She was about to let go, but her fingers slipped, and instead of jumping in, she fell down. She let out a gasp of surprise. She was so off today!

Beast boy had looked up to watch her come down, when he saw Terra(Tara?) slip he ran under her and caught the blonde before she hit the nasty sewage. His T-com was still in his hand that was under her legs while his other hand was holding her back. Beast Boy smiled shyly at her, and was hesitant on gently setting her back down on the ground.

Tara blushed a little embarrassedly with a sheepish grin. "Uh… thanks," she said as he set her down. "I guess I'm a bit off," she gave a small nervous laugh. _See? Practice would do you good, _Terra told her. "So, where to?" she asked in order of change of subject.

"It's okay," Beast Boy half grinned then held his T-com up and looked at it before looking at the dark tunnel ahead. "This way I guess..." He didn't sound thrilled over it. But who would be thrilled over going into a dark sewer tunnel that held a monster that wanted to kill you? He started slowly forward, looking up from his T-com to make sure he didn't bump into the walls. Though that did happen a few times despite his efforts.

Tara followed close behind him. Once when he crashed into a wall, she couldn't really blame him, it was really dark, she crashed into him. "Sorry," she said hurriedly. It was miserable down here. It smelled disgusting, it really was no fun to walk through, and she just wanted to get this over with.

"It's okay," Beast Boy told her. His nose was starting to hurt from crashing into these stupid walls. As they went on in the sewer it got darker in some areas and lighter in others. The sewage was sometimes up to their knees and others times there was none. Though in the darkest area's Beast Boy had grabbed Terra's wrist so they wouldn't get separated. And soon the T-com started beeping faster and louder. He closed it then peered past a wall, he heard something moving around.

Tara hadn't stopped him from taking her wrist, though she partly wanted to. Terra had stooped her from stopping him. She listened as she heard something moving too, though stayed completely silent. Had they found whatever had taken the other Titans?

The light was dim in the room, but at least there was light! The white monster was checking over the knocked out Titans, making sure they where still knocked out.

Beast Boy glanced at Terra as if asking if she was ready to do this.

Tara nodded, bringing her gloved hands up as fists. She was ready. And after they won, she would leave. She would leave, and go back to school. She was confident that could win this. But she still thought she had to go back to being the regular girl she only half wanted to be now.

Beast Boy put on a broad smile then whispered to her "Just like old times," before saying "Ill go surprise him, then you come in from behind." Beast boy grew smaller and into the form of a rat. His little feet moved quickly over the near dry floor until he was right behind the giant monster. It was then Beast Boy's height grew into a rhino and before the monster knew what was happening was hit in the back with a sharp horn.

The white monster roared with furry at the green changeling before turning around and running at him.

Tara nodded her head once and watched. Lucky for her the walls were made of rock. She jumped out from behind the wall and big chunk of rock came out of the wall and slammed itself down in between Beast Boy and the monster, while another flew up behind the monster, getting ready to smash it into the first rock.

The monster roared in frustration once more, though the rocks posed little threat, he made the mistake of running into the rock walls and turning into a rock like monster himself.

Tara smirked triumphantly. Perfect. Rock monster, earth manipulator. She raised a glowing, gloved hand and a light yellow aura surrounded the monster, sending it shooting into the wall, hard.

Beast Boy morphed human and stood on the side lines waiting his turn all while cheering "Go Terra! Woot!"

The monster was flung into the wall so hard that the cave crumbled. When it slid down from the wall a large impression could be seen. It made an angry noise then ran at Terra. Beast Boy jumped in and morphed into a triceratops and rammed into the monster before it reached Terra.

The monster was thrown back but then grabbed Beast Boy by the horns and threw him into a wall, he was strong.

"Beast Boy!" Tara called out. She looked back at the monster, glaring. She made a good chunk of the ceiling come down on it, hoping it would at least stun it for a second.

The monster was crushed under the sudden weight of the ceiling coming down on top of him. But he would regain strength in a matter of seconds.

Beast Boy who was now in human form moaned while rubbing his forehead. "Okay, I'm going to have a headache till next week." He only half joked. You try getting swung into something by the horns and see how you feel. He looked over at the pile of rubble Terra had brought down as the rock monster stood up and roared angrily.

Beast Boy looked over at the other Titans; they needed to get out of here. He looked back at the monster and morphed into a lion before letting out one of his own roars as if trying to imitate it.

"Why doesn't this thing just die?" Tara asked in frustrated tone. She looked over at the other Titans too. As she looked them over… she began realizing how much she'd missed them. As if all the times she hadn't missed them were making up right now. Robin was always fun to play pranks on and joke about; Terra had done that with Beast Boy before. Starfire and her death-grip hugs… Terra missed those. Cyborg with his big-brother-like personality. Terra missed that most about Good Ol' Cy. And even Raven. They had had a bit of a rocky friendship. But still, Terra missed her.

Beast Boy morphed human for a minute and yelled over at Terra "Get the others out of here! I'll keep rocky here busy." He flashed her another smile, if it could be seen in this light then morphed back into the lion and charged at the monster, and it did the same.

Tara nodded her head, and said, "Got it!" She looked around as if looking for a way. Wait, duh! Four pieces of earth, one below each of the knocked out Titans, glowed yellow and lifted them up. Tara looked back at Beast Boy before running down the tunnel again, back towards the entry way, though it was difficult when the water was at higher levels. Once in a shallow area she stopped. She didn't feel right, leaving Beast Boy alone with that seriously brutal thing. She was considering leaving the Titans here to go help Beast Boy. He could handle it on his own. Right? Course he could. She was still considering it though.

Beast Boy told himself to fight till he was sure Terra and the others would be far enough away. He had morphed into several animals, just trying to keep the thing distracted. He was thrown into the wall more then once, and almost had his face punched in. the room was starting to shake from the harsh fight taking place. Beast Boy morphed into the dinosaur with the club for a tail and swung it at the monster. It was thrown into a wall and shook the area once more. Beast boy morphed human for a spilt second then jumped at the monster as a saber tooth tiger, long fangs and claws ripped at the rocky giant, but did little harm.

Tara hesitated before she kept going. Once she saw light at the end of the tunnel she grinned and set the four unconscious Titans down. They'd be okay now. She turned around and didn't walk, but ran back. Yes, she crashed into a few walls, but only shook off the feeling. She was going to help Beast Boy if he hadn't gotten rid of the monster yet.

BOOM

Beast Boy moaned as his back slid down from the wall in human form. That had hurt; He opened his eyes and glared up at the monster that seemed to be winning. Beast Boy's eyes turned pure white as he morphed into a giant gorilla and made wild swings at the monsters head that was now level with his own.

The monster was almost laughing at Beast Boy's attempts and grabbed the flying fist and threw the green gorilla into another wall.

BANG

Beast Boy morphed back human from the impact. He was frustrated, nothing worked to even hurt it! He could hardly run from it either because it was fast. He morphed into a bull then tried plowing into the white monster, but was again swung aside.

Tara heard a lot of banging around and a load of noise. She pushed herself to run faster until she finally turned a corner to see the white monster throwing a green bull into the wall. "Back off!" she yelled at it, knowing this would have no effect. She pulled another rock from the wall and threw it into the monster, giving out a frustrated yell.

The monster was taken by surprise and was knocked into a weak spot in the wall by the rock. He looked up but was too late to move. The ceiling gave way and crashed down on top of it.

Beast Boy stood up slowly, human formed. He looked over at the pile of rubble, nothing moved. Dust rose from the pile and a few rocks tumbled down from their perch. Other then that, stillness. Though that meant that the ceiling here wasn't stable, and could break down on them any minute. With one final glance at the pile of rock dirt and concrete Beast boy turned around and ran towards Terra, holding his hand out for a high five and smiling.

Tara stared at the pile of rubble with bated breath, just waiting for it to pop back out. When only a few pebbles and dust fell and hit it and still nothing moved, she smiled with a triumphant, yet unbelieving, laugh. She couldn't believe it, she'd stopped it. She looked to Beast Boy and gave him a high five, still smiling.

Beast Boy smiled brightly at her laugh, when she gave him the high five Beast Boy curled his hand around Terra's then pulled her close... real close. Close enough for him to peck her on the lips. That had to be one of the most daring moves he had ever made. He quickly let go of her hand and blushed brightly before saying "We should get out of here, this place could fall in."

Tara didn't even try to stop him. Or Terra didn't. What happened right there? She only blushed and when he let go she took a slightly hesitant step backwards. If she was still mad at him, she probably would have slapped him. Or punched him. As she had noticed before, it was impossible for her, for Terra, to stay mad at him. "Uhh… Yeah, that probably wouldn't be too great…" she said lamely.

Beast Boy nodded in agreement, grinning. He couldn't help it. "Where are the others? We should get them home before they wake up in this sewer and freak." He joked once more.

Tara laughed a little. "Yeah… I know I wouldn't like that too much if it were me," she half joked back. She had one hand placed on her arm. She often did that when she was embarrassed or nervous. "They're up by the entry," she added before starting the walk back.

Beast Boy chuckled then fallowed her. Though his face still burned crimson it was hardly seen in the dim light. "So after this is over..." He started slowly, turning his head to look at Terra for a brief second. His tone asked 'then what?'

Tara didn't answer. Her blush faded and was replaced by a more solemn look. She wasn't sure yet… She had started this confident in not staying. Now she didn't know. She realized how much she missed the other Titans too. Maybe she would just hang around for a few hours, then go home and everything would be like it was before today? Tara only kept walking, still not saying anything.

Beast Boy looked concerned now. The once goofy smile that was on his face was now a straight line that cut through his mouth. They came to the other Titans soon, they where still out. "Do you need help getting these guys out of here?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Tara's eyes closed for a brief moment when she heard his voice. This was killing her from the inside out. "Yeah," she said, quieter then she usually would be. "Help would be nice."

"Okay, I'll go ahead up then you lift the others up and I'll pull them out... how's that sound?" Beast Boy glanced at Terra without moving his head then looked down at the Titans that lay on the rocks below him.

"Sounds good," Tara said. She glanced around a little. Well, this was almost over. Which meant she had to make a choice soon. Did she want to go back with the Titans? _No! _Tara told her.

_Yes! _Terra protested. Or go to school again? _School is lame! _Terra told her.

_You can't hang with the Titans. You don't deserve it. _Tara told her. The poor blonde shook her head. School there was homework. Titans there was only fun and fighting. But there were also people there that she had betrayed and attacked. But she had made up for it. But still. This was so confusing.

"Terra? Are you okay?" Beast Boy placed his hand on her shoulder and cocked his head to the side a little.

The blonde haired girl who was confused on her own name looked up. "Yeah, fine," she said, not even bothering to correct him.

Beast Boy didn't look convinced, but he needed to get up to the surface so they could get the Titans home. "Okay..." He wanted to say more, but didn't know what else to say. Terra wouldn't have liked him offering to do it all himself, but was she Terra? So he let it drop then morphed into a hawk and flew to the surface in no more then three seconds then morphed back human and peered down into the sewer "Ready when you are Ter!"

She let him call her 'Ter' without stopping him. Bringing her hands up, they didn't glow this time; she summoned the rock holding Cyborg up to the opening so Beast Boy could pull him up out of the sewer.

"Oh sure! Bring the heavy one up first!" Beast Boy yelled down to Terra in a joking voice before morphing into a gorilla and heaving his giant friend up and gently setting him aside, then waiting for the next Titan.

The blonde merely laughed a little, and shook her at Beast Boy's joking. Next the rock with Raven on it steadily floated up to a stop right under the opening of the man hole

Beast Boy didn't want to crush his thin friend so went back to his normal human form. He grabbed Raven's arms and as gently as he could, pulled her from the rock and next to Cyborg. "Next!" He yelled down the hole.

The geomancer looked down. This was taking too long. She pushed Robin over onto the same rock Starfire was on. Okay, so she had cut that rock a bit big. With a motion of her hand the rock gently rose up to stop for Beast Boy again.

Beast Boy saw Robin and Starfire on the same rock and had to cover his mouth not to laugh, man he wished he had a camera! B got Starfire first since she was a girl and gently pulled her off and laid her next to Raven, then Robin.  
He looked at his friends then looked back down the hole. "Need a hand?" He asked as he extended his arm out for Terra and smiled.

She smiled and nodded. She took his hand with one of her own and used her feet to push up a bit, grabbing onto the edge of the man hole when she could reach.

Beast Boy stood up and pulled on Terra's hand to help her up. She was still as light as a feather, being so skinny no wonder. So with both of them Terra was up in no time. Beast Boy was hesitant to let go of her hand. But did never the less then looked over at his friends and then back at Terra and smiled.

"So…" the blonde started as she brushed herself off. "Do we just take them back like this?" she asked. She had no problem with carrying them all back.

Beast Boy nodded, "I guess so. They'll probably be coming around soon." He looked back at his friends. He had only seen Raven go down, but he was guessing they all got hit pretty hard.

Tara, or Terra, nodded. The three rocks holding the four still unconscious titans lifted into the air a little ways. "I guess we should go then," she said a bit unsurely.

"Yeah..." Beast Boy agreed then looked back at Terra once more. "If there's anyway I can help with them let me know." He said eagerly.

"Would you mind taking one or two of them?" she asked, knowing he would probably be happy to help. It would be easier on her, plus easier to fly back.

Beast Boy grinned "I can take as many as you want; all you gotta do is set them in my mouth." He laughed, then thought she might not get it since she hadn't seen the day he thought that up. "I can always morph into a wale, so if it's less stress on you then I would be more then happy to take them all." He said smiling.

"I can take Robin and Starfire across," she suggested. It would be easier for her considering the two were on one rock.

"Then I got Robo butt and Rea." Beast Boy nodded. "I think I can carry them to shore, but once there I need you to put them in my mouth." okay that didn't sound weird or anything.

Nodding her head, Terra, or Tara, whoever she was, started off. The walk to the shore took longer then when they had come from the shore. Probably because they need to hurry anymore. Once at the shore, she stopped and waited for Beast Boy.

Beast Boy caught up with Terra in his giant big foot like form. Cyborg on one shoulder and Raven on the other. He took longer, a lot longer. Cyborg weighed like a ton! He stopped in front of the sandy shore and dropped both as gently as he could then morphed back to his human state. "Phew, don't let me forget that Cyborg owes me one." He joked then rubbed his shoulder as he walked over to the water, minutes later morphing into a giant whale and sticking his tongue out. This was gross, but the only other way he could think of.

Tara felt a little bad for Beast Boy. She did as she was told and put the two unconscious Titans in the giant whale's mouth. "Ready?" she asked as she jumped onto one of the left over rocks. The one that Starfire and Robin were on lifted up as she did, and started over the water, slower then on the first trip over the lake.

Beast Boy slowly brought his tong back in then started home. Slowly, taking his time so he didn't swallow the two Titans in his mouth. That would be an uh... big problem. He was at the Titan's shore though in good time, 10 minutes maybe. There he stuck his tongue out and rolled his friends off his long tong the best he could before morphing back human. "Yuck... I'm not going to get that flavor out for weeks."

Tara laughed as she set the rock bearing Robin and Starfire down gently. "We're almost there," she said in a voice of joking triumph as though it had been a perilous quest. Well, it kind had been, in a minor way. She started back up again, having the piece of earth follow, above and behind her a little ways.

"I hope so; this journey is really taking it out of me." Beast Boy laughed then morphed back into the giant big foot like animal and picked his two friends up gently so he wouldn't wake them up. He felt like sleeping himself, the back of his head was throbbing from being hit but he pushed aside the pain and went into the tower. Setting Cyborg on one end of the couch and Raven on the other. Since he wouldn't go in Rea's room and he didn't know how to plug Cyborg in. He morphed back human and waited for Terra while rubbing the back of his head and keeping the yawn to himself. He would rather stay up and try to keep Terra from leaving other then sleep and let her go.

Tara came in, carrying first Starfire with some difficulty. She wasn't the strongest person but she managed. She put set Starfire down on the couch. It was running out of room. Then she went back for Robin who she also put on the couch. She looked away from them and around the tower. As she looked around, she also looked at Beast Boy, but quickly returned to looking around again. Still not much had changed. It was still the coolest looking place to live she'd ever seen.

Beast Boy was smirking, an evil prank idea for poor Robin had come to mind. "Pst Terra, watch this." He had a hint of laughter in his voice. Beast Boy bent down and slowly grabbed Robin's arm and put it around Starfire's shoulders then slowly moved their heads till they touched. It was so hard not to laughing right now. He dashed over to the counter in front of the giant TV and grabbed a camera (Which just magically happens to be there) and snapped a picture.

Tara laughed. She remembered Robin and Starfire. Okay, so they'd never really gone out or were boyfriend and girlfriend, but they totally flirted. Terra knew they liked each other. It was a given. "Nice," she said with a laugh, holding a hand up for a high five.

In his unconscious state, Robin stirred a little, and his other hand moved to rest around Starfire's waste.

Tara stifled a laugh. "Get a picture of that!" she said excitedly.

Beast Boy bit his lip to keep his laughter in before snapping more shots at the cute 'couple'.

At the flash of the camera, Robin stirred slightly. Though still he didn't wake.

However, at the flash, Raven's eyes slowly opened. Her vision was a bit blurry, but after blinking her eyes a few times, she could see clearly again. "Oh…" she sat up, holding her head. "What happened?" It was then that she spotted Beast Boy and… Terra? "Terra?" she asked

Tara… or Terra as both Raven and Beast Boy were now calling her looked up. She didn't smile. She had been afraid of running into the Titans ever since she came back. Looked like there was no turning back now. She gave a weary, nervous smile. "Hey Rae…" she said quietly.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven and without missing a beat snapped a picture of her just waking up. "Good afternoon. Or what's left of it! You slept the whole time." He said in his usual joking tone. With Terra around it was a lot easier to do that. He was smiling, glancing at Terra then looking back at Rea then over at Cyborg, someone probably needed to help him wake up.

Tara and Raven exchanged quick glances. "Thanks for that," Raven said sarcastically as she blinked the bright flash of the camera away. "Who put the happy pill in your waffle mix this morning?" she asked. In other words, she was asking why he was so happy all the sudden, but she knew why. The answer stood right in front of her.

Tara just listened. She didn't know what to say now.

Since the camera was a Polaroid he took the picture and set it on the coffee table with the few of Robin and Starfire that he would use for blackmail or intense joking later. Beast Boy looked up at Raven and just shrugged then looked over at Cyborg "Someone needs to help him... I don't know how though and I don't think he would want me to try." He had the hint of laughter in his voice. He felt hyper from his sudden excitement. Maybe it was because the others would see Terra really was here. Not that he didn't think they hadn't believed his story it was just... exciting. The toothy grin stayed plastered on his green face and refused to leave; he held the camera with both hands and made a sudden turn then snapped a picture of Terra. Cameras where fun.

As soon as Tara caught that he was taking a picture she smiled, holding up one hand in the 'rock on' sign. She laughed a little and let her arm fall back to her side.

"I might be able to do something," Raven said, looking over at Cyborg. She was sure Cyborg wouldn't want Beast Boy to try either. Kind of funny actually.

Beast Boy laughed at Terra then looked over at Raven "Careful you don't wake the love birds up." He snickered and pointed to Robin and Starfire for a minute before getting his camera ready to snap a shot of Cyborg waking up.

Raven shook her head. "Did you do that to them?" she asked as she went over behind Cyborg. She looked over the wires and took two in her hands. She looked them over again. She was almost one hundred percent sure these were the right ones. She reconnected the wires, and stepped back.

Tara looked down at the ground where she kicked at the floor a little. She didn't know why. With every Titan that woke up, she got a little more nervous. What did she want to do? Stay or go? She sighed to herself, glancing up with only her eyes, head still tilted down slightly.

Cyborg's circuits returned to their normal blue selves and his head rose. "Oh man, my ne-" He was cut off by being near blinded by the camera "Beast Boy!" He snapped in an irritated way that only made Beast Boy laugh. Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck and looked around before spotting Terra. He grinned "Yo! There's my little rock 'n' roller!" He glanced over to his side then looked over again and cracked up laughing. "What's with our two love puppies?" He laughed.

Beast Boy smiled proudly. "We did that!" we meaning Terra and himself.

Tara laughed a little at Beast Boy taking more pictures, and looked up. "Hey Cyborg," she said. She had to admit… that was an awesome nickname! She'd always loved it. She looked over at Robin and Starfire again, grinning a kind of cocky grin.

"Robin is going to kill you," Raven said with a smirk ok her face.

"No he wont" Beast Boy said in a dead sure way. "If he tries then I'll post these all over the city" He snatched the pictures up and waved them in the air. "Blackmail is a wonderful item." He laughed.

"Way to go! Now I can tease them till the worlds end!" Cyborg looked ready to start now, if only they weren't still asleep. He then looked back at Terra "Girl, you need some meat on those bones. You're still as skinny as before." He joked then stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Okay, this poor girl had no idea now. Stay or go? Terra or Tara? Everyone was calling her Terra. Terra was all they knew. She grinned a little though. "You know me, I can eat all I want and still look like this," she only half joked. You know me? No… they knew Terra. But she was Tara… right?

Raven didn't even have to use her powers. She could tell something was up with Terra without them.

As the laughing and talking of the Titans continued, Robin slowly, very slowly started to come around again. His eyes were hard to lift and he ached all over, which made him want to fall back asleep.

Cyborg grabbed his chef hat and started cooking another meal for his friends and himself. Silkie waited on the floor for any scraps that might fall. Anything would suit

Beast Boy watched Robin slowly start to wake up, that idiotic, laughing grin still on his face. He brought the camera to his face then snapped a picture of Robin.

The sudden flash made Starfire open her eyes in an annoyed type of way.

Robin made an annoyed groaning sound and opened his eyes, looking up at Beast Boy. "What was that for?" he snapped, not even realizing what was going on. Too tired to notice he was holding Starfire. Though that should end soon.

Tara tried not to laugh at his obliviousness.

Raven smirked, nearing a laugh.

It was then that Robin caught on. He had looked over and seen Starfire, lying awful close. Then he realized his arms were nearly wrapped around her. He quickly withdrew his hands, his face turning an automatic beat red. "Uh… um… I- er… uh... S-sorry," he stuttered out.

Beast Boy took another picture. "Your look! Priceless!" He laughed.

Starfire sat up and yawned, stretching her arms out and hadn't seemed to notice what had happened till a few seconds and more yawns later when Robin drew back she looked at him then also turned a bright red. "Oh uh... it is... okay..." She said slowly.

Beast Boy held up the pictures to Robins face, though not close enough for Robin to grab. "We are going to have a lot of fun with these." He was grinning insanely.

Cyborg was almost laughing as well, if most of his attention wasn't all on the meat he would be in tears laughing right now

Robin's mouth dropped. "Hey! Gimme those!" he mad to snatch the pictures away from the green Titan. He was too caught up in Beast Boy's little game to notice Terra.

Raven smirked. "I have to admit," she said. "That was pretty funny," she paused to think. "You know, for one of _Beast Boy's _pranks."

Tara laughed quietly to herself, holding one hand up a little. Okay, so this was hilarious. She just didn't want to bring attention to herself.

Beast Boy pulled the pictures away from his leader and laughed "No! These are mine! Maybe Cyborg's too if we want to go on a teasing streak." He laughed.

Starfire watched the boys blankly; this was amusing, embarrassing, but humorous. Her eyes caught side glimpse of black and yellow. Starfire snapped her head around and saw Terra. "FRIEND!" She screamed as she flew off her seat and grabbed the poor blonde in her famous death grip hug.

"GAH!" Tara was caught in a death grip hug. She swore she felt her bones crack. She coughed a few times. "Hiya, Star," she choked out before coughing again.

Robin had been ready to make a lunge at Beast Boy, ready to tackle him for the pictures. But Starfire's sudden yell of 'Friend' had stopped him and he looked over. "Terra!" he asked in a surprised voice. Okay, surprised was a bit of an understatement.

"What's up?" Tara asked with a weak wave from the hug.

Starfire let go of Terra, her hug had gotten stronger since she had gotten stronger. She looked about as excited as her green skinned friend who was currently over in the kitchen now yelling with Cyborg over food for the first time in weeks.

"Please friend inform me, have you been well are you hungry how is it you got here and do you wish to do the hanging out later?" Starfire asked all at once.

"I told you! I am not making no tofu crap in a pan even close to my meat!" Cyborg argued.

"Why not? It's not touching the meat!" Beast boy pointed to the stove top.

"It's too close for comfort!" Cyborg protested.

Tara glanced around. Had she been well? "I've been okay. Uhh… as for food, I'm kinda hungry," she said. When Starfire asked to hang our sometime, Tara looked down to the floor. "Umm… I think I'm busy… sorry…" she said a bit sadly, one arm hand holding her other arm.

Robin's brow furrowed. "Busy?" he asked. "With what? Can't you hang out some other time?"

"Oh..." Starfire's face fell. "I um... understand." She said in another disappointed voice then looked away.

"Oh you did not!" Cyborg yelled.

"Ha! Serves you right you stove hog!" Beast Boy laughed.

"You little- you ruined the meat!" Cyborg wailed.

"It's not 'ruined', it's still edible." Beast Boy sounded proud of himself. He had thrown a bunch of tofu on top of Cyborg's meat.

"You got five seconds to run." Cyborg growled. "One-"

Beast Boy screamed then ran for the others.

"Five!" Cyborg yelled then dashed after the green titan.

Tara gave Starfire a saddened look. She didn't mean to hurt her… she looked away and to Robin who was giving her a stern look. That look only made her feel guiltier. She looked to Raven who just looked away. Tara sighed and looked to Beast Boy instead.

Raven watched the Cyborg chase Beast Boy because of the meat. "Here we go again," she said in an annoyed voice, but on the inside she was happy that Beast Boy was his normal self again. Or… as normal as Beast Boy got anyways.

"Guys! C'mon!" Robin yelled over his two friends.

Cyborg stopped and looked at Robin then pointed at Beast Boy "He started it!" he didn't realize how childish that sounded for a minute.

Beast Boy morphed into a puppy and hid behind Terra, then stuck his little puppy tongue out at Cyborg.

Cyborg glared down at the little green dog as if saying 'I'll get you sooner or later'.

Beast Boy only barked happily before morphing back human and still giving Cyborg a mocking look.

Tara glanced down at the little puppy. It nearly killed her to not go, 'awwww, how cute!' Like a little girl. She looked down at the ground again before hesitantly saying, "I should really get going…" she nearly had to force the words from her mouth. She had realized again how much she'd missed the Titans, and a large part of her wanted to stay. But she couldn't…

"What?" Raven asked.

"You just got here," Robin said, his look hardening a bit. Not in an angry way. Just in the Robin way.

Beast Boy looked at Terra the best he could from behind her, he walked to her side. "Why?" He asked in a near quiet voice. In a way he knew she was going to go, she had only come to help him with this favor right? What if this time when she said she had to go she meant for good? He couldn't find anything else to say really, he felt that lump start to slowly form again.

Cyborg also looked at Terra. "But," He also seemed tongue tied. BB had told them she hadn't wanted to be around them really, but she was here wasn't she? He didn't understand.

"Please friend, do not leave so early!" Starfire yelped.

Tara kept her eyes to the ground. "It was a one time thing, Beast Boy," she reminded the green Titan. "I was just helping you this once. Then I was going to go back… Well, it's done. And I'm going back," she half shrugged.

Robin didn't know what to say. Something wasn't right with this though. He just knew it. Something was wrong with Terra. Seriously wrong. But what?

Tara looked up. She was holding back tears as best as she could. She didn't want to leave! What was driving her to say she had to go? She started backing away, slowly though. "I'm sorry…" she said. "It was a one time thing," she repeated herself. Just because of this one time favor, it wouldn't make her a Titan again. She didn't want to be a Titan. Wait… yes she did. But she couldn't. It would be too hard.

"But-Terra!" Beast Boy pleaded, taking a step forward. His mouth hung slightly gaped open and his eyes showed how much he didn't want her to go.

Raven and Robin didn't want her to go either. She'd just gotten back… Maybe they hadn't seemed as excited as Beast Boy and Starfire, but that didn't mean they didn't like having Terra around.

Tara couldn't bring herself to look at Beast Boy. Or any of the Titans for that matter. She shook her head. "I have to go. I have to get to the school and get the homework I missed. And schedule a time to come in and make up my test," she said this in the same tone she'd used when she had told Beast Boy how she didn't want to be hero.

Starfire kept her lips pressed tightly together; she didn't want her old friend to leave after such a short visit! She didn't want her to leave at all.

Beast Boy was about to reach out and say more. But felt a strong hand on his shoulder he knew to be Cyborg telling him to let her go. He opened his mouth, but found nothing to say so closed it and looked down to his left so he didn't have to watch her go.

It pained Tara to leave…. It pained her bad. But she felt she had to. Even though the Titans were practically begging her to stay… she couldn't. She finally looked up. She saw Beast Boy there, Cyborg's hand on his shoulder. Her eyes stayed locked onto Beast Boy after she glanced around the room once. She finally turned around and walked out the door for the last time.

* * *

Middle part of the chapter. Starts weird, _kind of _ends weird. I found a good cut off point this time XD PLEASE R&R 


	15. Chapter 7 Part 3

Chapter 7 Part 3

Once the door had closed, Robin looked around at his friends, while Raven stared at the spot Terra had been.

Starfire fell onto the couch limply. Shrinking in her seat her eyes where blank, but you could tell she was upset.

Beast Boy only stood there, trying to put it all together in his mind. Arguing with himself. Even when Cyborg removed his hand Beast Boy stood there.

_See? She left! That's it, give it up. You did everything you could now just let her go! You held on longer then most would, there's nothing to be ashamed of so just let her go. Get on with life dude! _Part of him yelled. But he refused to believe that, he refused to believe he had to give up on Terra. _No! It's never too late! She can still come back! She- she just needs time and-_ he cut himself off. _Time? She has had time; she had more then one chance. She's given up on you, give up on her. _Still he refused to believe this. He wouldn't believe it. Terra wasn't gone forever, she was still there.

Beast Boy looked up at the door before quietly leaving the main room and walked to the roof. He found a little spot behind a large box and sat there with his legs to his chest. And his arms wrapped around them. Several times he banged his head against the box, then finally dropped it to his knees and let one tear fall. He hardly ever cried, he knew he shouldn't. It was childish; he was growing up and should act like it. But maybe, one bend wouldn't hurt too much.

Robin moved to the couch and sat down next to Starfire, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He didn't know what to say. He would say everything was okay, if he didn't believe that to be a complete lie.

There was no other way to get across shore, so Tara got on a rock and flew herself across the lake sadly. Her head was hung in shame, guilt, and sadness. A tear fell down her face and hit the rock below her. One tear turned to many as she silently cried the whole way to Melody's house. Once there, she walked in to find it empty. Melinda was at work. Melody was still at school. Okay, so technically Tara was skipping school. But she didn't care. She wanted to be alone. She went to her room and sat down on her bed, her music on and playing quietly. She looked at her reflection. Her pathetic reflection. She looked more like Terra then before. It was the uniform. _What've you done? _She asked herself.

Cyborg quietly walked over and turned the stove off, no longer feeling hungry. He then sat on the couch with his hand holding his chin as he stared at the floor.

Starfire looked up at Robin with a look that said 'thank you.' but then looked back ahead blankly. Did she just lose a friend? From the looks of it... yes.

Beast Boy sat there, making no noise. His chin now rested on his arms that folded over his legs. He made him self stop this stupid crying; He had only caught a glimpse of Terra's rock, and Terra. But looked away just as hurriedly. He couldn't watch her leave again.

_You just made the biggest mistake of your life! _Terra yelled at the poor girl sitting curled up on her bed. _You just turned down the five best friends you've ever had for a group of kids who mean nothing to you! You turned down the Teen Titans for school. You lost five great friends in one brilliant move! Nice going, smart one! _She sat there just mentally beating herself. She heard the door open and close, and Melody and two other girls walk in.

"Tara?" Melody called through the house.  
"Are you here?" another that sounded like Devon had called. There were footsteps down the hall way and her door opened. Somehow, she'd known that was coming. "Tara?" Melody asked.

Devon tried to push past so she could see. Her hand brushed her black pony tail tied hair off her shoulder. "Yo Tara?" She repeated Melody.

Mindy popped in holding a bag of chips. "What's up?"

"Can't you guys knock?" Tara shot at them, a bit angrily. She honestly wasn't mad at them. Mad at herself and upset at everything that just happed. She stood up, throwing her pillow to her bed. She moved to her computer and switched the sad song playing to another song. Great, another sad one.

"Nice outfit," Melody said, ignoring the remark.

"It's not just an outfit!" Tara snapped. It was a uniform. A Titan uniform. A cool one too…

"It's cute," Mindy said.

Tara rolled her eyes.

Devon stuck her hand in to grab some of Mindy's chips. She nibbled part of it off before saying. "Soo... watcha been up too?" then nibbled more of the chips, then ate them till they where gone. She reached in and stole some more.

"Nothing," Tara said flatly.

"That's not what the entire school's saying," Melody smirked.

"I dunno what you're talking about," Tara shot.

"Sure you do. Second period when that Brat Boy kid came to get you," Mindy quoted the words her and Devon had said to Beast Boy a few weeks ago.

"His name's Beast Boy!" Tara snapped.

"And yours is Terra, right?" Melody asked.

"What are you guys?" Tara near yelled. "An interrogation crew? Jeez!"

"So is it true that you flew off on a rock?" Devon asked while totally ignoring Terra's comment and reached for another salty chip but had her hand smacked by Mindy.

"Mine, go get your own." Mindy said, about half her chips had been eaten by Devon reaching in and grabbing a little bit every five seconds.

Tara sighed in a frustrated way. "Yes! Okay? Yes, I flew off on a rock, if you want to put it that way!"

"It took you all day to do whatever you did. What'd you do?" Melody asked.

"I helped some old friends! Okay?" Tara snapped.

"The Titans?" Melody asked.

Devon seemed to be on a totally different subject in a flash "So does that mean you like, like that green guy what's his name? Ooo is that mean Gar's open?" She then had her gut punched by Mindy's elbow. "Oww" Devon hissed. "Just asking..."

"So... you are like one of those-" Mindy was about to say 'freaks' but stopped and found a different word. "guys?"

Tara sighed. "Look, Gar was Beast Boy. He was just trying to get me to come back with him. To the Titans again…" she said. She looked over at Mindy now. "Yeah, I'm one of them."

"Then why are you _here _and going to _school _instead of out saving the world and what not?" Melody asked.

"It's a long story," Tara said.

"We're three dateless girls on a Friday night," Melody said. "We've got time."

"Oh" Devon said then looked at Melody then back at Tara. "Soo... are you gonna tell Melinda?" Her hand made its way back to the chips, but was again slapped by Mindy.

"What's to tell?" Tara asked.

"Um, how about who you really are?" Melody asked.

Tara shrugged. "I dunno…" she said.

"Are you going back?" Melody asked.

Tara had to think a moment before shrugging.

"You're crazy not to go back. As much as we'd miss having you around, well… it'd be more fun there," Melody said. "And plus… it's kinda awkward now. I mean, we don't know anything about you. About Terra."

Tara looked up. She kind of… didn't know what to say to that.

Mindy nodded in agreement with Melody after hugging the chip bag to her chest so Devon would stop.

Devon snorted at Mindy then looked at Tara. "Yeah, way weird. I never paid much attention to those Titan guys, but I'll keep an eye out for you if you go back." She said. "I would go back cuz I here the one guy with spiky black hair is real cute." She laughed.

Tara smiled a little. "Robin," she said. "His name's Robin. Don't let the red haired girl hear you say that, she'll chase you down and throw dump trucks at you," she only half joked, referring to Starfire and her super strength.

Melody laughed a little. "Come on," she said while rolling her eyes. "Face it, you miss them. You totally miss them."

Tara didn't say anything.

"You should go back. Not like we don't like you, but I have a feeling Terra had a lot more fun with the Titans then Tara did with us," Melody only half joked. "If you _really _didn't wanna be a Titan, you wouldn't have gone with him today. If you didn't care about the Titans you would have said 'forget that, I'm not one of you, you can save your friends yourself' or something."

"I'm not heartless…" Tara said. As she thought about it though… maybe she was heartless. She'd hurt all her friends today in order to get something she thought she wanted. She remembered last night, and Beast Boy's words stung her again.  
_You're so worried about not hurting yourself anymore you don't see who else you're hurting...  
_Tara looked up. She couldn't take it… everywhere she went people were bugging her about going back! She shook her head in an 'I can't believe this' way and got down on her knees. She reached under her bed and felt around for something. She pulled out a little light blue back pack and unzipped it.

"Tara?" Melody asked, giving her friend a weird.

The blonde girl looked over and shook her head. A small smile was on her face, and she didn't even realize it. "It's Terra," she corrected.

"What are you doing?" Devon asked.

"She's packing duh," Mindy rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Mrs. Chip hog." Devon rolled her eyes as well though joking in a way.

"So... does this mean your going back...Terra?" Mindy asked then popped another chip into her mouth.

Terra was over by her CD rack, pulling every CD she owned out and placing it in her backpack. She half shrugged. "I guess…" she said. She was still having second thoughts. She moved to her dresser and pulled her wallet out of a drawer. She put it in one of the pouches on her belt. Well… if she chickened out she could always sell the CDs to music stores and be wanderer again. After this, she couldn't come back to being a 'normal school girl'. That really wouldn't work out now. "Could you guys tell Melinda for me?" she asked as she stuffed every CD she could fit in her backpack. She remembered she had lot of CDs in her old room at the Titans'. She couldn't remember every exact one though.

Devon and Mindy watched Tara pack her things.

"I'll make sure Mel does," Devon said, referring to Melody.

"I am so jealous of you," Melody said. "You get out of school and get to hang out with a bunch super powered f… friends," she had been nearing the words 'freaks' that time too.

"You really shouldn't be jealous of me," Terra said as she attempted to zip up her near exploding bag. The CD Beast Boy… or Gar, had gave to her was neatly placed on top.

Devon waited a moment before putting in "Hey put in a good word for me with the boys-" She was cut of by Mindy giving her a push.

"Knock it off you boy crazed chip thief." Mindy joked then turned back at Terra as she finished her packing.

Terra lifted the bag and stuck her arms through the straps. "Well, Robin's as good as taken, and his girl has super strength and destructive starbolts that come from her hands, while beams come out her eyes. I really think it would be best to stay away from Robin. Cyborg's single… well… maybe… He's in love with his car," she only half joked. She hadn't mentioned Beast Boy for a reason.

"Darn…" Melody said in response to the part about Starfire. Maybe Robin _was _kinda cute.

"Bummer..." Devon whined. "Hey what about the green one? Oops, forgot, he's yours" She gave Terra play goo goo eyes.

Mindy rolled her eyes at her friends then looked at Terra once more, "So you gonna check up on us regular people every now and then?" She joked.

Terra's eyes had shot to Devon at the mention of 'the green one' in a 'he's off limits' kind of way... Technically… he was single… but Devon didn't have to know that. Right? She looked back at Mindy. "It can get pretty hectic over there." Okay, so all the chaos was city destruction. A lot of the chaos took place within the tower too. Like at breakfast when Beast Boy and Cyborg fought over meat and tofu. Or if Beast Boy pranked Raven. That always got ugly. For both Beast Boy and Raven. Or the teasing of Robin. That was always fun. "I'll try though," she said.

"Good, because I still don't know what we are going to tell all the kids at school." Mindy chuckled.

"Gossip!" Devon cheered.

"No" Mindy narrowed her eyes on her friend.

"I'm sure they'll get it sooner or later," Terra said. She had no doubt it would get out to the rest of the school.

"So… when are you leaving?" Melody asked.

Terra sighed. "Soon… now… I dunno, sometime today," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Mindy nodded in agreement. "I have to go home, I told my mom I would baby sit for her today." She said in a half whiny tone. "See you later Terra," She reached over and gave Terra a friendly good bye hug before walking out of the room then leaving for her house.

Terra smiled, giving her friend a hug back. "Well… I guess I should get going too…" she said.

"Well, have fun with the Titans," Melody said, giving her a one armed hug. "Take care," she added.

Devon didn't like goodbyes, "Yeah take care and don't. Die." She said clearly and in a way joking.

Terra laughed a little. "Yeah, I won't," she said. "Well… I guess I should go then… I'll catch you guys later," she said in a slightly hesitant voice.

Melody grinned. "We understand if you can't," she followed Terra out to the front door.

Terra stopped before leaving. "Yeah," she said. "Well… bye guys," she said before opening the door and walking out. Once outside, she pulled up a square of the sidewalk. It could be easily fixed. She jumped on and started off for the city. She could've just walked… but what fun was it if you couldn't show off? Even if just a little.

Devon also fallowed and waved Terra on. "Have fun! Stay alive! And say hi to the cute guys for me!" She yelled after the blonde.

Cyborg fiddled around with the game station controller that was held in his hands. He had made no real attempt to beat the game.

Starfire was in the same position, slumped down in her seat with her hands resting on her lap. And that sad look in her big eyes.

Beast Boy had yet to move, the sun was slowly starting to set. He hadn't cried since he forced himself to stop. His head was up and his jaw hung in loosely. His green eyes watched the golden setting sun dance over the orange colored lake. She had been gone for awhile, gone. Beast Boy puffed his chest up as he took in a deep breath through his nose, then let it out after holding his breath. A year or so ago Terra had shown up on the roof top, about this time. Old memories flooded his head.

Terra shook her head at Devon's request. As she flew down the road, she looked up. The sun was setting... it was a real nice sunset. She was in the actual city within minutes. Cars drove down the streets, people talked as they moved down the sidewalks, going in and coming out of stores.

Raven was sitting on the couch, a book in hand, though closed, and a cup of herbal tea on the coffee table in front of her. She hadn't said a word since Terra left.

Robin was still sitting next to Starfire. His arms were crossed and he was mindlessly staring out the window at the setting sun. He hadn't said much either.

Terra was now on the shore of the city. She was on the same chunk of sidewalk, standing straight with her arms behind her back, staring at Titans Tower. Should she go back after all that? She looked down into the water, staring at her reflection. For a brief second, she swore she saw the Titans' reflections behind her, all of them grinning. She whipped her head around, knowing nothing was there before she saw it. She shook her head a little.

Cyborg's foot slowly tapped on the floor, but that soon stopped. He looked back up at his video game that stated he had lost by a lot. He gave a half sigh then started it back up. The volume was low so it didn't make as much noise as it usually did. But then no one was yelling that they should have won that round or cheering someone on this time either.

Terra looked back to the Tower, one hand on a strap of her back pack now. She took a deep breath before starting slowly across the lake. She half hoped no one would notice her. Half because she wanted to surprise them, half because of the fact that if she chickened out and no one saw her, she could just leave again. Her hair blew behind her a little as she crossed, slowly and steadily, still thinking about it. She missed them… she hated school… she had nothing to be afraid of… Beast Boy had told her… she saved the city… she risked her life for the Titans and the city… why was she so afraid of going back? She could just put what she did in the past. She didn't have to think about it everyday of her life just because she was Terra. The rock sped up a little bit and Terra smiled slightly. Maybe she did belong here.

Beast Boy looked down at the rough floor he sat on. His butt was starting to hurt, so the green boy stood up slowly. Using his knee for balance. His hands brushed the dirt off the black uniform that clearly showed wherethe little specks of dust and dirtwere hidden. He was considering going back downstairs, maybe see what the others were up too. Try to joke around a little, but he highly doubted he would be able too. Joking had almost always been his high street out of sadness or depression, until now.

Terra looked up a little, looking over the Tower. She thought she saw someone or something move on the roof. She was about half way over the lake. She kept on flying, though keeping her eyes locked on the figure. When she realized who it was, she smiled. Beast Boy. The rock stopped at the shore. Well… she was almost there. Almost home. She let the rock drift upwards until she was almost level with the Tower rooftop. Her smile widened slightly and a small rock flew up to her. She made it zoom half way around the tower so it was on the other side. Then she made it flick itself onto the roof, tumbling and rolling as if someone had kicked it, stopping a little ways behind Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's ear twitched at the sound of something tumbling on the floor behind him. He turned around hurriedly, scanning the area before looking down, that rock hadn't been there a minute ago. Or as the little attention he had been paying said. "Terra?" B's voice was in a near whisper, like he knew he was only fooling himself.

Terra raised the piece of concrete she was still on so it was level with the roof top, one hand still holding her backpack strap. The slight breeze pushed her hair back a little. She smiled but didn't say anything… only waited to see his face again. To see Beast Boy's face again. For the first time since she'd accepted that she was still Terra. In a way… it would be the first time _Terra _saw Beast Boy again. She'd only been seeing him through the eyes of Tara. Not anymore.

Beast Boy let his eyes scan the area once more as if waiting for her to pop up. When they failed to find her he let out a sigh then turned around, though nearly jumping out of his skin. "AH!" Beast Boy jumped back with his arm raised so it nearly went up to his face. A moment later his arm dropped before he rushed over and grabbed Terra in the best hug he could manage since she was wearing her back pack. "Terra!" He whispered.

Terra's face immediately broke into a smile. She was a little taken aback by the sudden hug, but was more then happy as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, eyes closed. She knew then… everything would be okay. "Beast Boy," she whispered back. "I'm sorry," she said. She didn't bother to say what for. She was sorry for everything. Everything she'd said and done in the past few weeks that might have hurt him in any way.

Beast Boy had a half smile and half grin. His lips parted enough to see his teeth but not a full smile. It was his calming sort of smile and just plain hard to describe. "It's okay," He kept his voice in a soft whisper. He closed his eyes and soaked in this moment, "thank you... for coming back."

Terra's face softened to a smile much like his. She opened her eyes halfway and looked over to the side. "I'd have to be crazy to not come back… Anyone would." It was already crazy enough of her to think she could change everything. It was crazy of her to think could put Terra behind her. It was crazy to think she could forget about the Titans. It was crazy of her to think she could forget about her best friend… to forget about Beast Boy.

Beast Boy chuckled then pushed away slightly, still close, he could now look at her though. "Crazy? Try totally insane and in need of mental help." He joked.

Terra loosed her grip around his neck and pulled back as well, her hands still on his shoulders. "Yeah," she laughed a little. "I dunno what I was thinking… but, I'm sorry for thinking it in the first place," she apologized again. She couldn't help it. She felt horrible for what she'd done to him.

Beast Boy tilted his head to the side slightly, still half smiling at her. "Terra, what's past is past right? Your back now, that's all the counts." his green eyes scanned her face. The long blonde hair that the wind would gently push every few minutes, her slightly tanned skin. Her small nose, the biggest bluest eyes he had ever seen. But he got no farther. His eyes locked into hers, he always found himself lost in them. His head started to lean closer to hers, without Beast Boy even taking notice of it at first.

Tara had a half smile on her face. She looked over his face too. She loved everything about him. Her eyes moved straight to his eyes as his head leaned in. For a brief second, she glanced down to his lips, then back to his face. Her head leaned forward. It was instinct, though she hardly realized what she was doing. There was nothing to interrupt them this time.

Beast Boy's smiled widened as his eyes closed half way and his mouth opened slightly. His hands slid down from Terra's back to her waist as they neared closer.

Terra's heart beat picked up pace. Her eyes closed and her arms moved back around his neck. Just seconds later she felt her lips press against Beast Boy's in a kiss. Her heart beat even faster then before. She had absolutely no thought running through her head yet she was the happiest she'd ever been.

Beast Boy thought he felt his pulse kick it up a notch at the feel of Terra's lips. He got a tingly feeling in his gut but ignored it and put his attention and concentration into the kiss. A real kiss, not some small peck on the lips. And no lies, they both were who they were ment to be. He pulled Terra closer, if that was possible.

Terra's hold around him tightened a little, but not enough to hurt him, her way of trying to pull him closer as well. She returned the kiss gratefully. She was unable to think. She knew what was happening, but she couldn't think of just how great it was. She could feel how happy she was, but couldn't explain it. She was beyond happy, she felt as though nothing could hurt her, like she was safe. Nothing but Beast Boy mattered to her right now.

Beast Boy was nothing but pure smiles and cheering on the inside. _Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! It's your birthday! _He had to part from Terra to catch the breath she had taken away. But soon went in for another short but just as deep kiss. Beast Boy parted from Terra once more and opened his eyes to look into her face again. They were close, real close. He could feel her breath and their noses nearly touched.

Terra wished it could have lasted longer. But she was still happy. When they pulled away, she opened her ocean blue eyes to stare into his beautiful green eyes. She loved his eyes… she could stare into his eyes for hours on end and still be happy. She didn't move her head back any farther. Mainly because she didn't want to and partly because she didn't know if she could.

Beast Boy kept the smile painted on his face and let his eyes dance in Terra's. There was something he wanted to tell her, and might not get another perfect chance like this for a long time. "Terra..." Beast Boy's voice was still in a soft whisper. "I..." for a moment he thought his heart had jumped into his throat, but managed to go on. "I um... I-" He stopped, not being able to say that one word that could change a lot. _I blame it on the chicken part of me! _He thought before trying different wording. "I really...REALLY like you..." Beast Boy would just hope she got what he ment.

Terra listened to him talk. He sounded… nervous. When he finally spit the words out, her smile widened. She knew what he meant. She hugged him again. She couldn't stop it. Maybe she'd done it so he wouldn't see her face burning with a blush as she responded. "I love you too…" her voice was just above a whisper as she said those four words in his ear.

Beast Boy felt his whole face turn crimson, but his smile only got bigger then ever before. He felt something inside him start dancing and couldn't hold his excitement. His arms went fully around Terra's waist and he lifted her a few inches from the ground before spinning around a few times then putting her back down. Still holding her duh! He never wanted this to end. His face was glowing with happiness, his eyes seemed to stand out more as well from there own glow.

Terra screamed a little out of surprise but laughed all the same. Once he put her back down, Terra could only stare into his eyes once again, smiling still. It felt like she would never stop smiling. Like it was impossible. This had to be the best day of her life. She was unable to look away from him. Her brain was still in shock, and no thought at all ran through her mind.

Beast Boy smiled back at Terra wildly before stealing a quick kiss from her then letting go. "We should tell the others who's back," the excitement was all over his voice.

Terra smiled even more after they kissed again and let her arms fall to her sides. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea," she laughed and started to the door that would lead downstairs.

* * *

...Tia... you tell them! I can't! -sobs- G- Gre- Greaser out! 

Tianimalz -- Yeah guys, this marks the end! Of our fan fictions? dude, no way! we got lots more to come! but for this story, I am sorry to say it's over. We might make a sequal somtime from now, though we arn't sure. But I want to say THANK YOU ALL for reading and reviewing! you all have been great! thanks the advice and compliments.  
Rock On and Rock Hard!

Ps: Incase our readers couldn't tell... my and Greasergurlterra (Breanne remeber?) helped me write this! Let's all give her a hand -claps-


End file.
